Elsword: curando las eridas
by eskelis
Summary: esta historia rotara sombre el Coronel de la Sangre Edan,Fino algo de elesis y la aventura que tendra para poder quitarse esa sed de sangre que le da su espada sangrienta y redimir sus pecados.
1. Chapter 1 recuerdos

Esta el la historia es de **edan** un fuerte guerrero que del mundo de **Elsword** que buscara el curar sus propias heridas y tambien quitarse la maldicion de su espada.

**Antes que la oscuridad atacara...**

Edan: un... parece un dia normal... nada que resaltar que aburrido(*en la mente*: si tan solo pasara algo...)

Lendo: oye edan! te busca alguien (dijo el tranquilo caballero de Peita)

Edan: entendido dame unos segundos (quien sera)

¿?: hola edan a pasado tiempo no crees?

Edan: ah eras tu valak( se va lentamente)

Valak: oye que no me extrañaste?

Edan: no si siempre de veo en mis sueños(sarcasmo)

Valak: kyaa. tanto me quieres que me ves en tus sueños?

Edan: sueños? a perdon quise decir pesadillas ja (algo orgulloso)

Valak: la vi venir que aburrido .

Edan: bueno as venido a molestar o que?(algo molesto)

Valak: no ahora viene lo serio tengo que darte un mensaje muy serio( algo serio)

Edan: bien y cual es(serio tambien)

Valak: muy bien me dieron un informe del surgimiento de demonios en elrios asta donde sabemos estan por el Desierto de Sander (Areha)

Edan: el desierto de sander... si es algo lejos no...

Valak: son cientos quisas miles...

Edan: miles (preocupado)

Valak: si los guerreros de areha y los de la tribu de caluso reteniendolos por el momento

Edan: los guerreros de caluso debe ser serio...

Valak: segun tengo entendido la familia Hann callo por estas hordas demoniacas...

Edan: toda la familia Haan? (algo impactado)

Valak: no se sabe si toda pero perdieron por eso los guerreros de caluso entraron en la pelea

Edan: si es verdad.. que terrible...

Valak: verdad, pero hamel tiene a penencio, asu ejercido y ala familia Seiker no es asi?

Edan: si eso me quita algo de preocupacion de los hombres... (algo aliviado)

Valak: y si ellos no pudieran...

Edan: a que te refieres? claro que si aun demonios por vencidos a Areha ¿no crees?

Valak: ja tienes rason(alegre) y si ellos no pudieran nova-sa y yo los detendremos ¿no crees?( algo orgulloso)

Edan: y el ejercido de velder no?

Valak: claro que si asta noel entraria en batalla, creo...

Edan: si tienen rason ja por primera ves en la vida

Valak: como digas -.-

Edan: ademas si sucediera algo yo iria y los rescataria

Valak: mas me parese que cuando lo agas al final yo tendria que salvarte el trasero a ti ¿no crees?

Edan: no no creo(serio)

Valak: a como digas(algo triste)

Edan: jaja y esa cara? solo era una broma

Valak: maldito, oh bueno nos vemos asta luego

Edan: si a dios

**Fin de los primeros recuerdos...**

Edan: (*despertando*) otra ves esos recuerdos.. me gustaria que todo fuera como antes...

¿?: otra ves con esos recuerdos edan-senpai?

Fino: a fino eras tu...

Fino: si quien mas, estabes sonabas mas tranquilo pero al final..

Edan: esta bien fino esta bien..

Fino como digas...

Edan: *en la mente* esa fino puede ser algo molesta...

***origenes de** **Fino***

***recuerdos* mientras que edan estaba peliando en el puente de la esperanza...**

Edan: malditos vargos cuantos mas tendre que acabar...

¿?: jaja estupidos humanos nunca subestimen a un elfo y menos a un elfo oscuro!

Edan: elfos oscuros? no me jodas que no era suficiente... esto no acabara o que?

¿?: disparen!

Edan: mierda! onda de choque!

¿?: que? un.. eso fue algo impresionante... muestrate!

Edan: aqui estos!

¿?: tienes valor dime como de llamas...

Edan: mi nombre es edan ahora dime como tu te llamas!?

Chloe: me llamo chloe ese ataque bueno muy bueno para repeler todas la flechas...

Edan: gracias... dime que ases aqui y le sirves ala tribu de los demonios!?

Chloe: bueno vengo a destruir su ciudad y si si lo soy yo soy quien dirige a los elfos oscuros por favor se un buen chico y sal de nuestro camino

Edan: ami no me jodas yo te detendre aqui y ahora!

Chloe: como digas muy bien ataquen elfos oscuros! (y aparesieron 8 elfas oscuras)

Edan: muy bien! aqui voy Onda de choque!

¿?: cu-cubranse! (*en la mente* es fuerte) 5-8

¿?: disparen con todo!

Edan: paso de la sombra! *repelido*, garra de lobo! 3-8

Chloe: si es fuerte... (algo tensa)

*algunos ataques despues* solo quedaba la lider de las 8

Edan: vete antes de que salgas herida

*edan podia ver el miedo que tenia*

¿?: no los elfos oscuros nunca nos rendimos! *disparo de graniso*

*edan lo bloquea con su garra nasod*

Edan: *paso de sombra* y ahora *corta tendon* *susurro: eso solo ara que no te puedas mover por un rato no hagas nada*

¿?: s-si

Edan: muy bien chloe tu sigues!

Chloe: lo siento sera otro dia, pero no te preocupes nos volveremos aber ed-an *giño* *salto largo*

Edan: mierda se fue.. que cobarde la niña . (se acerca ala elfa oscura) estas bien

¿?: si lo estoy y a-ahora que me vas a aser? (con miedo)

Edan: primero debe saber tu nombre(dijo con una sonrisa amable)

Fino: fi-fino me llamo fino(algo timida)

Edan: fino e.. si no esta mal muy bien fino ahora yo sere tu amigo vendran con migo o no quieres?

Fino: s-si si quiero

Edan: bueno vamos

**Fin del capitulo 1**

se que es algo muy raro crear un fic de elsword y sombre todo si ni es que los personajes principales pero me arriesgare haber como me va :)


	2. Capitulo 2 saliendo de velder

**seguiendo la historia de edan nos encontramos al comienso del camino asia el puente de la puerta del sur junto asus compañeros pero no todo pasara como lo planearon...**

Edan: muy bien ya estamos por comenzar *estirarse*

Fino: si recuerda que nosotros somos la punta de la lanza (los que tendran que llevar la delantera)

Edan: seremos como la casi como carne de cañon...

Elesis: que ¿no tienes fe en ti y nosotras? (algo molestas)

Edan: claro que si solo que me molesta siempre estar adelante nada mas

Elesis: si si como digas dejemos de hablar y a prepararse

Fino: si es verdad debemos estar listos sera algo dificil

Edan: verdad ¿estan listos?

Todos: Si!

Edan: muy bien comensemos (con cara confiada)

*de camino al punto de inicio*

Vanessa: muy bien chicas como saben ustedes seran nuestro equipo de ataque de choque

Edan: chicas yo tambien estoy pero cuando no es asi por que tu no estas con nosotros en el frente eres fuerte ¿no?

Vanessa: yo tengo que controlar alas tropas sabes

Edan: si como digas...

Vanessa: ademas siempre no dices que eres fuerte

Edan: fuerte pero no invencible sabes

Vanessa: bien pero tambien tienes un buen equipo ¿no es asi? y que no te puedes quejar son lindas no deverias estar agradecido con migo

Edan: eso es verdad... bueno si es verdad son lindas pero no hay necesidad de agradecerte siempre me pones al filo de la muerte

Elesis y Fino: ya llegamos!

Elesis: si dejen de parlotear y... edan formate(seria)

Edan: Hi! *susurro* pff que molestia...

Vanessa: equipo de choque estan listos?

Edan, fino y elesis: Hi!

Vanessa: tropas preparense!

Todos: Hi!

Edan: Estoy listo para el combate

Fino: no hay que esperar mas vamos de una ves

Elesis: probaran el poder de mi fuego

Edan: fino encargate de los vargos arqueros!, elesis tu encargate de las kienas yo me encargo de los demas!

**despues de acabar con todos los enemigos del primer bloque**

Morfos: humanos molestos no pasaran de esta linea

Edan: estos vargos adquieren un poco de poder y creen que pueden derrotarme... muy bien *cuchilla de chispas*

Morfos: nada mas pero no suficiente para destruir mi blindaje jaja

Edan: si talves pero no estoy solo (sonrisa algo sadica)

Elesis: *Blaze wing*

Fino: *Aero tornado* haber como podras con esto!

Morfos: . malditos humanos aun asi no podran contra mi *golpe de maso*

Edan: yo me encargo *bloqueo sangriento* elesis fino ahora!

Elesis: *fuego sagrado* termino!

Fino: *Super disparo graniso*

Morfos* bloqueo los ataques por el medio y avajo*

Edan: te olvidas de mi! *onda de choque* toma esto!

Morfos: malditos!

Edan: muy bien uno menos sigamos

Fino: hay vienes los cocotrigul

Edan: muy bien fino encargate

Fino: *Flechas selectivas!* jaja muy facil

**Camino al siguiente jefe de pantalla**

Edan: (*en la mente* muy bien si no me me falla la memoria vanessa me dijo que por aqui estaria un veloz vargo...)

¿donde esta?

Magurdo: aqui mismo!

Todos: arriba!

Magurdo: talves pudieron con morfos pero el era un estupido lento que solo pensaba en la resistencia en cambio yo voy por la agilidad

Edan: eso me gusta muy bien yo peliare contra ti a duelo! ¿aceptas?

Magurdo: si!

Edan: bien aya voy *paso de sombra* yyyyy *corta tendones*

Magurdo: cuidado polta! Polka: gruaaaurrr! *salto*

Edan: como? no puede ser acata sus ordenes tan facil?

Magurdo: si polka es el mejor cocotrigul de todos ahora polka *patada rapida*

Edan: mierda! *defensa sangrienta* muy bien eso me sorprendio ahora me toca a mi *garra de lobo* *paso de sombras* *combo full z* y *onda de choque!* a dios pol-ka!

Magurdo: tienes que estar jodiendo! polka! nooo, ahora si es tu fin *Tifon lanza*

Edan: *onda de choque*

**(Los 2 poderes chocas y crea una nube de polvo)**

Fino: esto esta reñido... elesis ¿no deveriamos apoyarlo?

Elesis: no fino esto es un duelo no podemos intervenir ¿entiendes?

Fino: si entiendo... (algo preocupada)

**Se disipa la nube de polvo**

*edan y magurdo intercambiando golpes*

Edan: me arte toma esto *Golpe trueno*

Magurdo: *estocada del viento*

Edan y magurdo: Aaaaaaaaah!

***magurdo cae derrotado***

Edan: este estuvo algo dificil... no estuvo mal...

Elesis: ala siguiente se mas cuidadoso

Fino: si edan-senpai elesis tiene rason...

Edan: si como digan... terminemos esto! ademas segun se el siguiente es mas fuerte... se llama Piromano Tenebroso

Fino: si suena algo fuerte y tenebroso...

Elesis: es verdad pero esta ves ninguno debe confiarse

Edan y Fino: es verdad

Elesis: sobre todo tu edan no te deves dejar llegar (algo triste y seria ala ves)

Edan: lose...

Fino: ya vamos de una ves

** Ya cerca ala puerta del puente de la puerta del Sur**

Edan: atentas ese vargo debe estar por aqui... *mirando asia arriba y los edificion*

Fino: miren adelante!

**Hay estaba el Piromano tenebroso como si nada pasara el muy tranquilo acompañado con 3 vargos alquimistas como si nada...**

Elesis: pues no se puede negar que no tiene serenidad

Edan: no es hora de bromear y mas aun me sorprende que seas tu la de las bromas...

Fino: es verdad...

Elesis: que acaso no puedo decir una broma asta yo tengo sentido del humor no...

Edan: verdad pero vamos por el!

P.T.(abrevitura): ya era hora me estaba durrmiendo ¿saben?

Fino: eso no importa sal de nuestro camino!

P.T: una elfa oscura? que interesante... supongo que siempre hay un traidor por hay...

Edan: callate maldito fino solo se dio cuenta que este es el mejor camino

Fino: edan...

Elesis : es verdad! ahora preparate!

P.T: como digan vargos alquimistas destrullanlos

V.A: Si señor!

Elesis: por fabor... *Sonic Boom!* a dios!

Edan: nada mal...

P.T: lo mismo digo...

Fino: *flecha diavolica* y Edan: *onda de choque*

P.T: eso me dio un dolor de cabeza...

Edan: asi entonses esto te dara una jaqueca! *Cañon titanico!*

P.T: aaaa maldito

Edan: Fino elesis!

F y E: Entendido! Pared de viento!, *Rosa escarlata*

P.T: como? no puede ser!

Edan: esa combinacion es faltal...

Chicas: gracias

Edan: vamos el puente esta serca!

Fino: estas son las escaleras para llegar ala entrada del puente?

Elesis: si si lo son

Fino: son algo largar...

Edan: verdad

Fino: nunca entendere a los humanos y su gusto por esta clase de escaleras

Edan: ni yo jaja

Elesis: cuidado son chupa manas y chupa sangre!

Fino: yo me encargo *flecha selectiva* nada mal aun q lo diga yo

Edan: verdad, ya casi terminanos estas malditas escaleras...

**Pero arriba les esperaba el mayor enemigo que tendrias que combatir en Velder**

Chloe: rapido que me ya me aburro *sosteniendo una extraña piedra en la mano*

Edan: tengo un mas presentimiendo...

**Fin del capitulo 2**

**me senti con animos y decidi publicar el segundo episodio de una vez talvez el tercero lo publique... nose talves 1 dia ya lo tengo casi echo.**


	3. Capitulo 3 La pelea en el puente

**continuando con la ultima parte de la historia...**  


Cloe: bueno ya casi es hora bueno mejor me preparo *estirar* muy bien estoy lista(con una sonrisa sombria)

Fino: ya casi llegamos estas escaleras me matan...

Edan: si ami tambien...

Cloe: lo siento pero la unica que los matara aqui soy yo

Elesis: ja no mientas nunca podrias contra nosotros 3

Fino: *mirar a fino* a entoses estabas con el un... esa armadura se te ve bien al pareser aun conservas los colores de tu clan... ja por lo menos aun tienes algo de honor...

**(la armadura que tenia fino era una paresida ala de la Centinela Nocturna pero a cambio de verde y amarillo tenia morado y blando pero algo mas cubierta en el addomen y el pecho)**

Edan: sierra la boca!

Cloe: eso mismo hoy aser

Elesis: ya vasta de charlas ven y lucha!

Cloe: lo siento pero yo no soy bien luchara esta ves...

Edan: que?

Cloe: sino sera mi lindo amigo! ***Ramanto so sabara!***

Edan: que carajos es eso?

Elesis: que demonios!

Fino: no... no puede ser es un...

Cloe: un Nefilio Oscuro!

Fino: pero como?

Edan: un que oscuro?

Fino: Nefilio oscuro es una gran y feroz criatura guerrera oscura... no crei que eya pudiera invocar uno de esta magnitud

Cloe: no por nada soy quien dirige a los elfos oscuros en esta guerra pero suficiente charla Nefilio Oscuro ataca!

Elesis: tu maldita!

Cloe: asta nunca!

Edan: mierda tenemos que correr asi la puerta del sur!

Elesis: no podemos dejar a esta cosa aqui devemos derrivarla primero

Fino: es verdad tiene que caer!

Edan: si tienen rason hoy dia comemos nefilio al carbon!

Todos: Hi!

N.F: gggggggggrrrrrrrr! *empeso a caminar*

Edan: *onda de choque*

Fino: *Explocion de viento!*

Elesis: *muro de prominencia*

Edan: fino lago que nos puedas decir sobre esta cosa oscura

Fino: bien segun ley los nefilios oscuros tienden a atacar directa mente Edan: eso me agrada

Fino: pero al molestarse pueden disparar ataques de media y asta larga distancia

Edan: lo esperaba...

Elesis: atentos! *Rosa escarlata*

Edan: perdon me distraje ;)

Elesis: tu...

Fino: miren hay esta la palanca que dijo vanessa que activaria el primer muro! talves no lo pueda destruir

Edan: no no creo se ve muy fuerte lo suficiente para destruir cual quier muro de roca aun siendo solida...

Fino: es verdad..

Elesis: aun asi lo activaremos Fino: por que?

Elesis cuando el lo destrulla lo aplaran los escombros y tendremos tiempo de atacarlo directa mente

Edan: buena idea entonses agamoslo *7 explociones!* ven por aqui fea cosa oscura!

**mientras tanto vanessa, noel y los soldados del primer escuadron...**

Vanessa: al pareser arrasaron con casi todos los enemigos...

Soldado 1: miren asi el puente!

**( hay estaba el nefilio oscuro asiendo que temblara la tierra)**

Noel: nunca via visto una criatura tan grande...

Vanessa: yo tampoco...

¿?: *teletransportacion!*

Todos: que?

¿?: hola a todos~!

Vanessa: ya era hora que llegaras Noah...

Noah: perdon pero sabes que odio lo el fuego

Vanessa: nada de eso eres una guardian de Velder rayos! ahora dime sabes que es eso?

Noah: si mi memorioa no me falla eso es un... Nefilio oscuro si un nefilio oscuro pero uno de esos no deveria estar aqui...

Noel: y son fuertes?

Noah: si y mucho

Vanessa: espero que todos estan bien

Noel: ten confiansa

Noah: es verdad! estoy seguro que lo lograran!

Vanessa: lose pero quien me preocupa mas es edan... espero que no pierda el control como lo iso valak una ves...

**(Volviendo al campo de la principal batalla)**

Edan: *estornudo* demonios alguien esta ablando de mi...

Elesis: no me digas que crees en eso!

Edan: era una broma :) Elesis: rayos no estamos para bromas

Fino: humanos y sus raras creencias...

Edan: como sea ya casi cae en la trampa! *cuchilla de chispas* fino ahora!

Fino: Si!

**(se lebanta la primera pared)**

Elesis: muy bien ben aqui!

N.F: rrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggg! *con una sola envestida la pared cae pero lo atrapa*

Edan: con todo! *Onda de choque(tijera)*

Fino: *flecha selectiva*

Elesis*Fuego inextingible!*

Edan: mas! *Garra de lobo!*

Fino: *flecha demoniaca*

Edan: muy bien fino! Fino: gracias

Elesis: tonto... mira esto edan! *espada le loto rojo!* toma!

**(justo en ese momento se livera el nefilio oscuro) (aun con todos los golpes le quedan 11 barras de vida)**

Elesis: yaaaa! a? kyyyyaaa Edan: mierda *paso de sombra* *defensa sangrienta* mhp

Fino: edan! Edan: estoy bien mierda, no deves lucirte para que te note! idiota

Elesis: callate...

Edan: devemos tomar distancia fino ataca con flechas de energuia, elesis tu intenta utilisar ataques de media distancia

Fino: y tu que eras edan-senpai?

Edan: lo que mejor se aser! activar potenciador de poder! *Furia del cuervo sangriento* vamos!

**(vendria aser como cuando activas potenciador en raven solo que le puse sangriento y nada mas)**

Elesis: como digas *combo xxxz*

Fino: *amplito rango de disparo* *full x*

Edan: *combo xxzzzz* necesitare mas mana! *full x*

Fino: ya casi estamos en al segunda puerta!

Elesis: muy bien! *Erupcion de espada*

Fino: activare el segundo muro! Edan: bien!

**(los mismos eventos que pasaron el el primero~)**

Edan: otra ves con todo! *garra de lobo-con modulo de fuego nasod*

Fino: *muro de viento* eso te retendra mas talves

Edan: *Cañon titanico* y *combo full z*

Elesis: ahora si *espada del loto rojo!* por fin

Edan: para atras!

**(al nefilio yasolo le quedavan 7 lineas mas)**

N.F: cañon de la oscuridad!

Edan: detras de mi!

Fino: *muro de viento*

(el cañon oscuro avia destruido el muro de viento dejando a edan que resiviera casi todo los daños)

Elesis: edan estas bien? Edan: si lo estoy Fino: edan...(algo preocupada)

Edan: devemos estar atentos con esos ataques..

(HP: de edan 59%)(HP: de elesis 72%) (HP: de fino 74%)

Fino: *espina diavolica*

Elesis: *conbo full x y Rosa escarlata*

N.F: *Cañon de la oscuridad!*

Elesis: *Muro de prominencia* Fino: *muro de viento* Edan: *defensa sangriente*

(aun que todos utilisaron tecnicas de defensa el cañon logro atrabesarlas)

(HP: de edan 53%) (HP: de elesis 68% (HP: de fino: 70%)

Edan: *transpirar y algo de falta de aire* (*en la mente* ya le queda poco pero nose canto podamos aguantes y ya no hay mas bloqueos esto nose se be bien)

Elesis: devemos retroseder!

Edan: lo malo es que no sabemos cuanto camino mas falta *chocar con la pared* mierda... estamos atrapados

Fino: no puede ser!

N.F: GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRR!

(desde lo lejos...)

Cloe: jaja creo que por fin a llegado su fin...

(desde las sombras parese una silueta familiar)

¿?: no creo...

Cloe: pero como tu no estabas con el nefilio no espera esa ropa es diferente... tu quien eres?

Valak: valak.. mi nombre es valak... pero no lo puedes desir asta que me ayas derrotado

Cloe: interesante... me agrada tu armadura... pero perdon aun que quisiera no podria u.u

Valak: aya veo... entonses me ire

Cloe: oye no que no venias a peliar?

Valak: no eres un enemigo a mi nivel...

Cloe: que dises?...

Valak: no molestes *rompe suelo* largate de aqui

Cloe: esta... esta bien me ire no por que lo digas si no por que ya termine mi mision aqui *salto largo*

Valak: como digas...

(volviendo ala pelea principal)

**Edan abia resivido algonos golpes del N.F sabia que si su H.P caia del 50% podria ser grave)**

Elesis: mierda... es muy fuerte

Fino: es verdad

Edan: no se rinda!

Elesis: jamas mira como se ase! *fuego ansestral*

(pero elesis estaba cansada para activar ese poder)

Elesis: demonios estoy muy cansado

N.F: Cañon de la oscuridad a todo poder Elesis: mierda

Edan: no! *paso de sombra* *Defensa sangriento y defensa nasod*

Fino: *pared de viento!*

(aun con los 3 poderes avian sido utilisados a todo su poder no fue suficiente)

Fino: elesis edan!

(elesis estaba en el piso inconciente y a edan no se le podia ver por la nube de polvo)

Fino: elesis estas bien elesis *tomar pulso* esta desmayada... y edan donde esta edan?

(se disipa la nube y deja ver aun edan parado con la mirada ocupal por su gorra y su pelo)

Edan: eso fue divertido pero todo tiene un final... no queria utilisar esto pero no tengo mas... *rugido* y... *despertar!*

(desde la segunda barrera de piedra Vanessa, noel, noah y los demas pudieron escuchar el grito de raven)

Elesis: *despertando lentamente* pero que es eso...

Noah: que es ese poder...

Vanessa: es edan... Noel: entonses eso era

Noah: devemos detenerlo!

N.F: *garrasos* Edan: * bloquedo*

Edan: bueno no tienes mas divercion que darme... te are un favor te destruire rapido...

Fino: que aras edan?...

Edan: *cuchilla... extrema!*

(cuchilla extrema el hiper skill de todos los BM desata una horda de ataques ultra rapidos)

Elesis: por dios edan...

Edan: asta nunca...

N.F: rrrrgggg...

Edan: se acabo... *cae de rodillas* fue suficiente para una tarde *respirando con dificultad*

Elesis: lo lograste edan Fino: si lo lograste edan-senpai

(llegando vanessa y los demas)

Vanessa: eso fue increible edan mereses un descansob soldado( orgullosa y feliz)

Noel: es verdad unca avia visto una tecnica tan increible como la tuya...

Noah: tienen rason eso fue lo mejor de lo mejor eres increible edan..

Edan: gracias pero ahora devemos ir ala costa para ir asia hamel...

Elesis: es verdad

Vanessa: todos en marcha asi la costa!

Noah: como diga!

Edan: hamel talves hay podamos relajarnos asta ir ala playa no me molestaria ver trajes de baños...

Elesis: ni lo pienses desmayate de una vez!

Fino: si eso sirve para relajarnos...

Noel: digo lo mismo

Noah: por que no!

Vanessa: ustedes 2 callense!

Edan: si por-r... qu-e... no *desmayarse*

Todos: edan!?

**Fin del tercer capitulo**

**creo que lo ise algo largo perdon para la proxima abra recuerdos y una ova el la playa para cumplirle el deseo a edan asta la proxima :)**


	4. Dolorosa pelea y una nueva amiga

**despues de derrotar al Nefilio oscuro los guerreros de velder pudieron ordenarse y volver ala ciudad arrasando con todos lo demonios en su manino mientras los demas tuvieron que esperar a que edan despertara por si abiera un ataque en medio del mar pero antes se encontrara con algunos amigos...**

Edan: *despertando por el aire y la luz del sol* se siente tan bien... no se siento como antes... no es asi...

Fino: edan despertaste!? *abraso*

Edan: oye! no te pegues tanto... .

Fino: lo siento estaba muy preocupada por ti...

Edan: esta bien ya volvi

Elesis: asi parece...

Edan: eres muy fria aun teniendo un seudonimo tan... ¿abrasador talves?

Elesis: callate...

Fino: ya es suficiente

Noah: a veo que estan tan animados como siempre ¿no es asi?

Edan: asi parece

Vanessa: nunca cambian

Elesis: lo mismo digo pero que se va a ser

Noah: bueno solo estamos aqui para despedirnos por las miles de cosas que isieron por todos

Vanessa: es verdad son increibles

Edan: no fue nada

Fino: verdad gracias a todo esto pude conocerlos a ustedes

Elesis: eso es verdad eso es una de las pocas cosas buenas que a pasado durante este tiempo en velder...

Noah: bueno nos tenemos que ir sigan con su gran aventura mucha suerte!

Edan: gracias asta la proxima!

Fino: suerte a ustedes tambien!

**Aparese un grupo de 8 personas... **

**¿?:** eres tu hermana?

Elesis: hermana? no puede ser... ¿elsword eres tu?

Elsword: si yo soy hermana por fin te encontre! *abrazo*

Elesis: *abrazo* as cresido mucho estoy orgullosa...

Edan: no puede ser el es su hermano?...

Fino: lo conoses edan-senpai?

Edan: si...

Eleword: tu fuiste quien derribo al Nefilio Oscuro ¿no?

Elesis: si y no solo ayude quien lo derro casi en su totalidad fue mi amigo Elsword: quien es?

Elesis: mira el es mi amigo quien lo derroto! se llama edan

Todos: Edan? Elsword: en guardia todos!

Elesis: pero que?

Elsword: IS Aisha: DW Rena: NW Raven: VM Eve: CBS Chung: TT Ara: YM Add: LP

Todos: vamos por el Elesis: esperen que asen!

Edan: pero que *en guardia* fino atentan Fino: si!

Rena: una elfa oscura deve ser una de esas malditas secuases de Cloe *furia de engage*

Fino: *pata letal*

(los dos ataques chocan vuelve asu posicion de batalla)

Rena: vas a caer! Fino: pero que tienes yo no te echo nada!

Rena: no jodas tu eres un elfo oscuro de los demonios

Raven: *ametralladora infernal!* Edan: detente! *onda de choque* no quiero peliar

Elesis: ya detenganse! *fuego ancestral* (en medio de todos para que se detengan*)

Elsword: que te pasa hermana?

Elesis: paren de peliar ustedes

Raven: como dices eso el enemigo esta enfrente nuestro debemos acabarlos

Fino: nosotros no le servimos ala tribu de los demonios!

Edan: por lo menos ya no...

Aisha: demuestralo tu ya nos avias atacado en el pasado

Edan: es verdad nosotros 3 derribamos al nefilio oscuro!

Add: ja no estoy seguro en verdad de tus palabras

Rena: es verdad

Edan: elesis diselos!

Elesis: es verdad

Elsword: es enserio?

Elesis: si se los juro

Raven: veo verdad en tus palabras...

Elsword: esta bien...

Fino: ahora por favor todos guardes sus armas

Rena: tu primero! Fino: esta bien esta bien Rena: bien...

Edan: *guardar espada*

Eve: veo que aun tienes esa espada...

Edan: es verdad en estos momentos estoy en una travesia para ver si puedo librarla de esta maldicion

Raven: asi que asi es...

Elesis: es verdad

Ara: maldicion podria ver esa espada?

Edan: no creo que no...

Ara: por que?

Edan: quien empuñe esta espada sera sumerguido en una gran sed de sangre...

Ara: suena muy peligrosa...

Eve: nunca entendere esa clase de cosas Add: ni yo...

Rena, aisha y ara: aun despues de todo no entienden u.u

Raven: asi parese...

Elesis: todos ya estan calmatos

Todos: si...

Edan: ahora diganme se van a hamel?

Elsword: si Eve: ustedes igual?

Fino: si nosotros tambien

Elesis: por que no vamos juntos

Raven: tsk por que no... Ara: si vamos todos como amigos! Fino: si!

Eve y edan: son tan inosentes...

**(Todos suben al barco con algo de tencion en el aire entre los 8 guerreros provenientes de ruben y los 2 guerreros de pelta y velder en medio de los 2 grupos estaba elesis)**

Raven y edan (con una mirada algo fria uno al otro)

Rena y Fino (bueno rena era la que intimidaba mas a fino eya solo queria llevarse bien con ella)

y Elesis algo timida por la tension entre sus amigos

Aranca: bienvenidos aventureros?

Edan: eres tu por que siempre te encuentro en todos lados es increible...

Fino: es verdad

Aranca: el servicio cobo esta en todos lados y ademas... velder ahora solo es un campo de batalla los demas estan aqui tambien *señalando a loriel, camila, helena y galveo*

Edan: es verdad bueno yo aun estoy cansado... nos vemos ya casi es noche y yo estoy muy cansado...

Elesis: si...

Fino: yo te llevo... Elesis: pero yo queria...

Elsword: un...

Edan: nos vemos luego...

**(comensemos con los recuerdos...)**

Edan: asta luego!

Valak: espera edan hay que tener un duelo Edan: claro algun dia...

Valak: si

Lendo: vamos edan tenemos que ir al santuario

Edan: es verdad ahora si nos vemos valak

Valak: si a dios (* en la mente* algun dia podre ganarte edan...)

Edan: para que exactamente tengo que ir...

Lendo: para poner nuestro fragmento de eldrit en el Altar que es el punto mas alto

Edan: muy bien vamos

**(llegando asia la cripta donde esta el fragmento del eldrit)**

Edan: hay que tener mucho cuidado tiene demaciado poder...

Lendo es verdad

Alvar: chicos por fin llegaron chicos solo tendran que llevar el eldrit a esta base y despues solo tendran que ponerlo sobre la base del altar

Edan: suena bien

Lendo: eres muy bueno

Alvar: no es nada

Edan: bueno en marcha...

Lendo: si

**(llegando a la base del altar) **

Edan: muy bien ya estamos aqui

Lendo: debemos ponerlo en la base con estan pinsas

Edan: agamoslo con mucha delicadesa...

Lendo: si... espera ya casi...

Edan: ya esta! lo logramos Lendo: ya esta!

Edan: oye mira esas nubes negras... parese como si algo se quemara

Lendo: olvida eso mira esas cosas acaso esas cosas son... ¿demonios?

Edan: Todos los soldados de velder alerta maximo! todos preparense se aproximas las ordas demoniacas!

Lendo: tengo que ir Edan: entonces igual yo Lendo: no tu quedate y proteje el eldrit no sabesmo si tendran criaturas aerias...

Alvar: no puede ser... puede sentir tanta oscuridad aproximandose-

Lendo: todos listos hay vienen los demonios!

**(comiensa el combate del los caballeros de peita algunas tropas de los pueblas de Areha, Hamel y Velder y algunos mercenarios)**

Edan: deveria estar con ellos... peliando

¿?: no lo creo tu tienes tus propios problemas... *jabalina de valkyria!*

Edan: pero que demonios *esquibar* quien eres!

¿?: que ya no me reconoses mi querido amigo dijiste que tendriamos un duelo decidi que seria ahora...

Edan: un duelo? no puede ser... ¿valak eres tu!?

Valak: si soy yo edan y vengo por mi duelo Edan: pero que carajos no es teimpo para bromas ven con migo y acabemos con los demonios juntos!

Valak: lo siento pero no se podra por que yo ahora estoy en sus filas...

Edan: de que estas ablando!?

Valak: esta armadura me mostro la verdad los demonios ganaran esta guerra es mejor estar con el equipo ganador no crees y me dio poder lo suficiente para derrotarte de una ves! *risa demente*

Edan: lo unico que te a echo esa armadura es volverte loco pero no te preocupes yo te salvare!

Valak: ooo edan siempre intentando salvar a todos estas tan ocupado salvandolos que ni siquiera te das cuenta que deves salvarte a ti primero!

Edan: (*en mente* se a vuelto loco*)

Valak: pero suficiente charla... a peliar! *carga salvaje!*

Edan: *paso de sombra* esto va enserio... *onda de choque* detente!

Valak: jamas! *perno carga erizo!* Edan: *golpe de chispa*

Los 2 *paso de sombra* edan: *corta tendon* Valak: *carga salvaje*

(los 2 ataques se bloquean entre si)

Edan: detente de una ves!

Valak: jamas! *rompe terreno!* Edan: *garra de lobo*

(bloqueo mutuo)

Edan: carajo esto nunca terminara...

Valak: o claro que si... asta nunca! *Nuclear!*

**(una parte del suelo del altar cae y con ella edan tambien)**

Edan: *en mente* no puede ser... acaso morire aqui... como...

¿?:ja... dime te gustaria poder... ¿el poder para vencer?

Edan: quien eres o que eres? ¿?: eso no importa mucho

Edan: supongo...

¿?:Ahora dime quieres ese poder?

Edan: si... si quiero ese poder...

¿?: muy bien prestame tu espera Edan: es necesario? ¿?: claro que si!

Edan: entonses tomala

¿?: muy bien mira esto...

Edan: *en mente* ese ser se corto la palma de su mano con mi espada...

¿?: ahora tomala... Edan: muy bien

¿?: ahora lo final...

(esa criatura se corto un poco la parte superior de su lengua)

edan: por que isiste eso? ¿?: por el ritual que mas... Edan: a esta bie-

(edan no pudo decir todo por que esa criatura lo beso y lo iso tragar su sangre al abrazar a edan el se pudo notar que esa cosa era una chica)

¿?: jeje y asi el ritual esta echo... Edan: no siento nada

¿?: ya lo sentiras... Edan: a esta bien pero... como te llamas si es que tienes nombre...

Karris: karris mi nombre es karris talves algun dia nos volvamos haber mantente vivo asta entonses

(como vino se fue sin notarlo avia desaparesido y yo llasia en el suelo)

Edan: que es esto... me siento muy extraño... tengo muchas ganas.. ganas de... sangre... pero que estoy disiendo no no puede ser ¿o si? aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

Valak: aun sigues vivo? Edan: ja...jajaja * con una aurora oscura y sangrienta*

Edan: vas a estar hay todo el dia ven y peleaaaaa!

Valak: esperaba eso!

**(la pelea continuo en medio del bosque de peita... hora y horas dias y dias el choque de espadas y poderes nunca sesaban un aviendo retenido alos demonios no paraban... asta que se escucho 2 grandes gritos y despues solo hubo silencio...)**

Edan: *Hoja extrema!* Valak: *Armas demoniacas!*

(se vio un gran resplando y todo termino desoues hubo un grupo de busqueda para encotrar asu coronol edan pero solo encontraron una nota que decia: no me busquen por que ya me e ido lo unico que quiero es sangre y nada mas no me busquen...)

(en esa pelea fue que edan y valak perdieron sus brazos izquierdos)

Edan: *al pareser estoy en altera* ase cuando no estaba aqui...

¿?: pero que es eso...

(me di cuenta rapido de su presencia pero solo con la vista y el oido por alguna rason no podia oler su sangre pero estaba algo afondo en la isla de astera talves sea por eso)

¿?: oh! estas muy mal herido demaje ayudarte!

Edan: por que... por que no puedo oler tu sangre!? ¿?: sangre? a eso es lo que tienen ustedes los humanos no es asi?

Edan: los humanos? que eres tu?

Apple: yo soy un nasod mi nombre es apple soy la antigua princesa nasod

Edan: nasod crei que se avian extinto o algo asi...

Apple: pues casi ahora dejame llevarte aun lugar donde pueda ayudarte

**(en una antigua pero bien cuidada sale de operaciones creo... donde me llevo apple... eya primero desordeno todos los cajones buscando al pareser piezas para algo)**

Apple: muy bien ya esta listo... perdon pero tendre que sedarte y eso ara que te duermas

Edan: esta bien (por alguna rason su tono de voz me iso confiar en ella...)

**(algunas horas despues eso creo)**

Edan: *despetandose con pesades casi extrema* aun estoy vivo esa nasod no mintio *mire mi brazo* o.. al pareser si me ayudo ahora donde esta.. como se llamaba... apple

(la busque unos segundos despues me di cuenta que estaba caida dormida al lado de la cama en que yo estaba)

Edan: oye apple despierta... despierta despierta!

Apple: pero que... que paso? Edan: ya desperte *moviendo ka mano nasod*

Apple: al pareser la operacion fue un exito!

Edan: asi parese... creo que te devo una

Apple: no fue nada pero tu sangre era algo extraña Edan: por que lo dises?

Apple: nose pero la sangre de los humanos brilla?

Edan: no claro que no Apple: si tiene sentido ademas despues de un analisis tu sangre presenta un estado puro de El energy

Edan: *en mente devio ser por la explocion del eldrit y talves el contrato con karris..*

Apple: estas bien? te ves distraido...

Edan si estoy bien

**(aun mas abajo de esas instalaciones estaba el laboratorio de guerra al pareser un poco de eldrit se filtro asta una cama de extacis la camara decia Q-PROTO_00)**

Edan: cuidado *se abalansa sobre apple* Apple: pero que ases? Edan: *paso de sombras* Apple: que?

Q-PROTO_00: *picadura de avispon!*

(tube que cubrir a apple Y del suelo salio otro nasod espero este se veia diferente)

Edan: eres un nasod verdad!? dime por que atacas!

Q_PROTO_00: si mi codigo es Q-PROTO_00 soy una antiga nasod de batalla

Apple: esto es muy problema devemos irnos!

**fin del episodio 4**

**creo que este tambien lo ise algo largo... pero como sea publicare el proximo capitulo pronto!**


	5. Recuerdos en altera

**ya abinedo terminado la pelea en Peita edan que do herido muy grabemente por obra del destino callo en un barco de rescate que llevaba ciudadanos asia altera para que no corrieran peligro pero el se bajo el no queria aserle daño a nadies y tambien que nadies lo viera asi mejor que se quedaran con su antiguo Coronel Edan y no este...**

Apple: hay que salir de aqui! rapido! Edan: pero que no es tu amiga?

Apple: no claro que no es la primera ves que la veo Edan: que?

Apple: y como dijo es una nasod de batalla esta echa para la destruccion no creo poder contra eya...

Edan: que tal yo me gustaria probar este nuevo brazo...

Apple: ahora mismo no aun estas devil y como parese eya esta a todo su poder!

Edan: no me subestimes!

PROTO: no escaparan *ametralladora de plasma* Edan: una ametralladora no jodas!

Apple: yo tampoco esperaba eso al pareser puede crear armas asu disposicion

PROTO: asi es... *iron scraps* Edan: toma! *espada de chispas*

Edan: au.. Apple: estas bien? Edan: si es que me duele el hombro... Apple: idiota!

Edan: vete yo me encargare! Apple: pero aun no sanas!

Edan: ja no me jodas yo tengo fe en mi mismo ahora vete o es que puedes peliar?

Apple: no... creo que no Edan: entonses vete cuando acabe con eya ire con tigo

Apple: no por favor no la destrullar por fabor solo detenla nokeala si pudieses

Edan: esta bien lo intentare ahora vete! Apple: si! (devo peliar se que devo peliar pero como...)

PROTO: por que no corres con eya?

Edan: un guerrero nunca deve correr de una pelea!

PROTO: un guerrero a... justo para lo que me crearon para matar guerros humanos

Edan: o me lo imajinaba... bueno suficiente charla a peliar!

PROTO: claro que si! *Trono de la reina y Aurora de polvo de metal*

Edan: inpresionante... *Rugido* y potenciador! *ira del cuervo sangriento!*

PROTO: nada mal... *esferas de energuia!* Edan: *cañon titanico* ooo... me gusta que mas puedo aser?

PROTO: *picadura de avispon!* Edan: *7 explociones!*

** (los ataques chocas y causan un gran estruendo)**

Apple: waoo estan nivelados pero estaran utilisando todo su poder... no tengo que ayudar a edan... no sabemos que puede llegar aser ese nasod...

Edan: no esta mas aun siendo tan vieja puedes divertirme!

PROTO: vejes un nasod no conose esa palabra buneo es que los humanos viven tan poco que da algo de lastima...

Edan: eso no importa! yo me encargare de que tu vida acabe ya PROTO: igual yo!

Edan: *garra de lobo!* PROTO:*Lanza campo!*

Apple: que fuertes.. nesesito una arma... ¿pero donde? talves de donde salio proto puede conseguir algo para derrivarla o mejor calmarla... si devo llegar asta ese agujero de donde salio!

Edan: vamos! *onda de choque!* PROTO: *iron scraps!*

**( serca de hay se encontraba eve junto a elsword raven aisha *estavan en grupo de 4 como en el juego a aisha no le gusta mucho las cosas tecnologicas pero aun estaban en el primer cambio de clase)**

aisha: oyen eso!?

Raven: si lo escucho suena a como si alguien isiera explotar cosas

Elsword: eso puede significar que estamos llegando al nucleo?

Eve: puede ser... vamos mas rapido!

Todos. HII!

Eve: (suena como si alguien librara una pelea sera que hay alguien hay...)

**(volviendo al Q-PROTO_00 VS Edan)**

Edan: *corta tendones!* PROTO: tendonses eso es algo que tienen los humanos ¿no?

PROTO: *mega bola electrica* Edan: mierda .

PROTO: por fin vemos quien es mejor!

Edan: no me jodas! *carga de poder!* PROTO: ah! no esta mal para un humano...

Edan: gracias tu tambien PROTO: no te pongas acaramelado yo sere quien te matara aqui

Apple: (corriendo asia el agujero) esperame edan ya voy a ayudarte solo soporta un poco mas!

PROTO: *iron scraps!* Edan: aah! *cañon magno!* PROTO: que?

Edan: ja ahora quien acabara a quien! perra de batalla nasod! (me exsedi un poco)

PROTO: que dijiste! Edan: lo que oiste o ya te rompli los timpanos claro si tienes algo asi...

PROTO: sensores de sonico pero vas a morirs! *rugido!*

Edan: esto puede ser malo...

(apple ya llego al cuarto de donde salio Q-PROTO_00)

Apple: activar vision nocturna* donde puedo prender la luz un panel... hay esta (tube que transmitir un poco de eneguia para activar las luses) bien ya esta... esta deve ser su camara de extasis... deberia haber informacion de aya por aqui...

Edan: *cuchilla cañon!* PROTO: *abrigo de sombrar*

Edan: como?

PROTO: *mega bola electrica* Edan: *defensa nasod!*

PROTO: utilisando poderes nasod muy interesante... al pareser esa otra nasod creo una combinacion de humano con nasod...

Edan: ami no me jodas yo soy un humano utilisare los poderes de tu rasa para acabarte ati!

PROTO: que delirio...

Apple: planos planos planos!... aqui estan! (informacion aserca de el nasod codigo Q-PROTO_00)

**Investigardor nasod: ya que esta nasod solo fue creada para la guerra no podemos arriergarnos a ponerle un anillo de emociones ahora mismo nesecitamos guerreros frios para ganar esta guerra.. su fuente deriva de el poder del llamado eldrit pudimos sintetisarlo en una solucion mas pura para asi poder controlar a Q-PROTO_00 por si llegara a presentarse algun inconveniente sus poderes y personalidad son aun inestables.. no puede negar que tengo un dilema moral... nunca pense que ariamos esto pero las sircunstancias nos abligan todo sera por el bien y prosperidad pel imperio nasod... Fin**

Apple: eldrit puro pero de donde... edan la sangre de edan... eso deve ser pero primero devemos someterla...

ahora en verdad nesesito algo con que ayudar a edan...

**(en el escritorio avian 2 capsulas una negra y otra blanca del tamaño de una tasa mediana)**

Apple: pero que esto... modulos gravitos de batalla... esto puede ser lo que nesesito!(Feliz) solo nesesito cargarlos... *enamar poder* ya esta creo... vamos despierten...

Edan: *cuchilla cañon! PROTO:*impacto explosibo!*

Apple: por fabor despierte ya por fabor

(los drones enpesaban a reaccionar ensaron a creser pero solo un poco un poco mas pequeños que la cabesa de apple)

Apple: por fin escuchenme por fabor necesito que me ayuden nesesito salvar aun amigo pueden ayudardem

Drones: " se movieron de arriba avajo intentando desir que si)

Apple: muchas gracias

Drones: "se asercan y se frotan en la cabesa de apple como muestra de su cariño" y tambien le dan codigos de pelea para poder ayudar a edan

Edan: *onda de choque!* PROTO: *ametralladora de plasta!*

Apple: aya voy edan!

Edan: no lo ases mal... PROTO: tu tambien aun siendo humano...

Edan: deja eso de "aun siendo humano"(con el tono algo inexpresibo de proto)

PROTO: bueno humano-nasod esta mejor?

Edan: nada de mejor yo soy humano! PROTO: deverias estar feliz de ser mitad nasod es un honor

Edan: no me jodas con eso! *garra de lobo!*

PROTO: *abrigo de sombras* Edan: otra ves... pero esta ves de donde sera...

PROTO: de aqui! *espinas de trono de la reina!*

Edan: mierda

PROTO: ya rindete es tu fin *cargar mega bola electrica* tu amiga ya no podra ayudarte toma!

Apple: no lo creo! *mega bola electrica!*

**(eso causa un pequeño campo de estatica que le permite a edan retroseder)**

Edan: eres tu! Apple: si no podia huir nada mas tenia que ayudarte

Edan: bien terminemos esto! Apple: espera hay una mejor odcion!

Edan: enserio? dimela!

Apple: pude llegar asta la camara de PROTO se como poder domarla

Edan: domarla yo diria domesticarla pero como sea como lo asemos?

Apple: tu sangre tiene poder de eldrit totalmente puro encontro unas notas que con eldrit puro puedes detenerla y tu sangre es aun mejor

Edan: asi es entonses agamoslo pero como

Apple: tendrias que aser que tome tu sangre

Edan: pero como

Apple: primero tendriamos que someterla y despues aser que tome tu sangre

Edan: suena bien, cuidado!

PROTO: *picadura de avispon!* pelea edan! Edan: claro que si!

Apple: espera edan aun no sabemos como aser que tome tu sangre

Edan: tengo una idea oye tiene que ser por la bosa o solo se la echo en sima?

Apple: po-por la boca Edan: tengo una idea!

Edan:(are como iso karris con migo!) si eso funcionara! PROTO! *paso de sombra*

PROTO: y eso que *vacaciones de basura* muere ya

(edan utilisa el paso sombrio para poder esquibar esos talabros pero aun falta algo mas)

Edan: esto aun no termina *garra de lobo!*

PROTO: aah

(como sabemos al utilisar garra de lobo i al dar el en blanco ase bolar al enemigo por un segundo y medio esa sera la oportunidad de edan)

Edan: eres mia! Proto: este sera el final derrotada por un maldito humano-nasod

Edan: *salto largo* te dije que no me dijieras nasod (antes del salot edan se corto la parte superior de la lengua para sangran y darle su sangre a PROTO)

Edan: (edan agarra los hombros de proto para que no se pudiera liberal y asi fue como le dio un beso)

PROTO: *ojos serrados* pero que que es esto.. esto en mi boca es humeda y se mueve pero que es esta cosa *abrir ojos* es el pero que esta asiendo... que ase me empieso a sentir extraña como si mi cuerpo entero templara es muy raro pero no puedo.. no puedo negarme creo que me desmayare...

Edan: tsk eso es todo... bueno termine

Apple: no sabia que un beso podia ser tan... sucio(algo ruborisada por el acto de Edan y PROTO)

Edan: eso un beso solo fue para domesticarla no recuerdas? jaja

Apple: pero no crees que te exedistes! estubiste pegado a eya por mas de 10s

Edan: fue nesesario solo fue para aserlo bien a demas nunca pense que se desmayaria... nasod de batalla ee

Apple: al pareser su interfas entro en shock y eso iso que entrara en estado de reposo

Edan: ¿eso como dormir no? Apple: supongo... Edan: y como en cuanto despertara?

Apple: talves en unas hora... Edan: entonses mejor la llebo a una cama para que descanse Apple: si

**unas horas despues apple y edan tambien se pusieron a descansar...**

PROTO: pero que es esto donde estoy... que es este sabor en mi boca? o.o ese idiota lo voy a matar!

PROTO: edan esto aun no acaba como te atreses a aser eso con mi boca y sobre todo con.. con con lengua esa cosa! te matare!

(edan estaba en su cama durmiendo descansando de su pelea paresia en calma como si no ubiera pasado nada...)

PROTO: preparate! ed- edan?... sera que esta en estado de reposo o como disen los humanos... dormir... si eso deve ser *agarrar vanco poner al lado de la cama de edan*

PROTO: se ve muy tranquilo asi sebe cuando no esta peliando... se ve muy pasibo incluso se ve algo atractivo... esa cosa que puso en mi estan dentro de su boca no... sera que tambien esta dormida? esparte de el asi que si no hay por que temer...

(proto se asercaba lentamente y con algo de miedo por el moustro que vivia dentro de la boca de edan)

PROTO: estupido humano como te atreves aser eso con tu boca deveria matarte pero no hay honor en matar a alguien en tu estado vamos despierta

(proto estaba muy serca ala boca de edan talve cm de el)

PROTO: idiota alguien como tu tomando mi primer beso pero no es que me importe algo penas-s te despiertes y-yo te matare..

(ya casi a milimetros de un boca a boca)

**fin de el capitulo 5**

**terminare estos recuerdos en el proximo episodio o el el suigiente del siguiente como ala mitad nos vemos!**


	6. Recuerdos en altera 2

**siguiendo la segunda parte de recuerdos en altera proto se aserca peligrosa mente a edan pero sin ningun de deseo en su visita mas paresia una visita... conyugal...**

PROTO: maldito... (podia sentir la respiracion de edan era muy tranquila) un humano puede verse tan calmado cuando duerme... (mi respirasion aumenta ¿por que? no puedo detenerme... ¿que es esto?)

Apple: edan ya despertasteee...? PROTO: aah-aaah! me largo!

Apple: pero que fue eso? PROTO: eso no te importa!

Edan: por que grita esa desquisiada? Apple: ni yo se bien por que

PROTO: maldicion que fue todo eso...

Edan: bueno no importa... Apple: como digas bien es hora de curarte sacate la ropa superior

Edan: esta bien peor as lo rapido no soy muy exivisionista sabes

Apple: o no lo esperaba de ti Edan: que clase de persona crees que soy

Apple: a-a perdon no queria ofenderte!

Edan: olvidalo *susurro* ya ni siquiera se quien soy*

Apple: bueno pues continuemos! Edan: bien

**(despues de que apple me curara casi todas las eridas)**

Apple: oye edan cuanto tiempo te quedaras...

Edan: no lo se no lo tube tiempo para aserlo... Apple: ooooh...

Edan:(*en mente* en este lugar no hay ningur ser que tenga sangre talves deva estar aqui por el bien de todos aqui no dañaria a nadies)

Apple: edan estas hay? Edan: si si solo me distraje por un momento

Apple: a esta bien sabes nesesito que te quedes un tiempo mas Edan: por que?

Apple: nesesito sintetiras un estavilisor pleno para Q-PROTO_00

Edan: no lo digas completo pero tienes rason.. pero bueno eso significa que estare aqui por una temporada mas ja

Apple: eso suena genia ademas necesito alguien con quien entrenar y que no me mate

Edan: bien yo sere tu compañero en esto y te ayudare a comprolar a esa desquisiada de PROTO

Apple: bien ahora terminemos con tus herinas! Edan: si...

(**heridas totalmente curadas)**

Edan: si me siento mejor la tecnologuia nasod es la mejor

Apple: si- PROTO: claro que si estupido

Edan: otra ves la zorra de batalla nasod!

PROTO: como! ahora si te voy a matar Edan: intentalo!

Apple: vasta los 2 * mega vola electrica!*

Edan: eso no era necesario... PROTO: digo lo mismo...

Apple: algun dia en serio se mataran... entonses el que siga con vida estara-

Los 2: muy feliz!

Apple: eso no iva a desir...

Edan: como sea apple vamos a entrenar ahora mismo!

Apple: enserio ahora? Edan: si justamente ahora

PROTO: yo deveria ir con ustedes- Edan: jamas que tal si te vuelves loka?

PROTO: eso no pasara Edan: aun asi no puedo arriesgar a apple ni a mi esta vez te quedaras aqui

PROTO: esta bien pero que no se te suba ala cabeza tu no eres mi jefe ni nada ¿entiendes!?

Edan: totalmente asta luego vamos apple: si!

PROTO: que aburrido estoy segura que le puedo enseñar mas y mejor que el...

**(subiendo asia la superficie...)**

Edan: mejor empecemos estirandonos desde ahora Apple: estirarse?

Edan: si para evitar despues los dolores musculares es muy importante

Apple: musculos eso es con lo que mueven su armason los humanos los nasod no tenemos tal cosas como los humanos nuestros sistemas de articulaciones y movimiento motris con mucho mas complejos y efectivos

Edan: como no lo pense Apple: pero aun asi lo are podria mejorar mi desenpeño! Edan: bien

**( ya en la superficie)**

Apple: muy bien quien sera mi primer enemigo Edan: yo no diria enemigo pero sera esa pila de rocas

Apple: yo pense en otra cosa... Edan: estas loca resien enpiesas si lo logras domirar todos tus poderes tu enemigo sere yo

Apple: ooohh entonses me esforsare Edan: asi se abla *levantando el pulgar con una sonrrisa*

Apple: tengo que derrivarla no? Edan: eso mismo!

Apple: intentare esto! *combo zzx*asia avajo*

Edan: o una cuchilla no esta mal Apple: a que no! Edan: sigue!

Apple: si veamos esto! *full x* ooo Edan: esferas de energuia nada mal...

**(ya despues de unas horas apple ya tenia dominado todos sus combos y algunas avilidades era bueno)**

Apple: *onda espacial!* Edan: sorprendete ya estas casi lista paremos por hoy ¿si?

Apple: si!

**(volviendo al escondite o talves casa se podria desir en realidad nose como desirlo pero si talves casa...)**

Los 2: volvimos Apple: lo ise bien? Edan: si estubiste genial estoy orgulloso

Apple: PROTO!? donde se pudo aver metido... ni siquiera emos terminado de explorar este lugar...

Edan: verdad pero puede que este escondida esperando el momento para asertar el golpe final...

Apple: no creo q aya que exagerar... Edan: uno nunca sabe...

Apple: deverias tener mas fe en eya Edan: tsk... algun dia... esa no es...

**(proto estaba en el piso paresiese como si tubiera fiebre...)**

Apple: *desplasarse con drones* proto estas bien?

Edan: eso fue rapido... demonios! oye oye estas bien?

PROTO: due-ele...

Apple: esto esta mal se esta desestavilisando... y el estavilisador no esta listo... edan por favor!

Edan: muy bien pero nesesito privacidad... la llevare a ese pasadiso oscuro

Apple: por que!? Edan: te dije que necesito privacidad ¿no?

Apple: si... entonses corre rapido Edan: si muy bien aguanta un poco mas esto terminara rapido

PROTO: un...

Edan: muy bien dame un segundo... (*cortar la parte superior de la lengua*)

PROTO: apurate... Edan: si espera ahora...

(edan y prto estaban totalmente fuera de la vista de apple podia pasar lo que sea la tentacion era algo que estaba en el aire...)

Edan: bien...

(entonses edan le dio un beso con poco animos a proto pero el sabia que talves pronto su rigmo subieria... y asi fue poco a poco y tambien se dio cuenta que el de proto asta el punto que ya no ponian detenerse)

Edan: (*en mente* esto ya no es un beso cualquiera me e dejado llevar por las sircunstancias... pero aun asi no puedo dejar de aserlo...)

PROTO:( no puedo creerlo mi lengua se mueve solo no creia que eso fuera posible... que es esta sensacion...)

( los 2 con aun con falta de aliento no podian detenerse asta el punto de peligro de muerte hay fue resien que se separaron)

Edan: *respirando con algo de dificultad* como pudo...

PROTO: nose...

(eyos aun estaban uno delante de otro pero edan se sento al lado talves algo suelto)

PROTO: ese sentimiento que fue... Edan: por que me preguntas yo no soy tu..

PROTO: me dejarias saber mas de el...

Edan:... todo dea por que te estavilises.. PROTO: si solo es por eso!

(terminaron en una posision igual ala de araragi koyomi y oshino shinobu al tomar su sangre)

PROTO: solo un poco mas si... edan.. Edan: esta bien...

(los 2 ya no tenian nada que los detengan se dejaron llevar por sus bajos instintos no importara que eyos no se detendrian deespues de 40s pararon por falta de aire y asi estubieron por unos minutos mas)

Edan: tenemos que detenernos... PROTO: s-si tienes rason...

(devian detenerse o esto ya no seria solo besos si no algo mas) (yo: jodanse no ase esto un lemon!)

Edan: fue suficiente por ahora *respirando con dificultad*

PROTO: si es verdad ya es suficiente *apollando su cabesa sombre el hombro y cuello de edan*

Edan: si ahora por favor quitate de ensima mio

PROTO: callate no es necesario que me lo digas eso yo ya lo se

Edan: pues aslo! PROTO: si si( con cara de aburrida)

Edan: bien ahora... apple!?

Apple: si! Edan: estabas dormirda? Apple:si un poco

Edan:(gracias a dios) a ya veo...

Apple: ya todo esta bien Edan: si ya todo esta bien

Apple: genial vamos a entrenar ¿si?

Edan: si! (nesesito algo para quitarme esa sensacion...) andando Apple: claro

PROTO: hey yo tambien puedo ir?

Apple: si claro que si ¿no es asi edan? Edan: si supongo

PROTO: bien vamos Edan: eso yo lo queria desir...

**(despues d horas apple ya tenia el control de sus avilidades podia desirse que era ya una guerrera estaba lista... solo quedaba la situacion de proto y estaria todo listo para mi despedida)**

**Fin de los recuerdos en altera parte 2 **

**are un mini cap para terminarlo del todo :D**


	7. Recuerdos en altera fin

**despues del entrenamiento de apple ya esta listo para su verdadero reto claro que seria una pelea corta peroro los susesos entre edan y proto aun no acabavan...**

Edan: estas lista? Apple: si! Edan: entonses proto la señal!

PROTO: bien recuerden que esto es un encuentro amistoso no se pasen de la ralla, tengan cuidado y comensemos!

Edan: no creas que tendre misericordia! Apple: no me la esperaba de ti vamos ya!

Edan: como digas! *pasado de la sombra y espada de chispas!* Apple:

Edan: vamos apple consentrate! Apple: Si! *lanza de asalto* yaa!

Edan: *7 explociones!*

** -(choque)-**

PROTO: ooh muy bien apple... Apple: gracias *union de las dimenciones* ayudame ¿si?

Edan: interesante bien aqui voy *cuchilla cañon!*

Apple: *espina espejismo!*

**-(choque y pequeña explocion)-**

*Cortador nasod ataca*

Edan: veamos que puedes aser. *paso de la sombra y garra de lobo*

*destruido*

Edan: tsk para eso Apple: *rayo ilusion!* Edan: .

Apple: toma esto! *descarga de rayo*

Edan: impresionante *activar pasibo salida de emergencia*

(recordemos que edan tiene un pasibo muy especial que le permite esquivar el 99% de los ataques por la espalda una ves juge contra el es muy jodido)

Apple: pero que? desaparecio PROTO: atras tuyo! Edan: agua fiestas...

Edan: *cuchilla de chispas* *xx y xxzzzz* y *para terminara garra de lobo!*

Apple: pero como? Edan: termino pero no estubo mas...

(edan estaba sombre apple con su espada en el cuello de la princesa nasod mientras que eya estaba en el piso sorprendida por la velocidad de edan)

PROTO: si es veloz *entre susurros* Edan: claro que los yo! PROTO: o.o

Apple: me sorprendiste mucho no sabia que podias ser tan veloz...

Edan: si ase un rato no me movia asi PROTO: y por que no utilisaste esa agilidad en nuestra batalla?

Edan: es que me dolia la cabeza( con una sonrrisa) PROTO: maldito -.-

Edan: que es la verdad ja Apple: jaja PROTO: si supongo que es divertido (con una cara de algo de felicidad)

(sera que lograron domar ala bestia?)

**(unos dias despues edan salio aver como estaban las cosas y lo que vio eran grupos medianos se demonios supongo que algunos escaparon para invadir altera pero el no los dejaria)**

Edan: esos son demonios... acaso estan enpesando a romper las barras de tropas muy mal tendre que ocuparme de eyos yo mismo!

Demonio 1: muy bien este es el continente de altera o asi le disen los humanos...

Demonio 2: parese desolado sera facil avansemos!

Demonio 1: verdad, vamos!

(derrepente aparese una sirueta)

Demonio 2: mira hay alguien hay =.= viste una vestimenta como las de peita pero esta es roja...

Demonio1 : sera de un alto mando? Demonio 2: eso no importa somo mas lo acabaremos

Demonio 1: es verdad

Edan: acabarme no lo creo mejor den la vuelta y largense de aqui yo protejo esta isla de los demonios!

Demonio 1: tu solo eres uno nosotros somo decenas...

Edan: les faltara mas... Demonio 2: no nos agas reir tu vas a morir aqui

Demonio 1: si tu moriras en estas tierras que dises protejer!

Edan: ustedes seran los unicos en morir preparense!

Demonio 1: ataquen!

Edan: a como sea *paso de la sombra y cuchilla cañon!* ja tan deviles! (con cara de psicopata) sigamos!

Demonio 1: como? Edan: les dije moriran todos aqui!

Demonio 2: es un mounstro! Edan: es verdad pero solo con el olor de la sangre...

Edan: como sea esto termino ya! *golpe cantarin!*

Demonio 1: c-o-oomo... Demonio 2: n-no pue-dde se-err...

Edan: *risa maniatica* por favor tan deviles! a como sea quemense! *cañon magno!* ja y solo quedaron senisas...

Edan: no que-e que estoy asiendo... no es esta espada *soltar* que es esto esta maldicion me esta controlando cada ves mas no puede ser... este sentimiento es horrible... por que!

**(mientras tanto donde el lugar de apple y proto)**

PROTO: que ases apple? Apple: sintetisar una cora a base de la sangre de edan y eldrit para que estes estabilisada talves permanente mente

PROTO: con esto no necesitare la sangre de edan? Apple: si solo tendras que esta cosa cuando te sientas mal

PROTO: ya veo...(algo triste) Apple: estas bien?

PROTO: si totalmente... Apple: bien

Edan: y-ya volvi! Las 2: bienvenido!

Edan: ya volvi... PROTO: estas bien?

Edan: si si lo esto no hay nada malo(sonrrisa fingida)

Apple: como digas!

(al contrario de apple proto era mas persectiva talves por su instinto de batalla)

PROTO: por que mientes? Edan: de que ablas?

PROTO: puedo notar en tu tono y tu cara que algo esta mal en ti...

Edan: deves tener tus sensores as que apple te revise

PROTO: *escaneo de sistema fallas 0%* no al pareser no

Edan: no te importa PROTO: dime que tienes Edan: no me jodas...

PROTO: *agarrar de brazo* oye espe-

Edan: ya deja de molestar

(en ese momento no se por que agarre a proto y la estanpe contra la pared!)

Edan: deja de molestar! que no entiendes!

PROTO: edan... me ases daño...

Apple: edan proto! el estabilisador ya esta totalemte listo! edan?

PROTO: edan... mis brazos... Edan: ya que esta listo ya no tengo nada que aser aqui...

Apple: que dises edan... Edan: lo que escuchaste todo esta echo ahora me devo ir...

Apple: por que edan... deverias quedarte podriamos... resurgir el imperio nasod juntos los 3

Edan: yo no soy un nasod! no es mi problema es suyo!

PROTO: por que ablas asi crei que eramos amigos!

Edan: amigos... de una cosa como tu... no me jodas...

Apple: edan por que ablas asi! Edan: yo me voy asta luego recontruyan su imperio juntos ustedes 3 podran...

Las 2: como que 3? Edan: hay una nasod mas activa...

Apple: como? Edan: como lo escuchaste hay una nasod encuentrenla segun se eya tambien quiere reaser el imperio nasod busquenla... nos vemos...

PROTO: por que! por que justo ahora!? cuando ya eramos amigos! por que tu no eres asi edan no agas esto!

Edan: que no soy asi tu no me conoses ni tu apple ustedes 2 no me conosen no devieron encariñarse ahora me voy a dios...

(para mi era un gran dolor pero devia ser asi... no quiero lastimarlas esta maldicion cada dia me carcome mas pronto no podre saber nisiquiera quien era mis recuerdos de mis amigos raven y serris... valak, mis amigos de peita y por ultimo eyas... devo bascar la manera de romper la maldicion devo encontrar a... karris esa es mi mision no quiero olvidarlos a todos cuando termine yo volvere algun dia)

**(despertando del sueño...)**

Edan: algun dia... algun dia podre volver a mirarlas ala cara... por favor esperen no tardare mucho...

Fino: edan ya desperaste? Edan: claro!

Elesis: dormiste mucho soñaste algo?

Edan: soñar... no exactamente... recordar...

Fino: y que recordaste? Edan: recorde aun por de buenas amigas...

Elesis: amigas eh?

Edan: si algun dia las volvere haber Fino: que lindo

Elesis: y dime que clase de buenas amigas eran esas?

Edan: como tu y fino sabes tu te pareser a una de eyas... *mirara devajo del cuello*

Elesis: a donde mirar maldito! Edan: si eres igual... aun que fino tu no te pareses a ninguna de ayas...

Fino: no digas eso! . Edan: perdon pero es verdad

Elesis: edan.. te tengo que desir algo... Edan: que cosa?

Elesis: ya no podre seguir con tigo tengo que unirme al grupo de mi hermano...

Edan: lo entiendo! ve con el no puedo separar ala familia(seria como lo que me paso a mi...) en fin no soy nada tuyo y fino y yo estoy seguro que lo lograremos :D

Elesis: gracias... pero antes descansaremos todos juntos con un dia en la playa asi que deves estar muy agradesido!

Edan: bueno no hay mucho que agradeser se parte tuya...

Elesis: callate!

Fino: ustedes nunca van a cambiar!

**Fin de los recuerdos en altera**

**muy bien se aserca el dia en la playa lamentablemente no estaran ni apple ni proto asta la proxima!**


	8. Ova en la playa

** bueno todos juntos van a ir ala playa elsword, aisha, raven, rena, chung, ara, edan , add, y fino estos seran los trajes de la ova de hoy . ?fbid=10151985063521705&set=gm.283497121803913&type=1&theater aun que edan trandra un short mas largo con un negro mas oscuro y un rojo mas sangriento y fino uno paresido al de ara pero con negro y morado y add un short blancho y violeta luminoso**

Elsword: no es genial elesis por fin volveremos a estar juntos y ahora en el campo de batalla

Elesis: si como los viejos tiempos-estoy feliz por encontrar a elsword ver que esta sano y salvo pero triste por que edan se va-

Elsword: bueno voy con los otros nos vemos en un rato Elesis: si... edan por que...

Edan: nada de por que!-atrape a elesis contra la pared y con mis 2 brazos - rayos por que estas triste si al final nos volveremos haber( con una gran sonrisa)

Elesis: lo dices enserio? Edan: claro que es enserio!

Elesis: entonces jura, jura que nos volveremos aver y que no cambiaran todo sera igual reiremos como ahora no cambiara nada juramelo-llorando-

Edan: te lo juro nada cambiara entre nosotros tu siempre sera mi querida Blazing Heart

Elesis: enserio? Edan: enserio?

Elesis: enserio enserio? Edan: *suspiro* enserio enserio

Elesis: enserio enserio enserio?(muy sonrojada)

Edan: enserio enserio enserio enserio imagina que nos vieran asi... seria muy penoso asi que deja de llorar y vuelve en ti que muy pronto iremos ala playa y el mar ya esta suficientemente salado sabes

Elesis: si si no me lo tienes que repetir ahora ya estoy bien

Edan: bien andando ponte tu traje de baño por que ya estamos a minutos

Elesis: si mira que te estoy asiendo un favor

Edan: entonces mejor no asta luego elesis: maldito idiota!

**(de camino ala playa)**

* * *

Chung: si que ase calor... Aisha: si es verdad

Raven: no ase tanto calor

Todos:-mirando al brazo nasod- como digas...

Edan: yo tambien lo creo...

Todos:- mirando al brazo nasod esta vez viendo el de edan- claro...

Ara: miren ya se puede ver el mar desde aqui! Eve: oooh es hermoso

Aisha: que nunca as visto el mar? Eve: no en verdad no

Aisha: entonses no sabes nadar Eve: no...

Add: yo te enseño! Eve:*rayo de carticulas* todos menos tu!

Raven: bueno creo que yo lo are Eve: s-si

Rena: raveeeennnn...

Raven: o.o (se que no debo mirar a tras no debo)

Elesis: vamos elsword -corre- Elsword: si

Edan: unas carreras? Raven: oh si!

Todos: a correr!

Raven: *paso de la sombra!* ja! Edan: yo tambien puedo aser eso! *paso de la sombra*

**(mientras que aisha estaba amarrada para que no se teletransportara)**

Aisha: maldito!-arrastrarse asia el mar-

(mientras que eve y add luchaban en el aire)

Eve: nadies le gana ala reina nasod! Add: lo siento su majestad va a caer!

(comensaron a chocar a una alta velocidad en el cielo)(pero al parecer rena y fino se lo tomaron mas enserio)

Rena: *olas de ramitas!* Fino: *olas de disparo de graniso*

Las 2: aaaaaahh!

(la explosion las aplasto de arena asta el cuello quedaron descalificadas)

Chung: waooo...

Elesis y Elsword:-corrian alegremente asta... que se dieron cuenta el infierno que estaba atras) corre!

Raven: *cañon revolver!* Edan:*onda de choque*

(quedaron atrapados igual que fino y rena)

**(al final quienes ganaron fueron chung y aisha)**

Elsword: aah por fin llegamos... bueno al agua!

Aisha: hey! Elsword: que viste algo sospechoso!?

Aisha: no idiota por que no desdoblas las sillas?

Eldword: que pero si tu bien puedes(fastidiado)

Aisha: si pero es de caballeros ases eso por las mujeres mira como lo ase edan!

Edan: bueno ami me obligaron elesis y fino...

Elsword: ves solo es que las mujeres son flojas y temen romperse una uña o algo asi hmp

Todas: que dijiste... desdoblen ahora!

Todos: -se pusieron a desdoblas las sillas menos edan quien ya lo estaba asiendo-

Raven: ya esta otra cosa que se les ofresca?

Rena: bueno si me pones bloqueador? Raven: nada mas genial a dio!-corriendo lo mas rapido que podia-

Rena: Raven! maldito idiota!

Edan: jaja corre raven corre!

Elesis: edan me- Edan: raven aya voy!

Elesis: le iba a pedir que me pasara el refresco que esta a su lado... demonios los hombre son imposibles...

Eve: desde siempre... Rena: ni lo digas... Fino: estoy de acuerdo

Elesis: cuantos años tienen!

Las 3:-con una aura triste dibujando en la arena- eso no importa

Ara: creo que mejor no preguntar...

**(en el agua los chicos)**

Add: se siente bien no?

Chicos: si...

Elsword: bueno lo tenemos bien merecidos un poco de tranquilidad por un rato

Raven: hmp verdad

Edan: ase mucho no me relajaba se siente muy bien...

Chung: hay que aser algo para que sea mejor Raven: tienes rason pero que cosa?

Elsword: tumbas sobre hombros Chung: si suena bien

Raven: yo con edan Edan: si Elsword: pero...

Chung: els quieres ser mi pareja? Elsword: si por que no...

Add: y yo? Raven: tu se el jurado

Add: pff como sea armen su orden

Raven: edan tu arriba? Edan: no creo-viendo el brazo nasod de raven- mejor tu

Chung: yo arriba! Elsword: si esta bien

Add: ya esta listo?... ya!

Edan: mostremos como lo asen los de altera! Raven: si!

Elsword: con fuerza chung! Chung: siempre!

(los 2 equipos luchaban con todas sus fuerzas aun que el equipo de raven y edan tenia ventaja por su fuerza nasod aun que chung y elsword no se las dejarian facil)

Edan: no esta mal! Elsword: lo mismo digo mas fuerza chung!

Chung: Si! Raven: no creas que ganaras tan facil!

(raven se emociono tanto que su garra nasod poco a poco se calentaba y al final eso iso que ganaran)

Chung: eso es trampa su garra comenso a calentarse!

Add: yo no vi nada el equipo de edan y raven ganara! o como sea

Elsword: pero que! add maldito!

**(al final add quedo flotando en el agua pero solo por que si, despues de terminar de divertirse los chicos volvieron ala playa para seguir sol oque esta ves en la arena)**

Elsword: oye chung aqui en hamel hay cangrejos?

Chung: si hay pero no son como los otros

Elsword: asi bueno vamos a cabar en la arena!

Aisha: que no escuchaste dijo que no son como los otros

Elsword: y un cangrejo es un cangrejo! Aisha: como digas que te pinchen entonces

Elsword: si si como sea! Aisha: idioto -.-

Edan: bueno me sumo y ustedes raven, add y chung

Chung: creo que ire con las chicas a tomar el sol...

Raven: voy con ustedes Add: vamos haber como son esos cangrejos

Chung: talves deba decirles que no son cangrejos muy comunes-

Ara: chung! Chung: ara-correr- que paso!

Ara: no nada me pones bloqueador en las piernas y la espalda?

Chung: a-aa s-i por qu-ee no

Ara: a genial-se volveta- bueno comiensa

Chung_ s-i!-muy nervioso para el era nuevo eso de untar bloqueador al cuerpo y mas el de una mujer como ara-

asi esta bi-en?

Ara: si

Chung:-comenso desde las piernas crellendo que seria un poco mas facil pero aun asi seria dificil poco a poco llegava ala espalda pasando algunas arias-

Ara: bien ahora la espalda-asiendo algunos movimientos para que su espalda fuera mas facil de untar por asi desirlo-

Chung: bien aya voy- con algo de miedo puso poco a poco el bloqueador y tambien con algo de miedo por que si lo asi a mal ara podria insolarse la espalda- ya creo que esta...

Ara: muchas gracias chung

Chung: bien asta luego-salio corriendo por si otra chica le pidiera el mismo fabor-

Edan: (*en mente* wao no corre mal)

Elsword: alguna señal de cagrejos?

Add: si encontre huecos en la arena eso es algo?

Edan: si si lo es vamos a cavar por hay

Elsword: genial

Chicos: a cavar!

**(despues de unos minutos de cavar por fin encontraron esos cangrejos muy singulares)**

Add: asi que estos son los singulares cangrejos de hamel...

Elsword: si no se paresen a ninguno que yo aya visto antes...

Raven: si digo lo mismo son puntiagudos azules y algo largo... la tierra tiembla?

Edan: si que es esto u terremoto?

Chung: no no es creo q cabamos en el nido de los cangrejos!

Edan: eso suena mal...

-aparese la reina cangrejo-

Elsword: pero que demonios? wao es muy grande!

Chung: y no trajimos nuestras armas!

Edan y Raven: dilo por ti!

Add: entretenganlo!

Los 2: claro!

Raven: ametralladora infernal! Edan: 7 explociones

-esos ataques no asian mucho daño por que la reina cangrejo tenia un gran caparason-

Edan: es muy dura! Raven: no hay que rendirse!

Los 2: *Cuchilla cañon!*

-no asia mucho daño-

Rena: ustedes 2 lo isieron bien ahora miren! es tu fin... HIPER SKILL: *inocensia!*

(inosencia el hiper skills de rena una combinacion de muchos ataques totalmente letal)

-y asi callo la reina cangrejo no la mato solo la iso volver asu madrigera-

Raven: gracias rena nos salvaste!

Rena: de nada ese cangrejo no es rival para un elfo como yo y para ustedes tampoco si trajieran siempre sus armas

Edan: pero estamos en la playa la idea es relajarnos osea dejar las armas por un dia

Rena: pues miren lo que paso como sea denme las gracias de una ves

Los 2: gracias por salvarnos

Rena: asi esta mejor ahora volvere donde estaba-se vuelve a sentar en su silla a mirar la puesta del sol-

Edan: si tiene rason vamos aver la puesta del sol juntos

Todos: si

Elsword: es hermoso no hermana? Elesis: si es hermoso...-mirando a edan que estaba al lado de fino-

Edan: es la primera ves que ves una puesta del sol fino?

Fino: si me alegra que lo pueda ver junto a ti

Edan: ami igual -pegandola mas a el-

Elesis: *susurro* edan idiota -intentando que se diera cuenta cono la ultima ves pero edan estaba distraido por la puesta de sol y el abraso con fino-

Add: es genial no es asi eve? Eve: es verdad

Add:-intentando llegar a eve para poner su mano en el hombro-

Eve: un paso mas y te disparo un taser por los ojos Add: esta bien -se aleja-

Rena: es genial.. no es asi raven... Raven: si es genial...

Rena: -queda algo fria por que raven no voltio para nada-

Rena: no es hermoso raven? Raven: ah? si si es hermoso

Rena: -otra vez fallo-

Raven:(* en mente* supongo que tengo que mimarla algunas veces)- se paro y fue a donde rena y se sento al lado y puso su cabeza sobre sus piernas-

Rena: que ases estupido? Raven: que no querias que me acerque?

Rena: si... pero no que hagas esto Raven: bueno creo que volvere por aya..

Rena: no esta bien solo fue la impresion quedate hay si quieres...

Raven: gracias eso are... Rena: si.. -sobando la cabeza y el cabello de raven-

Fino: miren ya se va a ocultar

Todos: waoooo

Edan: esa es una de las cosas hermosas de la vida

Ara: es verdad espero que mi hermano lo aya visto...

Elsword: estoy seguro... Aisha. igual yo

Elesis: todos ala cuenta de 3

Todos: 3...2...1... se oculto!

Chung: a que hermoso bueno ya es hora de ir a casa no?

Raven: es verdad vamos Elsword: si!

**(de camino a la posada donde se estaban todas sus cosas apenas tocaron sus camas calleron dorminos casi al segundo por que mañana iva aser un dia largo)**

* * *

Edan: muy bien elesis creo que este es el asta luego -sonriendo-

Elesis: asi parese... te extrañe edan

Edan: igual yo

Fino: yo tambien te extrañare elesis Elesis: igual ati fino cuida a edan por mi aveces se descuida

Fino: si!

Elesis: bueno es hora de irme recuerda tu promera edan nos volveremos aver y nada cambiara -corriendo asia los demas y levantando la mano con una gran sonrisa diciendo asta luego-

Edan: -con un par de lagrimas en los ojos luego quitandoselas- bueno fino en marcha nosotros tambien tenemos una mision

Fino: si ademas los volveremos haber no es asi?

Edan: claro que si ahora andando (*en mente* preparate karris ire por ti)

**(lejos de hay en el templo del agua)**

Karris: ten cuidado ran esos chicos son mas fuertes de lo que paresen y ademas entre eyos esta tu propia hermana

Ran: eso no importa mucho los derrotare y despues la tendre ami lado asi de facil

Karris: como digas

Ran: pero lo mas me parese que a quien tienes ala vista a es a ese humano edan de el que siempre ablas no te abras henamorado de se esbirou o si?

Karris: no ables estupides el yo solo creo que el seria una gran adquicision para el imperio de los demonios nada mas

Ran: como digas pero ese beso fue totalmente innesesario

Karris: solo queria darle una impresion no es nada -algo sonrrojada-

Ran: como sea es cuestion de tiempo para que te encuentre veremos que pasa cuando eso ocurra

Karris: como digas nos vemos conde balmey!

Ran: edan... si parese alguien interesante...

**Fin de la ova **

**no tengo nada que decir tengo sueño ahora mismo asta luego!**


	9. Capitulo 9 dolorosa despedida

**el dia en la playa termino despues en la noche todos ya cansados fueron asus camas sabiendo que el dia de mañana comiensa otra parte de su aventura y una despedida **

Edan:-parandose con lentitud por un poco de de pesades por el dia en la playa- aahh.. no puede ser ya es de dia... -suspiro- aqui vamos...

Fino: edan despierta! Edan: si aya voy! -lentamente ala puerta-

Edan: que pasa?-abriendo la puerta con algo de lentitud- dime...

Fino: bien y-ya es ho-o-ora de ir-rnos e-edan... ponte tu camisa!

Edan: mierda perdon ya vuelvo a salir! -arreglandose- listo

Fino: b-ien ya es hora edan (seria) Edan: si lose vamos

**(llegando al punto de encuentro)**

Fino: corre edan tenemos que llegar a tiempo! -corriendo y saltando en los tejados-

Edan: si si como digas -corriendo y saltando-

Fino: ya estamos cerca! Edan: los puedes ver?

Fino: vamos mas rapido! Edan: desde cuando te volviste la lider?

Fino: p-perdon! Edan: no esta bien es genial vamos *salto de la sombras*

Fino: wao! vamos-saltando con mas fuerza-

Edan: lo siento por el retraso!

Elesis: ya era hora te quedaste dormido? Edan: me conoces bien

Elesis: pues si te tardaste idiota... Edan: si perdon otra vez

Fino: perdon yo tambien me distraje un poco

Elesis: ya ya esta bien ven dame un abrazo jaja -abrazar a fino-

Fino: si te echare de menos elesis... Elesis: yo igual cuida bien de el aveces puede ser algo tonto y raro

Fino: si claro que lo are! Elesis: si te lo encargo

Edan: saben yo me puedo cuidar solo pero gracias por preocuparte

Elesis: somos compañeros aun estando lejos ¿no es asi?

Edan: siempre! -sonrriendo- Elesis: que felicidad -abrasando a edan-

Edan: si yo tambien estoy feliz -abrasando a elesis- eres genial elesis

Elesis: tu igual edan te quiero... Edan: yo tambien te quiero elesis

( los cruzaron sus miradas)

Elesis: edan -su temperatura corporal aumentaba-

Edan: elesis (otra ves esta sensacion... primero con karris despues PROTO y ahora con elesis por que?) no no podrian pasar cosas muy mal -se aparto-

Elesis: -se apolla en su pecho para disimular que no paso nada- *susurro* por que edan?

Edan: -se apolla en la cabeza de elesis- *susurro* lo siento elesis pero no puedo hacer eso sin hacerte daño talves despues que termine con esto...

Elesis: siempre es un talves siempre es un cuando termine por que siempre me ases esto?

Edan: no es por que quiera es por el bien de los demas yo no puedo controlarlo solo lograre hacer esto cuando termine todo...

Elesis: *susurrar* siempre te arriesgas en el campo de batalla pero... *girar* nunca cuando vas a besar ala chica que le gustas! por que siempre hay un pero por que nunca puedes tomarme en serio y si ese demonio que buscas regreso al mundo de los demonios ¿lo perseguiras? ¿por que nunca te detienes? siempre cuando estamos a milimetros tu eres el que se aleja... -llorando en el pecho de edan-

Edan: tienes que entender no es por que yo quiero o lo tenga planeado o nada yo solo quiero terminar con esto y poder tener una vida normal una ves mas... por eso tengo que encontrar la tengo que encontrar a karris... tengo que encontrar a karris para terminar con esto...

Elesis: karris el demonio que te iso esto es mujer? Edan: si si lo es...

Elesis -se aparta- ah.. entonces es eso tu... maldito bastardo... largate...

Edan: q-que? Elesis: que te larges de aqui no te quiero ver mas desaparece be a

buscar a tu maldita demonio!

Edan: no lo estas malentendiendo espera y te lo aclarare

Elsword: elesis?

Elesis: no es necesario... ve y busca a tu zorra demoniaca...

(yo: a la yama raja no le gusta eso)

Edan: no espera -se da cuenta que elesis empiesa a empuñar su espada- detente y dejame-

Elesis: ya dijiste suficiente ahora vete! *fuego antiguo!*

Edan: no entiendes! *honda de choque!* para por favor!

Rena: debemos de tenerla! Raven: es verdad

Elesis: no se vengan! Aisha: pero que?

Elsword: hermana que te sucede!?

Elesis: si... ahora tiene sentido es como un perro una vara y su amo el perro eres tu edan... la vara el el poder que te dio y el amo es karris... un buen perro siempre vuelve con su amo ¿no es asi?

Edan: te equibocas! Elesis: no me jodas y vete ya! -llorando- vete ya edan vete de una vez!

Fino: edan debemos irnos!

Elesis: y si le pasa algo a fino mientras intentas encontrarla ah!

Fino: eso no pasara somo un equipo!

Elesis: cualquier cosa puede pasar fino nunca hay que confiarse

Fino: pero...

Edan: esta bien elesis me voy... espero que algun dia pueda explicarte todo eso... perdon por todo... vamos fino... -saliendo del alcance de la vista de los demas con un par de lagrimas-

Elesis: jamas te perdonare!... tu maldito... maldito idiota -se tiende en el suelo para llorar-

Ara: ya vamos! Elsword: si

Aisha: tranquila elesis ya todo termino por favor deja de llorar por favor..

Rena: es verdad el ya se fue...

Elesis: por que por que tubo que pasar esto ahora edan me odia... el me odia jamas podre hablarle y verlo nunca mas el me odia...

Raven: no lo creo yo se como es edan no creo que el te odie si el puede hacer lago es perdonar...

Add: wao parece que lo conoces bien...

Raven: pues si Rena: cuentanos cuentanos

Todos: Siiiiii?

Raven: atiendan a elesis!

Todos: si!

Elesis: *susurro* perdon edan...

Raven: creo que ustedes deven quedarse add, chung, ara y yo iremos a completar esta mision

Ara: por que yo? Raven: nesecitamos alguien que domine magia

Ara: a esta bien volveremos rapido para ver como esta elesis-san

Elsword: esta bien vamos

**(algo lejos donde estan edan y fino)**

Fino: por que no intentaste mas aclarar las cosas?

Edan: esta bien fino yo me encargare de todo... ahora tenemos que seguir

Fino: esta bien vamos

Edan: asi se habla andando! (*en mente* perdon elesis algun dia podre explicarte todo)

Fino: edan cuidado! Edan: que?

Los 2: tu!

(chocan en el aire y caen al piso)

Los 2: por que tu estas aqui!

Edan: jaja me sorpresa verte... amelia

(Amelia La Gran Tiradora del Viento que abandono el bosque para volverse un cazador de tesoros y a si fue)

Amelia: ami tambien... edan -se percata de la elfa oscura- cuidado edan!

Edan: que que pasa? Amelia: una elfa oscura atras! yo me encargo! *aero strafe!*

Edan: que? no espera es mi amiga!

Fino: otra ves pero yo tambien puedo hacer eso sabes! *aero strafe*

-explocion-

Edan: carajo detenganse -extiende sus manos para intentar detenerlas

(o ya saben que va a pasar no es asi...)

Edan: (*en mente que es esto es suave y... esponjoso pero lo siento con las 2 manos que es esto)

-se disipa el polvo-

Edan: demonios... lo vi venir

Las 2: si lo viste venir por que lo isiste!

Edan: *suspiro* talves valio la pena... puedo ver ala dama de el...

Amelia: asi? dale mis saludos! *viento sumbador!*

Fino: *disparo de graniso!*

Edan: raven cerris te manda saludos!

**Fin del capitulo 9**

**posiblemente publique el proximo capitulo mañana o el miercoles**


	10. Capitulo 10 nueva mision y reparo

**continuando con la historia y saltando de la visita de edan ala dama de EL y los saludos de cerris a raven continuemos...**

Edan:-tirado en el suelo adolorido- si no fuera suficiente con los demonios todas mis amigas me ataca...

Amelia: si no fueras tan estupido!

Edan: yo!? tu eres la que nunca se detiene a escuchar tu solo eres ataca, ataca mas y cuando ya todos estan en estado terminal escucha!

Amelia: a pues perdon!

Edan: tus disculpas no me quitaran el dolor! Amelia: si si yo misma lo are! asi que espera

Edan: bien, es lo minimo que puedes hacer por mi idiota Amelia: si si callate ya

Fino: yo tambien puedo ayudar Edan: si

-despues de unos segundos-

Edan: -estirandose- hmp! ya creo que ya estoy

Amelia: agradece maldito! Edan: no hay nada que agradecer idiota! tu me dejaste asi no?

Amelia: como sea deja de quejarte ya estas bien otra vez y ahora dime que ases aqui matando demonios o es que... sigues buscandola?

Edan: aun estoy tras de eya lo deberias de saber

Amelia: si lo se pero... -correr y tomar de la mano a edan- edan si sigues asi podrias morir enserio no pararas?

Edan: no tengo que seguir ademas eya es una demonio de alto nivel matare 2 pajaros de un tiro rompere mi maldicion con eya y destruire un demonio con alto poder

Amelia: tu mismo lo as dicho " de alto poder" te podria matar a apoderarse de ti sabes serias un poderoso guerrero del imperio de los demonios

¿?: dice la verdad baka-edan si caes contra esa demonio que caes ella de llenara del poder de los demonios oscuros

Edan: esa voz... sera

¿?: teletransportacion jaja~ -aparecio sobre los hombros de edan como asiendose caballito con el y lajandole un poco el cabello...

Fino: edan-senpai tiene una cosa en la cabeza!

¿?: a quien le dices cosa yo tengo nombre y es!

Edan: maldicion tu.. sal de mi hombros hecate...

(Hecate una Void Princess muy poderosa nunca podras confiar plenamente en ella puede que te engañe cuando sea talves...)

Hecate: a que aburrido eres 5minutos mas ñaaa

Edan: nada de eso *paso de la sombra* cae molestia -.-

Hecate: *teletransportacion* sabes que no puedes tirarme tan facil edan

Edan: tenias que decir esa palabra exacta?

Hecate: no pero quise y ademas por que no?

Edan: como sea no importa que ases aqui?

Hecate: segun se hay demonios fuertes me gustaria atraparlos para despues utilisarlos de acuerdo con mis deseos

Fino: se puede hacer eso?

Hecate: si claro si eres tan buena como yo!

Amelia: jamas vas a cambiar no? Hecate: nunca nunca nunca

Edan: si como sea (no puede ser esas 2 ala misma ves esto podria ser malo)

Fino: waooo edan yo tu si que tienes muchas amistades

Amelia: que no sabias? Edan: que cosa?

Amelia: antes con edan no se salvaba nadies el tansolo no es bueno con la espada sino tambien con las palabras romanticas incluso sin darce cuenta claro eso era antes de esta guerra -algo triste-

Edan: callate eso no importa ahora dime me ayudaras?

Amelia: lo siento pero no estoy trabajando con los elfos del bosque ahora

Edan: enserio tu? Amelia: si las cosas estan muy serias lo sabes no?

Edan: si lo se.. esta bien pero me podrias decir donde esta el canal fluvial antiguo?

Amelia: si eso si puedo dejame enseñarte!

Edan: si vamos fino sigueme Fino: si! aya voy

Edan: si quieres tu tambien hecate si quieres

Hecate: donde quiera que vaya con tigo encontrare demonios fuertes

Edan: esta mision no es para luchar solo sera para ver que hay

Fino: enserio? Edan: si solo eso

Amelia: no me lo esperaba te ti

Fino: por que lo dices?

Amelia: el siempre fue del tipo de no pensar y atacar as cambiado ¿no?

Edan: creo que tienes rason pero eso no importa vamos ya

Todas: si!

Amelia: debemos ir por las sombras Hecate: yo puedo hacer algo mejor que eso

Edan: de verdad? Hecate: claro miren esto! *espejismo de cuerpo entero!*

Fino: que paso -se mira sus manos- p-pero que es esto acaso mori?

Edan: no lo creo o talves morimos todos juntos? gracias hecate estamos muerto

Hecate: nada de eso ahora ningun demonio nos vera por lo menos por un rato

Amelia: veo que aprendiste nuevos trucos

Hecate: pues si todos lo hicimos ¿no? Edan: hmp es verdad ahora no nos preocuparemos tanto

Hecate: pero recuerda esto dejara que no nos vean pero podran escucharnos

Fino: entiendo Edan: entonces aun no esta listo no?

Amelia: lo esperaba de ti... Hecate: demonios! hago lo que puedo! no se quejen y digan gracias!

Edan: si si muchas gracias hecate nos la hiciste mas facil gracias

Hecate: asi me gusta de nada

Amelia: si si vamos ya Fino: verdad

Amelia: y que estamos buscando por a qui ahora que pienso

Edan: estamos buscando un entrada para llegar ala camara interior de la antigua via fluvial

Fino: a era eso no sera muy dificil o si amelia-san?

Amelia: no no lo creo pero hay que tener cuidado ¿si?

Hecate: un.. sera un poco dificil para mi~

Edan: ases algo te violo brutalmente asta que nunca mas puedas conjurar un hechizo

Hecate: s-s-s-si!

Edan: asi esta mejor

Amelia: nunca crei que podia ser tan salvaje y amenasante ala vez...

Fino: ni yo estoy aterrada... da miedo y mucho...

Edan: hay una gran variedad de demonios por aqui desde corredores de la oscuridad asta Izs estoy seguro que las laguz y iz estan contra su voluntad y las quiero liberar

Amelia: es por que estan como tu talves?

Edan: exacto y por esta via se manda todo el agua a hamel antes que los demonios llegaran aqui eyas estaban de nuestro lago igual que los cangrejos y los tiburones y demas animales con eyos podriamos avansar mas rapido

Hecate: si tienes rason -tocar el agua- un.. tienes rason... cada ves que vamos mas adelante se pone mas amarga tiene que ser por eso

Fino: wao eres un genial edan! Edan: gracias pero me demore un poco en pensar eso

Hecate: aun asi tienes razon debemos ayudarlas entonces

Amelia: y dime donde crees que este la cosa que contamina el agua

Edan: en los engranajes centrales hay debe estar nosotros los destruiremos cuando limpien esto

Amelia: quienes? Edan: ya veras cuando eso pase volveremos y las salvaremos a todas y todos

**(despues de un rato logramos ver que el pasillo para lograr entrar los engranajes le la antigua via fluvial tenian que pasar sobre el Taranvash de la luz pero al parecer estaba sufriendo otra rason para llegar al centro lo mas rapido posible pero tendria que pedir ayuda)**

Fino: pero... no creo que podamos las 3 y tu contra estos demonios y esa gran bestia se ve muy fuerte...

Amelia: y lo es el Taranvash de la luz el una gran bestia con el poder de la luz antigua pero que la palabra bestia no te confunda no todo lo que tiene es su fuerza tambien es sabio, amable el a sido un protector de hamel antes que surgiera la familia Seiker solo los grandes guerreros de hamel an logrado tener una buena relacion con el

Fino: ooh entonces devemos ayudarlo cuanto antes no merece esto por que no atacamos ya?

Hecate: no fino son muchos y podriamos hacerlo sufrir mas

Edan: tenemos que ir con lo demas si no podriamos emperorar todo devemos hacerlo todo de un tiro nada mas

Fino: ya veo... pero los demas crees que nos ayuden despues de lo que paso esta mañana?

Edan: si creo que si yo me encargare si nos juntamos lo lograremos y los salvaremos

Amelia: buenos esta echo por ahora nos retiraremos no te preocupes Taranvash te salvaremos

Todos: claro que si!

Edan: carajo creo que lo isimos muy fuerte

Taranvash: *Tora Laser!*

Fino: vamonos!

Hecate: a correr! Edan: corre corre corree!

**(despues de correr por sus vidas lograron salir con un par de raspones nada mas)**

Amelia: *suspirar* lo logramos Hecate: ah asi parese

Edan: ala proxima eyos correran Fino: si y ahora como aras para juntarnos a todos edan?

Amelia: si es verdad que piensas hacer

Hecate: tranquilas estoy segura que tienes un buen plan para esto no es asi?

Edan: si es verdad les diremos por que los animales de hamel se pucieron en nuestra contra y como salvarlos estoy seguro que con eso lo lograremos

Hecate: si tienes rason eso los pondra con nosotros Fino: si

Edan: pero yo me acupare esta ves solo

Amelia: enserio? tu solo?

Edan: claro ten fe en mi lo lograre

Fino: si tienes rason te lo dejaremos a ti edan-senpai

Hecate: espero que lo hagas bien baka-edan~ Amelia: confio en ti deseguro lo aras bien

Edan: gracias ya deven a haber vuelto ustedes estaran atras en las sombras talves pues pasar algo pero deseguro que no pero si igual no pasara nada seria bueno igual ahora andando yo ire mas adelante andando!

**(llegando alas Afueras de Resiam)**

Edan: *suspirar* ah! este calor maldicion creo que tendre que quitarme el uniforme cuando vuelva por que si no este calor me derribara... -concentrado- bueno ya estan aqui... comencemos pero no sera muy facil...

Aisha: no esperaba a esos nuevos demonios son mas fuertes que los vargos de antes

Ara: es verdad pero al parecer estos no estan tan bien ubicados como los vargos por lo menos por ahora

Elsword: tienes rason mas nos adentremos en hamel mas fuertes y mejor formados estaran-nota la forma de edan-

edan eres tu?

Raven: los asaremos no elesis? Elesis: claro que si- -nota a edan aproximandoce-

por que por que estas aqui? te dije que de fueras!

Chung: no otra ves hay que detenerla!

Aisha: aqui voy! perdon elesis *supernova* Elesis: apartare *fuegos artificiales*

Aisha: que? -aisha sale despedida alos brazos de rena-

Ara: creo que yo lo are lo siento elesis pero solo es para frenarte *caza espiritus*

Elesis: ahora tu ara? aaah! *fuego inextingible!*

Ara: -ara es chocada con el ataque de elesis y cae al piso-

Elsword: perdon hermana *cuida de espadas!*

Elesis: hermano... *hoja infernal* -con eso regresa las espadas asi elsword con mas velocidad-

Elsword: demonios . -chocan y lo derriban-

Raven: -sosteniendo al caido elsword-

Elesis: te dije que no volvieras! Edan: lose pero esto no es por ti o por alguien mas!

Elesis: y por quien es! es que siempre es alguna chica de tu pasado o que acabas de conocer que necesita ayuda o algo asi

Edan: es algo asi pero esto vas mas aya de lo que puedo hacer solo necesito la ayuda e todos

Elesis: siempre es asi no siempre! por que no le pides ayuda a tus amigas de altera o las que tienes tras!

Edan: no puedo y con las que tengo atras no sera suficiente quiero-

Elesis: no me jodas! *Fuego... antiguo!*

Rena: no puede ser!

Fino: hay que ayudarlo! Amelia: no espera se que puede...

Hecate: si estoy segura que tiene un plan... Fino: -viendo las caras de fe de hecate y amelia.. deven conocerlo bien...-

Edan: *suspiro* bien... *onda de choque!*

Raven: respondio!

Edan: nunca me dejas terminar yo se que las laguz las iz los cangrejos y los demas animales de hamel estan siendo controlados por los demonios!

Elesis: que te lo dijo tu ama demoniaca!? *espada infernal* -correr asta edan- ah!

Edan: no lo deduje solo! *rujido* -parar a elesis con su espada- escuchame!

Elesis: como se que no te esta controlando ahora mismo? como se que no me mientes? -empujando mas su espada contra la de edan-

Edan: hmp! acaso no uno una epoca donde los 2 teniamos plena confiansa en lo que el otro decia por fabor confia en mi una vez mas -hacer fuerza tambien-

Elesis: si si la hubo asta que la destruiste tu!-empujar mas fuerza y dar pasos asia adelante-

Edan: por favor cree en mi -nivelar las fuerzas-

Elesis: no lo digas como si fuera tan facil! tu... tu nunca me..

Edan: por que justo ahora tienes que hacerlo por que si! Elesis: no!

-asen un conjunto de golpes consecutivos ataques, defensas y bloqueos ninguno podia conectar algun combo completo parecia que estarian hay toda la vida-

Elesis: por que simplemente no mueres! -con lagrimas en los hojos-

Edan: por que tu te pondras muy triste y nunca me gustaria ver eso -con lagunas lagrimas-

Elesis: no me jodas tu me pones asi!

Edan: perdon elesis por no haber echo esto antes

Los 2: -dan un gran golpe que manda a volar a la Claymore y la espada sangrienta ala ves-

Elesis: tu! *patada* Edan: -la logra esquibar y...-

Edan: perdoname elesis -edan le da un gran beso a elesis que la deja indefensa contra todo y tambien deja muy muy sorprendidos a los demas-

Elesis: (no no puede ser... apartate maldito apartate)-poco a poco elesis se deja llevar por edan asta que corresponde al beso al punto que sus manos comiensan a despedir llamas-

-despues de uno 12 o 15s se separan con un poco de lagrimas de edan y un rio de parte de elesis-

Edan: perdon elesis ahora me escucharas?

Elesis: -apollandose en el pecho de edan y abrasandolo- si te escuchare pero no me apartare de ti no quiero que me vean llorar y menos por ti

Edan: esta bien escucha...

**Fin del Capitulo 10**

**en el proximo capitulo los 2 grupos unidos para salvar a los animales de hamel del control de los demonios pero edan se encontrara con alguien mas...**


	11. Capitulo 11 a mitad del camino

**siguiendo desde la ultima parte del ultimo capitulo bla bla bla sigamos!**

Edan: escuchen todos -sobando la cabeza de elesis que seguia pegada en su pecho- todas las criaturas de Hamel estan siendo controladas por los demonios

Raven: pero como?

Edan: antes que los demonios llegaran al corazón de la antigua via fluvial donde se mandaba toda la agua de hamel las griaturas marinas estaban de nuestro lado pero cuando llegaron eyas se pusieron en nuestra contra estoy seguro que estan contaminando el agua para controlar alas criaturas si logramos sacar a los demonios de hay entoces recuperaremos a las criaturas del mar.

Chung: es verdad recuerdo que cuando los demonios llegaron a hamel las laguz fueron quienes nos avisaron y les tendieron trampas para que nos preparemos... si tiene mucho sentido

Elsword: entonces devemos llegar al corazón de la vía fluvial lo mas ante posible no edan?

Edan: si pero hay un problema... Chung: si el Taranvash de la luz ¿verdad?

Elsword: y que es eso? Edan: chung creo que te toca a ti explicarnos

Chung: si esta bien el Taranvash de la luz en una antigua criatura que a protegido a Hamel desde ase mucho mucho tiempo tiene poderes de la luz muy antiguos es una criatura algo misteriosa pero amable me sorprende que aya sido atrapado por los demonios debemos liberarlo rapidamente

Edan: exacto mas rapido mejor ¿en cuanto crees que podamos salir elsword?

Elsword: en una hora tu teoria es cierta debemos ayudar ala criaturas lo mas rrapido posible

Aisha: si por ahora descansemos Raven: hmp es verdad

Rena: destruiremos a los demonios, salvaremos alas criaturas de hamel y tendremos mas ayuda contra los demonios es genial Ara: es verdad los arrasaremos!

Fino: a si se habla!

Edan: bueno necesitaremos una estrategia los que tengan conocimiento de eso vengan con migo y chung tu igual

Elesis: bueno voy detras de ti Raven: yo tambien Hecate: no se olviden de mi Chung: bueno esperen no

-siguiendo los 5 se fueron a planear la mision en la fuente de la sanación-

Edan: bien ya estamos aqui... estoy seguro que abra francotiradores de la sombras asi que nesecitaremos que tu chung, fino, amelia, rena y quisas raven se encarguen de esos malditos

Chung: entiendo tambien estoy seguro que abra corredores de la sombra y cargadores de la sombra creo que hay entraran la agilidad y la fuerza

Elesis: bueno hay entraremos edan, elsword, yo y ara

Hecate: no te olvides de las criaturas marinas de esas nos encargaremos add, eve y yo

Raven: bien pero recuerden solo los dejaremos desmayados nada mas tenemos que salvarlas

Elesis: eso esta de echo hay que tener cuidado

Edan: si verdad no debemos herirlas pero tampoco podemos dejar que nos dañen

Hecate: exacto creo que estamos listos vamos con los otros *teletransportacion* -se pone otra ves sobre los hombros de edan- arre edan arre!

Edan: maldicion ahora si nunca vas a volver a caminar... espero que estes lista... he-ca-te... -con mirada siniestra-

Hecate: no no no no no! por favor perdon perdon perdon! nunca mas vuelvo hacer eso jamas por favor no me dejes en silla de ruedas por favor perdon! -rogando con todas sus fuerzas-

Edan: esta bien te perdono... pero si vuelve a ponerte sobre mis hombros a si *susurrar en la oreja* te violare... asta que nunca mas puedas caminar ni hablar...

Hecate: ni hablar pero como... que! no estaras hablando de verdad!?

Edan: lo quieres averiguar? Hecate: no no estoy bien asi gracias ya vamonos

Raven: que a si sea vamos ya

-llegando con los demas-

Add: ya era hora ya tienen un plan?

Elesis: si es es bueno Elsword: exacto!

Raven: creo que ya es hora les explicaremos en el camino mas rapido hagamos estoy rapido ¿si?

Todos: Si!

-llegando ala entrada de el antiguo canal de la via fluvial-

Todos: adelante!

Elesis: como lo esperaba corredores y cargadores ya sabemos que hacer elsword, edan, ara vamos!

Ara: claro que si *estocada gancho!* Elsword: caida de espadas! Edan: *garra de lobo!*

Elesis: *fuego inextinguible!*

Edan: bien sigamos

-una barrera menos-

Edan: los mismos otra ves... *onda de choque!* Elesis: *fuegos artificiales!*

Ara: *bolas de energía* Elsword: *oleadas de relámpagos!*

-una barrera menos y siguiente pantalla-

Raven: bien hay laguzs , izs y francotiradores chung as lo tuyo pero utilisada municiones que solo los aturdan ¿si?

Chung: claro que si *perseguidor mortal...*

Rena, Amelia y Fino: *guia de flecha!*

Edan: asi se ase!

Las 3: nunca subestimes a un elfo! Eve: a si parece...

Elsword: sigamos!

Raven: chung estas listo para otra ronda?

Chung: claro que si *perseguidor mortal* Rena: me toca! *golpe de fenix!*

Raven: ve habia olvidado de ese pajaro de fuego

Rena: que no es un pajaro de fuego ten algo de respeto es una magnifica y hermosa criatura deverias apreciarla su fuego es muy potente

Raven: si si ya lo se, gracias Rena: bien esta mejor

-pasando ala siguiente pantalla-

Ara: que son esas cosas? parecen maquinaria vieja...

Eve: no puede ser son nasods pero muy antiguos claro que no tanto como yo creo que es un eras despues que entre a mi camara... me sorprende que aun esten aun activados

Add: talves por la agua eldrificada de Hamel

Eve: si puede que tengas rason add por primera ves... pero yo me encargare de ellos si?

Add: creo que no te vendria mal un poco de ayuda... Raven: igual yo

Eve: bien vamos pero sean cuidadosos solo desconeptenlos no los destruyan por nada

Add: entiendo *tormenta psíquica-estatica*

Raven: *ametralladora infernal-chispas* eso sera suficiente para ustedes

Eve: *agujas de energuia-sobre carga* con esto sera suficiente... sigamos!

-siguiente barrera-

Even. mas? eso me alegra pero esta ves lo are sola... *espectro cristal de eldrit-rastreador... *lligacaudal!*

Edan: wao que poder... me sorprende... Eve: soy la reina de los nasods acaso no te lo esperabas?

Edan: si es verdad los poderes de los nasod son increibles igual que esas 2...

Eve: esas 2? conoces otros nasod como yo?-corriendo asia adelante-

Edan: pues si en altera 2 vastante amigables una mas que otra cuando terminemos aqui en hamel talves que lleve con eyas... pero puede que tengamos algunos problemas pero veremos que pasa...

Eve: increible...

-siguiente barrera-

Hecate: pero que es eso? otro nasod?

Eve: no lo se pero parese muy agresivo creo que a este si tendremos que destruirlo...

Aisha: bueno hecate y yo nos encargaremos de el ¿si?

Hecate: es que ya se divirtieron mucho ustedes lo toca a las magas divertirse ahora

Elsword: como digan nosotros nos encargamos de los demas andando!

Hecate: -corriendo- lista aisha? Aisha: si pero puedo contar contigo? Hecate: claro que si ahora vamos por el!

Hecate: *escudo de mana* por si acaso Aisha: *maquillaje maguico* digo lo mismo

Hecate: te ves bien pero ahora *piedra del infierno* -ase un golpe fijo-

Aisha: mira como se ase *destornillador-tornado* -esta ves bizarre se cubre- que molestia

Bizarre: tomen esto! *puño de los cielos-error*

Hecate: *bostesar* enserio... Aisha: que ases muevete!

Hecate: mira esto *corte de plasta!* -eso corta el puño de los cielos ala mitad-

Aisha: -sorprendida- no me lo esperaba...

Hecate: sigamos! *pequeño angor-tiempo de explotar* jeje

Bizarre: que es eso? -angor lo muerde- ah! maldita cosa deja de morderme!

Aisha: *distorcion espacial!*

Angord: 3 2 1 boom!-explota-

Bizarre: mueran *picadura de avispon-error!* tomen esto -les lansa el cañon*

Aisha: yo me encargo del misil *martillo de impacto! -eso batea el mosil asia bizarre-

Hecate: *circulo de llamas y respiracion fantasma!*

Bizarre: como? *escape* -bizarre retrocede- *robo de vitalidad!*

Aisha: yo puedo hacer lo mismo *drenaje de energuia*

Bizarre: *triple lanza* mueran

Hecate: estas desesperado *teletransportacion* terminemos esto *corte de plasta* -bizarre queda en el aire-

Aisha: perfecto *teletransportacion* -queda arriba de bizarre- es tu fin! *as de energía!* -eso termina con bizarre de una ves-

Rena: asen buen equipo ustedes 2

Las 2 magas: gracias

Elesis: pero ahora viene lo dificil... chung: es verdad...

Edan: es cierto ahora tendremos que enfrentarnos al Taranvash de la luz

-entran al cuarto donde esta el Taranvansh-

Rena: donde esta? Ara: aya esta *apuntando encima del cristal de eldrit*

Edan: es mas grande de lo que recuerdo... Elesis: eso es posible!?

Amelia: si es verdad lo recuerdo un poco mas pequeño...

Elesis: dejen de jugar y preparense ya!

Los 2: que molestia...

Taranvash: gggggggggrrrrrrrrrr! -salta en medio de la plaforma asiendo que el piso tiemble

Rena: es hermoso... tranquilo nosotros te curaremos! por favor dejanos ayudarte!

Taranvash: -sufriendo por el poder oscuro- swipe:( es un doble garraso)

Raven: rena! *paso de la sombra* -toma a rena y la saca de la alcanse de las garras-

Rena: gracias perdon me distraje... Raven: no te preocupes entiendo tu deseo de ayudarlo asi que vamos por el

Edan: ven aqui *paso de la sombra y corta tendones*

Taranvash: GGGGRR! -eso solo lo alenta un poco- -swipe- Edan: demonios *paso de la sombras-reversa* es rapido

Chung: si es verdad ataquemos de lejos! *mortar automatica y objetivo fijado* perdon!

Taranvash: rrrraa! *teleport* -aparese atras de chung y le da un asote con su cola-

Chung: no lo creo, ah .

Ara: no sabia que podia hacer eso *suprecion: energuia!* intenta parar esto!

Taranvash: -un golpe directo con algo de daño- -doble swip-

Elsword: *escudo de espadas* atras!

Raven: mi turno *cañon revolver!*

Aisha: con cuidado! *guillotina* toma ya!

Taranvash: *aura reflexiva* -eso ase una copia de el taranvash al otro lado-

Edan: eve el otro espejo! Eve: entiendo!

Taranvash: -swipe-

Fino y Amelia: *Pared de aire!* -eso detiene los ataques-

Eve: *springada* muy bien *rayo de energuia* bien eso fue suficiente creo

Elesis: si si lo fue sigamos *flor de loto roja!*

Edan: *onda de choque

Taranvash: rrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaagggggg *tora laser*

Elsword: esto no es bueno...

Eve: miren esto *lligacaudal* -los rayos chocan y se detienen uno al otro-

Rena: *full x* Amelia: full x* Fino: *^xx*

Taranvash: *Aura reflexiva!*-es un poder que devuelve los ataques de distancia o medio distancia-

Rena: no! . Amelia: genial... -.- Fino: como? .

Eve: no lo esperaba... Hecate: ni yo creo que solo podremos atacarlo con ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo

Edan: que a si sea swords vamos todos!

-elsword, elesis, raven, rena y edan se dispucieron a efectuar ataques fisicos contra el taranvash-

Elsword: *zzxx* Elesis: *zzzz* Rena: *zzzz* Edan:*xxzzzz*

-los ataques fueron efectivos pero eso solo causo que el taranvash retrosediera y se enojara mas-

Taranvash: *teleport* Chung: esta ves no *defensa*

Add: bien chung! *xxxx* toma! Eve: que los ataques maguicos no funcionan!

Add: mierda! Taranvash: *burbujas de levantamiento!*

-eso le causa un buen daño a add asiendo que quede inavilidado por un tiempo-

Add: me siento muy pesado... Aisha: lo congelo!?

Elsword: asi parece *revienta escorpiones!* para atras

Ara: eso lo ara enojar? Taranvash: gggggggggggggrrrrrrrrr! -eso ase que los espejos de luz se activen al llamo del taranvash-

Fino: no puede ser otro? Elesis: no es otro clon eve as lo de la ultima vez!

Eve: claro que si- Taranvash-clon: *swipe* -eso ase caer a eve al suelo-

Edan: es bastante inteligente... Chung: pues si no por nada el era un gran guardian... no puedo decir que era lo es te salvaremos! *municion mejorada y objetivo fijado!*

Taranvash: -se cubre- aarrgg! *doble tora laser!*

Rena: los 2 ala misma ves? como?

Elsword: preparense! Eve: solo podre detener uno *lligacaudal!-

-eso solo detubo un rayo pero esta ves era mas fuerte el tora laser termino pasandolo-

Fino y Amelia: *muro de viento!* Amelia: eso talves lo detenga...

Fino: eso creo...

-pero no el muro se empesaba a desvanecer poco a poco-

Raven: *defensa nasod!* Edan: *defensa sangrienta* Chung: *defensa*

-listo para recibir lo demas del ataque aun activando sus potenciadores sabiena que les iva a dorler y los muror se rompieron y paso-

Edan: es muy fuerte no creo aguantar mucho... Raven: yo igual es muy intenso Chung: debemos aguantar un poco mas!

-pero sus defensas fueron rotas pero aguantaron lo suficiente para que el laser perdiera mcuho poder-

Elsword: muy bien chicos ahora nos toca a nosotros Hiper skill! *lluvia de Espadas!*

-eso fue un ataque directo que desvanecio al clon y dejo al taranvash casi en el piso solo faltaba un poco mas-

Taranvash: gggggrrrrrr!

Rena: por favor solo danos un segundo mas y te salvaremos perdon por la demora pero ya puede descansar un poco *raja estrellas* descansa ya por favor

Taranvash: -el taranvash callo pero solo desmayado-

Amelia: ya eso hora de que vuelvas en ti lindo cachorro rena puedes ayudarme?

Rena: claro que si -limpiandose los ojos-

Las 2:*purificasion de la naturalesa*

-eso poco a poco limpiaba al taranvash de cualquier rastro de oscuridad asiendo que sus ojos volvieran aser como antes y su orbe tambien-

Rena: ya esta -acarisiando la melena del taranvash-

Raven: eres increible rena lo lograron -dandole unas palmadas en la espalda y agachandose para ver mejor al taranvash- es genial

Rena: gracias pero fue tambien gracias a amelia

Edan: es verdad muy bien echo amelia lo logramos -abrasandola-

Amelia: no hay de que -abrasando tambien a edan-

Rena: por que no eres como el Raven: yo soy yo sabes

Elsword: Lo logramos ¿no es asi!?

Todos (menos add): Si!

Aisha: esperen y add? Eve: si donde esta ese idiota -mirando para los lados-

-add estaba aun congelado por el ataque del taranvash-

Ara: en verdad esta como un tempano de hielo.. hay que descongelarlo elesis, edan y raven pueden ayudarlo?

Los 3: si... pero no somos calentadores ¿sabes? Ara: si... (no puedo creer que lo digan ala misma ves)

-y los 3 pusieron sus flamas en el tempano de add para descongelarlo-

Rena: por que no se levanta ya? Hecate: debe estar cansado hay que dejarlo descansar un poco...

Eve: en verdad estas echo una paleta sera mejor si lo corto con mi laser?

Elesis: si intentalo Eve: muy bien -eve concentra su energia en un dedo para hacer un laser de presicion para no dañar a add- creo que eso aminorara el trabajo...

Raven: es verdad ahora solo debemos flamearlo Edan: es verdad gracias eve

-los 3 ahora solo soltando calor a unos cm de add-

Add: por dios que frio cuanto tiempo estuve hay?

Elesis: unos 8min quisas... Add: pero como no se dieron cuenta

Aisha: sera por que estabamos con el taranvash y despues ayudandolo

Add: como sea terminen con mis piernas que no las siento

Raven: ala orden *sobrecalentamiento* -despues tocando las piernas de add para que desapareciera el hielo y el frio- mejor?

Add: aaah... si mejor

Taranvash: -parandose- Rena: tranquilo tranquilo ya toda esta mejor... wao eres vastante grande..

Taranvash: -se levanto completamente mirando a todos-

Amelia: tranquilo campeon ya todo esta mejor

Taranvash: *lampiendo a amelia y rena* Rena: waoo si yo tambien te quiero peque.. digo grande mi grande amigo *rasgandole devajo de el menton*

Raven: no agas eso no baya a enpesar a mover sus patas Rena: tranquilo

Edan: se ve mejor cunado no nos quiere destruir a todos

Fino: es verdad.. crees que pueda acariciarlo? Edan: claro pero debes estar cerca

Amelia: vamos fino ven no te mordera ¿no? -sobandole la cabesa al taranvash para que la agache y fino pueda tocarlo-

Fino: si.. -llendo lentamente con un poco de miedo- ya esta bien... pondre mi mano en tu cabeza si no te enojes si

Rena: no creo que lo haga vamos fino tu puedes

Fino: s-si! -acariciando su cabeza- waoo su pelo es un muy suave es sorprendente...

Edan: creo que terminamos con esto aqui ahora devemos ir ala camara central para acabar con esto de una vez

Elsword: es verdad debemos irnos

Taranvash: *telepatia* esperen

Rena: esa vos eres tu taranvash?

Taranvash: -moviendo la cabeza diciendo que si- *telepatia* los peligros que les esperan aya delante seran aun mas fuertes que yo... la camara de la vía fluvial hay un poderoso demonio pero ese no es el problema aun mas adelante en el templo del agua veo una inmensa oscuridad... tienen que estar listos para eso...

Elsword: claro que lo estamos! Aisha: es verdad junto como ahora podremos derrotar a esos demonios ¿no?

Todos: si! Rena: le daremos su merecido a todos esos demonios no importa que!

Eve: claro que si Chung: no abra demonio a cual no podamos ganarle

Ara: es verdad todos caeran y entonces encontrare ami hermano!

Elesis: si derrotaremos a todos esos demonios

Add: nada nos parara Edan: digo lo mismo los acabaremos a todos

Fino: claro que lo lograremos Amelia: si nunca esperes menos de un elfo!

Hecate: si como los demas dijieron.. ademas me quitaron todas mis ideas..

-todos empesaron a reirse-

Edan: perdon pero deviste hablar mas rapido Hecate: como sea todos caeran

Taranvash: tu la chica de la lanza Ara: yo?

Taranvash: si tu la oscuridad que veo en el templo del agua dentro de eya veo algo que te conecta con eya talves dentro de esa oscuridad este lo que buscas talves ese demonio sea tu.. hermano

Ara: mi.. mi hermano? estas seguro? Taranvash: si estoy seguro pero ten en cuenta que ahora el esta sumerguido en poder oscuro como lo estaba yo no dudara ni un segundo en atacarte y talves llebarte con el al lado de los demonios

Ara: lo se debo derrotar ami hermano para traerlo de vuelta con migo

Elsword: no estas sola nosotros de ayudaremos en todo

Elesis: aja yo tambien se es como no tener a un hermano al lado -abrazando al elsword- te ayudare al 100% en esto

Aisha: todos lo aremos estaremos atu lado ara ahora mas que nunca traeremos a tu hermano de vuelta como sea

Ara: chicos son geniales muchas gracias

Rena: no hay nada que agradecer somo amigas no?

Raven: es verdad eres de los nuestros siempre te ayudaremos Eve: es verdad te ayudaremos en todo

Ara: gracias chicos pero primero ayudemos alas criaturas de hamel... asi que adelante todos!

Todos: Si!

**Fin del capitulo 11**

**el proximo capitulo la pelea contra victor para salvar alas criaturas de Hamel y edan encontrara a una vieja enemiga que vendra mas adelante lo veremos pronto**


	12. Capitulo 12

continuando** el camino en la antigua vía fluvial entrando ya en el corazon de la via edan se encontraria con una vieja enemiga...**

Raven: bien al parecer ya estamos adentro ¿no chung? Chung: si ya estamos en el corazon de la via fluvial pero hay que tener cuidado puede haber trampas...

Elsword: que clase de trampas chung Chung: espejos.. espejos que pueden quitarnos el maa eso podria ser muy grabe en medio de una pelea

Raven: a ya veo tienes rrason entonces alejemonos de esos espejos y estaremos bien

Eve: si desia una gran desventaja peliar sin habilidades hay que ser cuidadosos- abriendo la puerta al corazon de la vía-

Todos: vamos!

Edan: como la ultima vez solo que ahora con mas fuerza! Elesis: como siempre!

Eve: bien en el camino hay 2 corredores 3 cargadores otros 3 francotiradores muy bien chung, ara y fino les toca a ustedes primero

Chung: bien acabemoslos de una vez! Fino: Si!

Ara: *jaula de lanzas!* toma esto! -a dios corredores-

Chung: aya voy! -golpeando alos cargadores con su cañon con full z- es el fin para ustedes *objetivo fijado* fuego! -a dios cargadores-

Fino: me toca a mi! *disparo graniso x2* -francotiradores eliminados-

Hecate: eso fue rapido sigamos que hay para comer ahora eve

Eve: espera... 3 cargadores, 1 defensor y 2 corredores por orden de linea edan, aisha y elsowrd

Hecate: solo eso bueno *ptenciador de poder* yo me encargo *cortador de plasma!*

Add: wao si que tiene poder...

Edan: nunca subestimes a hecate aun que paresca inofenciba eya puede ser casi o igual que yo

Add: acaso eres tan malo? Edan: no somos malos solo es que no nos gusta esperar

Add: somos cuantos son en total ustedes NE? Edan: en total somos 10 pero tu ya conoces a amelia, hecate y a mi

Add: donde estan los otros 7? Edan: 1 esta aqui en hamel se llama Penensio otra esta en velder se llama noah 2 estan en altera otro en ruben es quin otra esta en Areha si no me equiboco y el ultimo no se sabe

Add: a ya veo estan por todos lados es genial

Rena: amelia es una NE? no parece mucho... Edan: si eya no toma muy encerio las batallas al comienso pero no importa nuca se confia

Elsword: a ya veo vamos ala siguiente pantalla de una vez Edan: si es verdad vamos ya

-en la siguiente pantalla-

Eve: veamos hay 2 cargadores 2 laguz 1 iz y 2 francotiradores ahora si elsword, edan y rena les toca

Elsword: aya voy! *full x x2* a dios! rena tu turno ten cuidado si

Rena: claro sera rapido *raja estrellas- noqueo- ya esta les dije que seria rapido quedense aqui

Edan: solo quedan ustedes ya termino! *garra de lobo!* - 2 francotiradores menos-

-ala siguiente pantalla-

Eve: otra ves nasod antiguos... yo, aisha y add vamos esta ves..hay 2 antiguos nasod guardian 2 pequeños 1 sentinela yo me encargo de los 2 nasod guardian *espectro crustas del esldrit-refuerzo y rayo de energía*

Aisha: yo de los pequeños jeje *super nova!* ya! y *guillotina* termine de toca add as lo tuyo de un a vez

Add: si si bailemos grandore *patas electricas!* que es todo ya estas muy viejo creo

Elesis: sigamos ala proxima nos toca a raven amelia y ami ¿si?

Eve: como digan

-en la siguiente barrera-

Eve: ya saben que aser hay 2 mermas 3 tejedores oscuros y 3 cangrejos antiguos vallan ya

Elesis: creo que voy yo primero *fuegos artificiales!* esta agua no puede contra mis flamas

Raven: veamos las mias *cañon revolver!* ni con las mias

Amelia: bueno yo no tengo fuego pero tengo un amigo que si *golpe del fenix*

Raven: al parecer rena no es la unica que puede lanzar a ese fenix de fuego

Amelia: claro que no cualquier elfo con algo de fuerza lo puede hacer

-en la siguiente pantalla-

Eve: esos son cacatriguls? si si lo son pero estos son mas grandes... bien hay 3 cocotriguls tengan cuidado estos se ven mas fuertes y grandes que los anteriores y tambien 2 tejedores y 3 corredores elsword elesis ustedes ataquen alos cocotrigul aisha y hecate una con cada tejedos y edan y raven encargense de los corredores

Elsword: no sea muy dificil Elesis: es verdad sera cuestion de segundos

Hecate: 1 solo para mi que aburridos Aisha: digo lo mismo Hecate: quien destrulla a su objetivo primero gana

Raven: esas 2 no se llevan muy bien Edan: miren como se trabaja en equipo raven

Raven: hagamos una habilidad juntos CC? Edan: suena bien

Los 2: cuchilla cañon! x2

Hecate bueno vamos a terminar esto ya Fino: ya estamos cerca

¿?: jaajaajaaa tiempo sin vernos!

Elsword: pero que? quien eres!? Cloe: ya se olvidaron de mi?

Rena: esa voz Cloe!? Cloe: diste en el clavo elfa

Edan: otra vez tu estas ves espero que no salgas corriendo

Cloe: no esta ves solo seremos tu y yo nadies mas los demas pueden pasar

Amelia: como si fueramos a dejar a edan solo no es a si edan?

Edan: no tiene razón deben salvarlos yo puedo solo vallan y arreglen esto yo me encargo

Cloe: veo que si tienes agallas eso me agrada ahora a fuera que esto es personal

-se van todos y solo quedan edan y cloe-

Cloe: espero que estes listo para esto Edan: claro que si espere esto por un largo rato pero dime tu lo estas?

Cloe: obvio te derrotare y después te llevare con tu ama

Edan: ama? estas ablando de karris? Cloe: bam en el blanco apenas de gane te llevare con ella a si que prepárate a verla de nuevo por que tu eres su lobo rojo

Edan: yo no le pertenesco a ella yo soy solo yo... lobo rojo que es eso?

Cloe: ese es el apodo que te puso es tu nombre completo ahora Edan el lobo rojo sangriento dejaste el ejercito para ser libre un lobo que todos le temen pero un lobo que tarde o temprano volverá con su ama y esta ves todo temprano quieres a no

*patada sopresa*

Edan: demoniso -se defiende con su espada- avisa cuando dejes de hablar maldición!

Cloe: lo are la próxima ves ahora pelea! -saca su cuchilla- adelante! Edan: asi me gusta!

-los 2 intercambias ataques pero ninguno da en el blanco esquivando o bloqueando los 2 tienen una velocidad grande que casi no podían desequilibrar la situación-

Edan: estamos muy parejos ¿no crees? Cloe: si es verdad, vamos ríndete de una vez

Edan: como si lo fuera a hacer no me jodas a si

-se separan-

Cloe: si que eres bueno esto será muy divertido Edan: ja digo lo mismo divirtámonos! *furia del cuervo sangriento( el potenciador de poder de edan)*

Cloe: iras con todo bueno igual yo *fuerza de la naturaleza oscura!* bueno ahora veamos que tanto podras seguirme el paso

Edan: digo lo mismo pelea! *carga de poder!* Cloe: * impulso oscuro!*

-las 2 aceleraciones chocan y asen explosiones de aire que los separan otra vez-

Edan: muy bueno Cloe: si pero aremos algo diferente ahora *rompe piso!*

Edan: también puedo hacer algo asi! *destructor de terreno*

Cloe: ya veo que tal con las piernas *patada doble*

Edan: aun no *garra de lobo* Cloe: no lo esperaba buen movimiento

Edan: oye por que no atacas a larga distancias?

Cloe: como veras no tengo mi arco es que no lo sabes? Edan: no se que?

Cloe: cuando un elfo oscuro cae en el campo de batalla tiene que dejar su arco a si son las cosas

Edan: por eso no lo tienes crei que lo escondiste por hay y me atacarías con el cuando este distraído

Cloe: que? eso seria muy bajo... pero si te derroto pobre recuperar mi arco y mi pueblo será libre de nuevo por eso debo ganarte

Edan: ya veo liberar a tu pueblo que paso?

Cloe: en verdad quieres que te cuente bueno no importa igual te llevare con migo quieras o no... bien escucha bien

Edan: bien te escuchare dime

Cloe: los elfos oscuros antes solíamos ser muy pacificos nos lideraba la gran Edrien la maestra de la naturalesa de los elfos oscuros bajo su guía nuestra rasa prospero por mucho mucho tiempo pero un dia aparecieron los demonios tenían un poder desconocido eso era...

Edan: eldrit oscuro no..

Cloe: si eldrit oscuro cualquier ser expuesto al eldrit oscuro su personalidad cambiaba de volvia agresivo poco a poco uno a uno los elfos oscuros y sus criaturas fueron volviéndose malos... por el poder del eldrit oscuro asta nuestra gran lider Edrien callo bajo los efectos de ese maligno poder yo en esos tiempos era la comandante de los elfos oscuros era la mejor pero también cay y después nos unimos al ejercito de los demonios y eso es todo

Edan: si sabes que lo que ases no esta bien por que continuas debes parar

Cloe: ja no es tan fácil en estos momentos te puedo decir eso por que estoy consiente igual que tu

Edan: consiente igual que yo como es eso?

Cloe: veras yo también tengo un contraro de sangre pero el mio no fue tan pervertido como el tuyo solo fue un acuerdo verbal ni tan pervertido ni tan fuerte yo ise un acuerdo con Ran pero tu isiste un acuerdo con alguien mas grande con karris por eso ese poder que tanto intentas negar y desacerte de el no te a consumido por completo al parecer solo lo ase en presencia de la sangre

Edan: estas diciendo que karris puede hacer que me pase eso?

Cloe: bueno eso y mas, menos distancia tengan mayor será el control de ella en ti pero parece que aun no a echo nada importante no tengo idea de que tiene planeado para ti y es muy raro que solo te tenga a ti eres su único familiar podría decirse quisas

Edan: único? no hay mas como yo o no puede?

Cloe: claro que puede! pero no entiendo por que no lo ases debe tener algo grande en mente para ti mejor prepárate ella podría hacer que hicieras lo que a ella le plasca

Edan: algo en mente... (karris: esto es un ejemplo)

Edan: pero que? me duele el cuerpo (esa vos era de ella...)

Cloe: ooo creo que le di una idea esto se pondrá interesante amo! necesito tus poderes! -una luz morada y oscura cubrió a cloe en ese momento-

Edan: pero que esta pasando -su brasa se tornaba oscuro incluso su brazo nasod de negro pasaba a rojo poco a poco la oscuridad llegaba a todo su cuerpo- no puede ser

(en las afueras de la puerta del corazón de la via fluvial)

Taranvash: que es esto es una gran energuia oscura pero de donde... ¿acaso es de edan? *telepatía* edan edan me escuchas?

Edan: ta-taranvash eres tu? Taranvash: si soy yo que pasa!?

Edan: no lose pero necesito que contactes a fino y le digas lo que te dire a ti rápido

Taranvash: esta bien te escucho

-en la cámara central de la via fluvial los demás estaban peliando con victor-

Fino: amelisa-san cuidado- Taranvash: fino me escuchas fino?

Fino: taranvash? Taranvash: si soy yo tengo un mensaje urgente de edan para ti escucha bien si edan necesita que traigas el arco de cloe de inmediato nose los detalles pero deves confiar eso dijo

Fino: si entiendo lo are! rena-san! tienen el arco de cloe?

Rena: si pero que clase de pregunta es esa en estos momentos!? pero si lo tenemos

Fino: bien edan me dijo por el taranvash que lo necesita nose por que pero es asi

Rena: bien entiendo esta en mi cuarto debajo de mi cama esta cubierto por una franela blanca te cubriremos corre ya!

Fino: si gracias volveré!

Edan: no puede ser esto no puede pasar acaso me volveré un demonio?

Cloe: deseguro que si acéptalo de una bes será menos doloroso vamos deja de luchar de una vez

Edan: no me jodas *onda de choque!* Cloe: otra ves *salto alto* no puedes luchar a si ríndete y déjame llevarte con tu ama

Edan: jamas no me rendiré ante alguien como tu! *paso de la sombras y rasga tendones*

Cloe: como!? Edan: nunca me subestimes! *golpe cantarin!* termino!

Cloe: impresionante veo que te subestime bueno me toca a mi *patada rompe huesos! y rompe lunas!*

Edan: kkk supongo que yo también te subestime (vamos fino apresurate)

Cloe: vamos a terminar eso Edan: digo lo mismo!

-correr asia el otro-

Los 2: aah! -los 2 ya no pensaban en bloquear ataques o esquivar solo se cortaban uno al otro sin parar-

Edan: aah! esto acaba a hora! Cloe: aah! no tienes oportunidad! *patada del viento!*

Edan: *sarpaso desgarrador!*

-los 2 se dan un golpe directo que los manda a volar en direcciones opuestas-

Cloe: aaa.. no puedo creerlo... Edan: este será el fin? Cloe: quien sabe..

Fino: Edan-senpai! aguanto un poco mas!

Edan: ya era hora -volteándose boca arriba- Fino: perdón por tardarme pero ya lo tengo toma

Edan: gracias ve con los demás yo estare bien corre ayudalos

Fino: si! volveré!

Cloe: que te entrego fino ahora?

Edan: tu arco es tu arco -levantarse- ahora ven y tomalo

Cloe: gracias pero eso sellara tu destino de una ves por todas edan... ahora si es tu fin

Edan: mira tu arco no te recuerda algo... tu arco de lo que eras antes tu pueblo todo yo se que puedes contra esto déjame ayudarte...

Cloe: no no me jodas con eso vasta para de una ves para ya!

Edan: no mírame mira tu arco tu no eres a si estoy seguro! debes confiar en mi por favor

Cloe: no puedo yo no puedo hacer eso ya para! si vas a matarme aslo de una vez ya!

Edan: no! yo te voy a salvar solo déjame hacerlo -correr asia cloe y abrazarla- por favor déjame salvarte...

Cloe: por favor... por favor sálvame...-llorando- Edan: lo are ahora toma tu arco y ayúdame

Cloe: si pero no puedo caminar estoy devil... Edan: bien yo te cargare vamos subete ya -agachándose-

Cloe: esta bien -poniéndose sobre la espalda de edan- vamos

Edan: bien vamos tengo un idea Cloe: moriremos?

Edan: si talbes Cloe: bueno adelante

-en la pelea contra victor-

Ara: *transpirar* es muy fuerte ya estoy muy cansada... Aisha: yo igual... nose cuanto mas resistire...

Rena: un poco mas... Hecate: maldito

Elsword: no aun podemos no podemos rendirnos! Amelia: no puedo creerlo...

Elesis: edan donde estas... Fino: no se preocupen edan ya viene

Add: eso espero no resistiremos mucho Raven: si es verdad

Victor: es su fin malditas pulgas

Cloe: cállate de una vez victor! Victor: que? cloe que ases hay...

Edan: lo que aremos asi te vamos a destruir!

Victor: me gustaría ver eso

Edan: será tan rápido que ni lo verdad vamos cloe Cloe: si vamos a terminar eso ya!

Los 2: Hiper skill! *doble cuchilla de destrucción!*

Victor: no puede ser!

Edan: se acabo! Cloe: nada mas!

Elesis: increíble... fue un doble hiper skil... Aisha: asi parece...

Raven: nunca me espere eso... Elsword: ni yo...

Eve: se ven cosas nuevas cada dia... Ara: es verdad...

Hecate: como lo esperaba de edan... Amelia: nunca para de sorprendernos

Fino: siempre tan impredecible...

Edan: ya estoy muy cansado -se sienta- Cloe: yo igual -se sienta y apolla al lado de edan-

Rena: cloe? que ases aquí!? -apuntar- Cloe: baja eso estoy muy cansada... vasta por hoy...

Edan: bueno busquen lo que esta alterando el agua de hamel ya antes de que me desmaye...

Cloe: ya lo oyeron vallan Rena: tu cállate y desmáyate de una vez! Cloe: si creo que deverian buscar debajo de esta base...

Rena: abajo... si hay energuia avajo de aquí... si aquí esta...

Elsword: vamos por esa cosa... Raven: destrullamoslo de una ves *ametralladora infernal*

Elsword: ya esta..

Hecate: lo logramos! Aisha: asi parece...

Edan: bien lo logramos... yeah! Add: asi parece

Elesis: pero parece que aun no terminamos debemos llegar al templo de la luz

Edan: es verdad gracias hecate... Amelia gracias por todo...

Hecate: de nada siempre que estoy junto a ti me divierto gracias a ti edan

Amelia: si es verdad nos divertimos mucho junto a ti gracias

Edan: no fue nada ahora salgamos de aquí necesitamos descansar aun no termianos

Fino: si tienes razón aun nos falta un poco mas aquí

**Fin del capitulo 13**

**nada que decir hoy dia solo que espero subir el próximo capitulo lo mas rápido posible.**


	13. Capitulo 13 ayuda entre malditos

**despues de la batalla en la vía fluvial edan y cloe se quedaron solos en el edificio por el cansancio de su pelea de ayer**

Edan: *despertando lentamente* aaaa... ya es de dia...no puedo creer que este en la cama otra vez por que esta clase de cosas me pasan despues de enfrentar a un duro enemigo?... y donde esta cloe -mirando para todos lados y despues siente algo en las piernas- que demonios? -levanta la frasada y ve un par de ojos morados brillando en la oscurida- que demonios... -suelta la frasada- que fue eso...

Cloe: como que fue eso soy yo! -asomando su cabeza-

Edan: a-ah eras tu pero que haces aya abajo?

Cloe: nose pero no ase mucho me acabo de levantar... y estaba aqui

Edan: y por que no saliste de hay?

Cloe: a por que aqui se siente muy calido y en la noche iso frio!

Edan: si pero ya no estamos de noche sal de hay ya! Cloe: no!

Edan: deja de jugar y sal-edan quita la frasa y lo que ve fue-

Cloe: por que tenias que hacer eso...

-lo que vio es que las franjas de cloe las que estas avajo de sus ojos estaban brillando por el poder demoniaco-

Edan: esto no se ve bien cloe es mucho poder demoniaco tenemos que sacartelo

Cloe: si lose pero como lo hacemos!?

Edan: necesitamos equilibrarte

Cloe: equilibrarme? y como se ase eso?

Edan: tengo una idea pero talves no te guste mucho sabes...

Cloe: no me importa lo que sea lo are dime ya!

Edan: bien recuerdas la manera pervertida en la que karis me maldijo?

Cloe: que?... si pero.. no estaras pensando en eso o si? en darme tu sangre?

Edan: no no eso exactamente ablo de adsorver tu energuia solo eso

Cloe: ah ya veo y como piensas hacer eso?

Edan: facil tendria que talves... adsorver las partes donde te salga mas energuia

Cloe: ya veo... si creo que.. si podriamos hacer esto...

Edan: esta bien pero primero debemos hacer esto

Cloe: que cosa?

-edan sujeta a cloe para poner su espalda contra la cabezera de la cama-

Edan: ahora dime donde se concentra tu energuia

Cloe: bien primer debajo de mis ojos puedes ver?

Edan: si claro lo veo ahora tranquilisate no te exaltes ¿si?

Cloe: si esta bien pero apurate

-entonces edan se hacerca a cloe y empeisa a quitarle la energuia demoniaca primer lambiendo las sonas afectadas devajo de sus ojos poco a poco y despues empesando a adsorverlas mediante su boca-

Cloe: esto es tan... raro apurate...

Edan: solo un segundo mas -adsorviendo con mas fuerza- ya esta sona ya esta y ahora donde?

Cloe: mira aqui debajo de mi cuello -señalando-

Edan: ya veo esto podria ser dificil... -hacercandoce y empesando a chupar el cuello de cloe-

Cloe: controlate si me muerdes podria sangrar y eso no seria bueno para ti y ademas parecerias como un vampiro

(yo: a tsukune y moka no les gusta eso)

Edan: si si lose a no me gustas eso cliches *ablando entre cortado* pero ya termine con los 2 lados y ahora?

Cloe: bien esto podria ser un poco mas dificil... devajo de mi corazon

Edan: tenia que ser...

-las siguientes lineas de cloe estabas ubicadas debajo de sus pecho y en medio de eyos-

Edan: por que ami...

Cloe: apurate ya mas rapido lo agas mas rapido se acabara todo ya aslo de una vez! pero no te pases de miron...

Edan: si entiendo cerrare los ojos...

-primero edan comenso con los bordes para hacer las cosas mas faciles-

Cloe: no te pegues tanto...

Edan: no es por que yo quiera es que no alcanzo entiende

Cloe: si esta bien pero termina con ese lado y dejame descansar

Edan: esta bien termine con ese faltan 2

Cloe: si dame un descanso... por que esto tenia que pasar?

Edan: no lose... no me gusta para nada esto..

Cloe: que!? deverias estar honrado ayudando ala comandante de los elfos oscuros para calmar su dolor,... ademas no tengo buen cuerpo?

Edan: honrado para nada!... no es que no lo tengas solo que no ago esto asi por asi...

Cloe: ni yo tampoco ahora terminemos esto ¿si?

Edan: claro que si -empesando con el lado derecho de las marcas de cloe-

Cloe: apurate... Edan: lo ago lo mas rapido que puedo... pero ya esta

Cloe: a gracias a dios.. pero ahora falta la parte mas dificil creo...

Edan: si digo lo mismo.. oye cloe puedes desabrocharte ¿un solo de los nudos de tu armadura?

Cloe: que clase de pregunta es esa claro que no!

Edan: no es lo que crees es que no creo poder llegar asta esa linea con tu armadura mi cabeza es muy grande ¿comprendes?

Cloe: si esta bien pero sierra los ojos o te mato ¿entiendes? ahora mismo!

Edan: esta bien *cerrar los ojos con fuerza*

-mientras cloe procedia con la peticion de edan-

Cloe: ya esta ahora aslo de una vez -hacercando la cabeza de cloe asia eya- y rapido

Edan: si -empesando con lo suyo- (que estraño esta linea es diferente sera que es mas denso el poder demoniaco de cloe aqui por que de todos los lugares justo aqui)

Cloe: ya terminaste? Edan: no aun no espera

Cloe: bien pero espero que no hagas esto a propocito...

Edan: no lo ago espera ya voy a terminar... ya ya esta estas mejor?

Cloe: *suspirar* aah... si creo que ya estoy mcuho mejor... gracias edan

Edan: si claro pero ya puedo abrir los ojos

Cloe: ah? no no espera un poco *areglando su armadura* ya ya esta

Edan: bien ya me dolian los ojos... oye estas bien?

Cloe: si, si lo estoy.. pero si le cuentas a alguien lo que paso aqui te mato ¿entiendes?

Edan: si lo se nunca se lo contare a nadies

Cloe: es una promesa? Edan: si te... lo prometo...

Cloe: bien ahora ire haber si vuelven los demas

Edan: si ve tu... (por que recorde a apple y proto)

¿?:jeje quien sabe...

-entonces las paredes del cuarto se tornan oscuras y desaparece la puerta-

Edan: esa vos y esta censasion no puede ser... karis...

Karis: claro que si soy yo edan

Edan: como . *mira su espada y la toma pero con algo de dolor*

Karis: ¿a donde vas? *moviendo su oz asia edan* -eso causa que una gran rafaga corte el piso y lo deje con fuego negro y moradiso*

Edan: -logra volver ala cama- como estas aqui?

Karis: solo queria ver que asias... asi que salvando a cloe clasico de ti nunca cambias...

Edan: como si supieras algo de mi

Karis: al contrario edan se muchas cosas de ti

Edan: claro que no te creo, esto debe acabar ya -edan se lanza contra karis intentado cortarla-

Karis: por favor! -bloquea el ataque de edan con su oz- en ese estado no eres rival para mi abra un momento para eso edan tranquilo ya llegara...

Edan: si y es ahora!

Karis: claro que no -apatartando a edan- escuchar mi querido edan tienen 2 caminos... el primero bienes con migo y te ahorras el dolor es muy facil no

Edan: para nada cual es el segundo?

Karis: el segundo es el dificil o devi decir el imposible el segundo es que me sigas buscando, que me encuentras y me derrotes y fin de tu maldicion pero eso no pasara

Edan: asi me arriesgare elijo el segundo camino!

Karis: si fallas el segundo camino terminara como el primero pero perderas alas personas que quieres alas personas que intentas protejer... pero como quieres nos volveremos a ver mi querido ed-an ;) -desaparece en una espesa nuebla-

Edan: *cae en la cama* como si fuera a creer yo te destruire y se que me estas escuchando no me importa lo que digas yo sere quien te derrote karis y eso es todo

**Fin del capitulo 13**

**el siguiente capitulo sera de los preparativos para la ida de edan y cloe asia velder apara retirar alas quienas y elfas oscuras del campo de batalla**


	14. Capitulo de comprar y nueva armadura

**continuando donde nos quedamos esta ves Edan y Cloe iran a velder para el a dios y retirar a las elfas oscuras y las Quienas del campo de batalla**

-mientras tanto todos estaban en la sala de reuniones en un edificio que le pertenece ala familia Seiker y que estuvo vacio asta que nuestros héroes llegaron a Hamel-

Elsword: muy bien cual nuestra siguiente solo para limpiar para llegar al templo del agua chung

Chung: en realidad después de la magmanta ya llegamos pero como sabemos gracias a penensio el exterior del templo esta congelado aun sin la ayuda de las Izs los demonios lo an logrado mantener congelado

Ara: y como es posible no debería ya estar casi descongelado?

Chung: tenemos una suposición de que el Sacerdote del templo del agua helado Avalancha callo en las garras de los demonios igual que El Conde Balmey

Ara: igual que mi hermano?

Chung: si ase no mucho tiempo del Sacerdote Avalancha era conocido por su increíble poder con el elemento del agua y por ende con el hielo pero el hielo era su favorito asía cosas maravillosas con el todo para el viendo de todos

Edan: se nota que lo conocías era tu amigo?

Chung: si si lo era cuando yo quería saber algo o estaba cansado por el entrenamiento iba con el Sacerdote Avalancha el siempre me contaba grandes historias de el y mi padre cuando eran jóvenes eran increíbles el era mi héroe junto a mi padre por eso quiero salvarlo esta al alcance de mi mano se que puedo salvarlo yo debo salvarlo se lo debo -triste-

Edan: un... ya veo... Chung: dime edan hay alguna manera de salvarlo lo que sea lo are

Edan: si te comprendo déjame pensar te prometo que te daré una solución para salvar al Sacerdote no te preocupes -dándose un agarre de manos- déjamelo a mi yo se de esto

Chung: si confió plenamente en ti edan

Edan: bien mientras que ustedes planean el atase asía ese hielo de templo yo debo pensar como salvar a el Sacerdote Avalancha ¿si?

Elsword: claro tu solo piensa Edan:

-saliendo de la sala de reuniones para ir afuera del edificio-

Edan: esto podría ser difícil lo de las criaturas de hamel y lo de Cloe y yo fue diferente pero este tipo esta lleno de poder oscuro tal ves si yo lo adsorbiera

-de repente aparece la líder de los elfos oscuros-

Cloe: que idioteces dices adsorber tanto poder oscuro te volvería un demonio y seria inevitable la pelea y después ir con karis piensa un poco

Edan: es verdad debe haber otra manera pero necesito despejar mi mente

Cloe: que tal si damos un paseo? y te despejas la mente

Edan: si es verdad puede que tengas razón quieres venir con migo?

Cloe: a claro por que no vamos los 2 Edan: suena bien

-continuando los 2 se fueron a caminar por hamel su destino era la fuente de la curación-

Edan: -mirando a los lados- (un... creo que cloe atrae mucho la tensión... un que los elfos oscuros no son enemigo de hamel debe ser muy inusual) oye cloe puedes venir por aquí con migo te quiero decir algo?

Cloe: a claro te sigo Edan: bien ven

-entraron aun callejón que al final había un espacio como del tamaño de un cuarto un poco mas-

Cloe: (pero que quiere aquí.. no será) oye... para que me trajiste aqui dime no podrías decirme eso en la calle o será que tu quieres otra ves esas cosas? -sonrojada y con algo de miedo-

Edan: que!? no nada de eso es lo que quiero solo te quería decir que atraes la tención de muchos y te quiero pedir si es que sabes algún hechizo, conjuro o cualquier cosa para que parecieras un humano

Cloe: si creo que tienes razón... creo que atraigo mucho la tención déjame intentar esto *ilusión corporal!*

-después una aurora de luz y humo cubre completamente a cloe por unos segundos-

Edan: supongo que funciono estas bien cloe?

-se disipa la luz y el humo-

Cloe: perfectamente y como me veo?

-cloe se veía técnicamente igual solo que sus ojos y su pelo ya no eran morados si no que ahora su pelo era rubio oscuro y sus ojos eran verde amarillento como un elfo del bosque por que aun tenia las orejas pero por lo menos las podía cubrir-

Edan: te ves como una elfo del bosque Cloe: que? no puede ser pero me veo bien no?

Edan: si te ves bien solo déjame hacer esto -se acerca a cloe-

Cloe: si... -tímida-

-edan agarra la cintas del cabello de cloe y las desata para cubrir sus orejas tan puntiagudas

Edan: ya esta ahora nadie se dará cuenta que eres un elfo no crees?

Cloe: si tienes razón pero dame mi cinta quieres hacer algo -extendiendo su mano-

Edan: bien quiero ver que haces -se la da- Cloe: bien pero voltea

Edan: si si como digas Cloe: volteas y te estrangulo yo misma

Edan: si ya entendí solo apúrate quieres

-paso no mas de un minuto para que Cloe estuviera lista-

Cloe: ya voltea Edan: veamos... ooooh

-el peinado que se había echo Cloe era muy parecido al de Rena Arquera de Erendil pero ya que cloe tenia menos cabello su cola solo le llegaba asta la espalda media-

Cloe: y me veo bien? Edan: si te ves muy bien -disimulando su sombro-

Cloe: y bien volvemos a caminar? Edan: si ya vamos

-volviendo a su camino-

Edan: (creo que las cosas ya están mejor . . y ahora que *viendo a cloe* como no me di cuenta! no por que Cloe es una elfo oscura es por su armadura! demonios y ahora que ago.)

-llegando ya ala capital de hamel

Edan: oye Cloe? Cloe: si dime?

Edan: no crees que tu armadura esta muy gastada? Cloe: un... *viendo su armadura* si creo que si por que preguntas?

Edan: a por que se me ocurrió una idea ya que vamos a ir a velder creí que necesitarías una nueva armadura mas no se que sea vea mejor

Cloe: ... si talves pero donde podría conseguir un buen herrero por aquí?

Edan: yo se donde solo debemos acelerar el paso ven vamos! -agarrando a Cloe del brazo-

Cloe: si pero no me jales tan fuerte

-a donde edan quería llevar a Cloe era con Horacio el herrero de ámel si alguien podía con la armadura de Cloe era el-

Edan: bueno ya llegamos al taller de Horacio el gran herrero de hamel es podrá ayudarnos

Cloe: que tan bueno es? Edan: claro que si solo hay que llamarlo Horacio!

Cloe: estas seguro? Edan: si ven ayúdame

Los 2: Horacio!

Horacio: si si ya estoy aquí díganme que desean

Edan: buenos días señor mi nombre es edan y ella es Cloe venimos para pedirle una nueva armadura para ella

Horacio: muy bien me parece que tu armadura ya esta gastada dime de que material esta echo?

Cloe: a bueno esta echa con escamas de nefilio oscuro acero de los elfos oscuros y forjado por el fuego de las Quienas

Horacio: ya veo ustedes si que se divierten bien podría reutilizar tu armadura pero necesitaría nuevos elementos para hacerla mas fuerte dime te la puedes quitar ahora?

Cloe: a si... pero no tengo otra ropa...

Horacio: ya veo entonces creo que debes ir con Lucy ella te podría vender algo de ropa

Edan: ya veo volveremos pronto Cloe: si asta luego

Horacio: asta luego aventureros... estos chicos de ahora son muy curiosos...

Cloe: y bien donde esta esa lucy? Edan: si mi memoria no me falla ella no debe estar lejos antes cuando venia a hamel esta un poco mas adelante

Cloe: la conoces ase mucho? Edan: si ase unos años es una buena amiga

Cloe: ya veo

-llegando a la tienda de Lucy-

Edan: bien aquí estamos ella nos podrá ayudar Lucy! Lucy!

Lucy: espere aya voy! Edan: cuanto tiempo lucy

Lucy: edan! -saltando y dándole un abraso a edan- a pasado mucho tiempo

Edan: si supongo pero ya estoy aquí y necesito tu ayuda

Lucy: perdon eya pero ya no peleo Edan: si ya lose pero no es eso

Lucy: entonces dime que es? Edan: veras necesito nueva ropa para mi amiga Cloe

Cloe: h-hola Lucy: a ya veo tu si que tienes muchos amigos sobre todo amigas nunca cambias edan

Edan: no digas eso Cloe: con que muchas amigas...

Edan: no le hagas caso... bien nos puedes ayudar?

Lucy: claro que si vengan pero te voy a cobrar Edan: si ya se vamos ya ven cloe

Cloe: si ya se vamos

Lucy: bien puedes elegir de donde quieres esta ropa la encontré y gane en mis viajes en diferentes tierras algunas junto a edan y Cal

Cloe: a ya veo... pero quien es Cal?

Lucy: a ya esta bien bueno veras cal es una amiga de los 2 y la exnovia de- -interrumpida por edan-

Edan: no importa solo sigue buscando Cloe: s-si... -buscando ropa que le guste.

Edan: lucy ven aqui un momento *susurro* acaso tienes que decir eso lo de cal y yo fue ase ya un buen tiempo

Lucy: *susurro* si pero es verdad no y todos sabemos que la verdad siempre sale a la luz

Edan: si ya se pero no es necesario decirlo entiendes? Lucy: si ya esta bien entendí

Cloe: ya encontre algo! Edan: así déjame ver

Cloe: mira

-lo que le mostro cloe a edan era un conjunto de un short morado corto y un bibiri blanco-

Cloe: crees que se me vea bien? Edan: claro que si

Cloe: bien buscare mas si? Edan: si esta bien(me ara pagar por eso)

Cloe: edan mira! Edan: haya voy

-despues de un poco mas de media hora cloe había elegido como 12 conjuntos diferentes esto lo iba a doler pero al bolsillo de edan-

Lucy: bien era un total de 1kk

Edan: au justo en la billetera bien toma *edan le da el ED a lucy*

Lucy: siempre es un placer negocios con tigo edan Edan: si lo mismo digo nos vemos lucy

Lucy: si a la siguiente no tardes tanto el volver! Edan: esta bien!

-saliendo de la tienda y volviendo a la tienda de Horacio-

Cloe: oye encerio eya era antes una aventurera?

Edan: si claro que lo era ella siempre tenia un par de guadañas en la cadera era feroz a media distancia asta que un día se retiro

Cloe: si era tan buena por que lo izo?

Edan: simple ya aviamos recorrido todo el continente y echo muchas cosas y después cada uno tomo un camino distinto y nada mas

Cloe: a ya veo Edan: además le va muy bien no hay por que preocuparse bien llegamos

-entrando ala tienda-

Horacio: veo que volvieron Edan: claro que si ahora por favor tome la armadura

Horacio: bien lo que are es fundirla pero necesitare algo de material escamas de la serpiente de coral tambien de corredores de la oscuridad y por ultimo trozos de la dura piel de la magmanta los tienes ala mano?

Edan: si lo tenemos todos Horacio: si que me impresionan y para terminar el frio hielo de una hagaluz o 2 Izs y 2 Quienas

Cloe: las podemos conseguir mire esto pero no se asuste *inferno triadus*

-aparece 2 llamas que se transforman en quienas-

Edan: bien cloe yo traeré a las izs esperen

Horacio: ustedes 2 son un dúo muy interesante se nota que se an divertido mucho juntos

Cloe: que!? a si es verdad emos echo muchas cosas juntos?

-mientras tanto edan buscando un par de izs-

Edan: en la ciudad en ruinas debe haber algunas estoy seguro entonces mejor me apuro

-después de unos minutos edan llego a su destino-

Edan: -suspirando- sah.. llegue ahora donde están las izs -mirando por todos lados asta que ve donde estan- hay están... pero como les pido ayuda?...

Iz: necesitas ayuda? Edan: que? como sabes eso?

Iz: tu eres uno de los aventureros que nos salvo no es asi?

Edan: si si lo soy pero como sabes eso?

Iz: es muy fácil todas las criaturas de hamel comentan eso y tu eres quien derroto a cloe cualquiera podria saberlo

Edan: como? Iz: veras cuando estaban peleando algunas laguz y iz que estaban por hay vieron como tu y tus amigos nos salvaron y ahora dime que necesitas

Edan: a ya veo bien necesito y tu y una de tus amigas iz me ayuden para forjar una nueva armadura

Iz 1: esta bien cualquier cosa para uno de los herues que nos salvo

Iz 2: si ayudarte seria un honor y a donde debemos ir?

Edan: al taller de Horacio el herrero saben donde es?

Iz 1: claro que si iremos por el agua

Iz 2: si es mejor que corras llegaremos muy rápido

Edan: como digan *paso de la sombra* nos vemos

Iz 1: si es rápido

Iz 2: era de esperarse no cualquiera iba a vencer a a Cloe ahora vamos ya!

Iz 1: a toda marcha

-pasaron unos 3 minutos para que los 3 llegaran al taller-

Edan: ya llegamos! Cloe: ya era hora trajiste alas izs?

Edan: claro entren! Izs: si!

-después unas miradas fijas entre las izs y las quienas-

Horacio: ya veo que llegaron bien las Quienas asieron su trabajo ahora les toca alas izs el suyo pasen por aqui los 3

Cloe: los 3? Horacio: si tu muchacho edan trae a tus izs para que enfrien la armadura

Edan: si...

-el intercambio de miradas no paro asta que ya no se pudieron ver-

Cloe: que les pasa a ustedes un poco mas y creí que paliarían

Quiena 1: si es verdad no esperaba ver a esas frías por aquí

Quiena 2: si es verdad debería saber que el agua y el fuego no se llevan bien Cloe-sama

Cloe: si perdón ya se pueden ir

Las 2: si esta bien asta la próxima Cloe-sama

Cloe: si...

Horacio: ya esta lista! Edan: a ya veo... ya se pueden ir chicas gracias por todo

Iz 1: no hay de que

Iz 2: si asta la próxima edan-yushaa (yusha significa héroe)

Edan: si yusha? no esperaba eso

-y se fueron-

Cloe: yusha? e si que eres popular con las chicas y criaturas femeninas parece también

Edan: si como sea ve y ponte tu nueva armadura ya

Cloe: la as visto? Edan: no claro que no así que apúrate

Cloe: si esta bien -se va al probador-

Horacio: fue un trabajo algo complicado pero se pudo es una obra maestra

Edan: ya veo no puedo esperar para verla

Horacio: bueno yo me ire a dentro tu amiga ya pago la armadura asta luego

Edan: ya veo bien asta la siguiente Horacio Horacio: si -dándose un apretón de manos-

Cloe: ya estoy lista -sale del probador

-la armadura que llevaba cloe era como su antigua armadura pero mas tapada con la pechera como la de la NW solo que envés de sus detalles amarillos tenia los bordes y niveles morado y blanco el la parte inferior era metal morado y tela blanco y morado que parecida a su vieja armadura llevaba braceras y sus zapatos eran de su aleación de color morado con un armo nuevo como la de la NW solo que envés de de las plumas y el color verde amarillo tenia las escamas del la serpiente de coral y morado y blanco igual sus hombreras y 1 escamas sobre las orejas (claro ya no tenia el hechizo de ilusión-

Edan: wao te ves muy bien... Cloe: lo dices enserio?

Edan: si claro que si solo te falta algo? Cloe: que cosa:

Edan: una capa Cloe: una capa y de donde voy a sacar una?

Edan: veras te conseguí una de lucy por eso me demore pero no tan solo esta genial esta echa de un material muy resistente mira *se la muestra doblada*

Cloe: esta bien... -la toma y la desdobla*

-la caba era tan larga que casi le llegaba a los talones era era como la del VC solo que no terminaba en puntas y solo era negra con detalles morados y con el signo de un arco de color morado-

Cloe: o es muy hermosa gracias edan -lagrimeando-

Edan: también dale las gracias a lucy pero igual de nada

Cloe: si tambien a eya ahora me la pondrías *dándole la espada levantando lo brazos*

Edan: claro *tomando la capa* -después poniéndosela algo lento-

Cloe: y me veo bien?

Edan: claro que si es mas te ves mejor ya es hora de irnos con todo esto se me ocurrido una idea

Cloe: enserio entonces apresurémonos

-llegando al edificio donde estaban los demás-

Edan: escuchen todos vallan ala sala de reunión *ablando por un alta voz*

-despues de unos minutos todos llegaron-

Fino: que pasa edan-senpai? Elesis: si que pasa edan?

Raven: encontraste la manera de salvar al sacerdote?

Edan: eso y más cloe entra

Aisha: se... se parece a ti rena! Rena: es... verdad pero por lo menos te ves bien Cloe...

Cloe: gracias esta nueva armadura es gracias edan

Edan: no es nada solo que la otra ya estaba algo gastada

Eve: si es verdad además te ves bien Cloe Cloe: gracias

Chung: ahora dinos edan ayaste una forma de ayudar a el Sacerdote Avalancha?

Edan: si escuchen bien esto hay que hacer

-terminada la reunión-

Edan: muy bien mi ere con Cloe a retirar a los elfos oscuros y Quienas pero ustedes ya saben que hacer no me tardare mucho, cuídate fino

Fino: claro Elesis: vuelve pronto ¿si?

Edan: claro volveré pronto vamos cloe Cloe: algún dia nos volveremos a ver!

Rena: eso no espero -.-

-y los 2 se encaminaron a velder-

**Fin del capitulo 14**

**el proximo capitulo sera de la llegada de edan y cloe a velder y abra una sorpresa**


	15. Capitulo 15 de pasada por velder

**ya viendo llegado a Velder Edan y Cloe estaban en una mision solos no podias dejar que los demas los vean asta llegar asta el punto de reunion con las tropas de los elfos y quienas **

Edan: bien lo primero sera evitar el campamento, la puerta del y asta el piente en llamas los encontraremos por el palacio de velder sera un poco dificil...

Cloe: lo se tendremos que ser silenciosos pero de eso los 2 sabemos como hacerlo ¿no?

Edan: claro tu solo sigueme y todo estara bien no podemos arriesgarnos a fallas asi que vamos de una vez

Cloe: ya esta bien no nos toparemos con tus amistades o si?

Edan: lamentable mente si y serias... Vanessa, Noel y Noah tendremos que rodearlos

Cloe: nunca falta que conoscas alguna persona por donde bayas...

Edan: jaja si es verdad... antes de todo esto y antes de que volviera a peita yo iva con mis amigos nos conocian como la NE (yo: NPCs epicos)

Cloe: a si que eras famoso aa Edan: pues si supongo pero eso no importa ya nos separamos ase ya un tiempo no importa ya

-los 2 ocultandoce por el pasto y los arboles-

Edan: ya estamos cerca... Cloe: si ya puedo ver el puente que recuerdos...

Edan: nada que recuerdos, callate y vamonos *paso de las sombras*

Cloe: si si *impulso*

-los 2 ya estaban muy cerca pero...-

Noah: oye vanessa? escuchas eso? Vanessa: que cosa? asi... noel deja de cantar!

Noel: si si... eres muy aburrida...

Noah: a era eso hmp -sigue su camino-

-escondidos-

Edan: aaah... bueno vamos ya -corriendo asia el puente-

Cloe: ah? si espera -corriendo-

-ya en el puente del Sur-

Edan: bien ya llegamos pero correr verticalmente no es una buena idea... alguna idea cloe?

Cloe: si tal ves por abajo no crees?

Edan: si es una gran idea agamos eso

Cloe: pues si

-llendo por debajo del puente-

Cloe: ten cuidado no te vallas as caer -saltando de borde a borde-

Edan: ja como digas, pero tu tampoco te caigas ¿si? -saltando de viga en viga-

Cloe: a por favor dejemos de bromear y vamos mas rapido

Edan: si nota que estas seria pero si es verdad vamos mas rapido *tomando fuerza*

Cloe: asi se habla *dando impulsos*

-terminando el puente del sur-

Edan: fue mas rapido de lo que crei Cloe: si tienes rason pero aun nos falta como medio camino mas

Edan: si es verdad... vamos al distrito comercial pero hay que ir por arriba tiene muchos edificios pero tengamos cuidado iremos por sus techos

Cloe: buena idea ya era hora vamos *salto largo*

Edan: si es verdad tantos recuerdos *paso de la sombras*

-despues edan y cloe saltaban de tejado en tejado con cuidado de no romperlos y caer talves al fuego-

Edan: bien ya estamos cerca pronto llegaremos al puente de la esperansa

Cloe: lo se espero que no aya caido Edan: yo igual...

-ya casi terminando el distrito comercial-

Edan: *onda de choque!* Cloe: por que hiciste eso?

Edan: para apagar un poco el fuego del camino ayudame

Cloe: esta bien *flecha de hielo*

Edan: bien se nota que ese nuevo arco si funciona

Cloe: claro que si es muy bueno *bomba de aire*

Edan: ire al suela -va al camino- *carga de poner!* con eso sera suficiente...

Cloe: es verdad vamos ya casi terminamos puedo ver el puente -corriendo por lo tejados-

Edan: si creo que yo igual -corriendo por el camino-

-llegando al puente de la esperanza-

Edan: esto podria ser dificil pero no hay guardias ni demonios pero el puente esta muy dañado tenemos que tener cuidado donde pisamos

Cloe: si es verdad ahora no podemos ir por abajo, creo que debemos saltar con cuidado... no debemos dañar el puedte

Edan: si es verdad pero ayudame agamos un movimiento juntos para apagar un poco el fuego

Cloe: como que se te ocurre?

Edan: hagamos una gran onda de viento que apage el fuego

Cloe: si es buena idea *saca su cuchilla* estas listo?

Edan: claro *empuñando sus cuchillas*

Los 2: ahora!

-los 2 juntos hacen una gran onda de viento que apaga 1/4 del puente-

Edan: como lo planie sigamos asta la siguiente concentracion de fuego Cloe: si

-los 2 se apresuran y saltan sobre los escombros-

Edan: cuidado cloe por aqui el terreno esta mas inestable

Cloe: si ya -se impulsa pero el terreno empiesa a ceder- wooou... edan ayudame creo que voy a caer...

Edan: si si tranquila da paso lentos y ligeros... no te impulses solo camina asia donde estos ¿si?

Cloe: si esta bien *dando pasos ligeros asia edan* cuando llege asia ti intentare dar un salto y tu tendras que agarrarme

Edan: si solo dame la mano *estirandose* solo un poco mas

Cloe: si- -el piso empiesa a templar- edan! Edan: salta ya!

-Cloe logra saltar asia los brasos de edan lo que lo ase medio caer sobre su trasero-

Edan: auu... mi trasero... Cloe: mis ridollas...

-los 2 terminaron muy cerca del otro solo entre 3 o 5cm-

Edan: oye... ya levantate... que me duele el trasero...

Cloe: si dame un minuto que no me puedo levantar aun me duele las rodillas...

Edan: si... pero te dije que tuvieras cuidado -sobandole la cabeza a cloe-

Cloe: si perdon... no lo vi venir -apollandoce sobre el pecho de edan-

Edan: ya esta bien.. ¿ya te puedes parar? Cloe: si creo que si -se aparte de edan y se para-

Edan: si bien -se para- sigamos ya... Cloe: como digas

-volviendo asu camino-

Edan: hay mas fuego adelante esta ves me encargo yo *onda de choque!*

Cloe: sabes yo tambien puedo ayudar... es mi deber *flecha de hielo!*

Edan: si esta bien sigamos

-ya casi terminado el puente-

Cloe: edan.. hay vargos adelante no creo que me devan ver *se pone la capucha de su capa* asi esta bien?

Edan: si esta mejor pero solo son 10 sera rapido ayudame desde atras si

Cloe: si muy bien empecemos! y ustedes oribles demonios vengan aqui!

Edan: es hora de jugar un rato...

Vargo: mas humanos... un solo son 2 pedemos con eyos.. vamos!

Edan: bueno aya voy *carga de poder y garra de lobo* 5- te toca

Cloe: como digas *golpe de fenix* Edan: demonios *se lanza para un lado* ten cuidado!

Cloe: si perdon pero ya esta vamonos -corriendo-

Edan: si si... -corriendo-

-ya llegando ala entrada del palacio-

Edan: falta poco ¿no? Cloe: si ya estamos cerca oye edan mira...

Edan: son pedasos del tanque de los vargos no estuve en esta pelea pero devio ser algo dificil...

Cloe: si talves... sigamos ya estamos cerca...

Edan: espera este es el palacio de velder... sera que aun el rey este vivo adentro?

Cloe: no lose nunca podimos entrar...

Edan: si *viendo por los escombros* espera que es eso? Cloe: que cosa?

-edan empiesa a apartar escombros y encuentra algo-

Edan: es una bolsa de un guerrero de velder hay algo adentro y se mueve...

Cloe: vamos mira que es ya... Edan: lo que encontro edan era un cristal de vida y una nota del portador de la bolsa

Nota: estando rodeados por los vargos emos tenido que retirarnos a dentro del palacio para protejer ala familia real pero nose cuanto tiempo puedan resistir las puertas y nosotros en el camino pude encontrar un cristal de vida de una Unirringa fue un golpe de suerte pero aun no le pongo nombre nose si la pueda cuidar la dejare aqui si estas leyendo esta nota cuida de eya ya esta lista para nacer solo acepta la responsavilidad y cuidala bien aqui termina mi nota cuidala por favor- Fin

Edan: es un cristal de vida de una unirringa si son vastante singulares... creo que me la quedare...

Cloe: si seria bueno pero la liveraras ahora? Edan: no aun no cuando salga de aqui ahora vamonos -toma la bolsa y mete el cristal otra ves-

-los 2 ya llegando al punto de rreunion-

Edan: ya llegamos pero no hay nada...

Cloe: claro que no mira esto *disparo de graniso(asia el cielo)* hay vienen

Edan: siento como si la tierra empesara a temblar... Cloe: pues lo ase... mira

-derrepente empiesan a aparecer elfos oscuros y quienas de todos lados-

Edan: wao... ¿como aras para volver a todos esos elfos a casa?

Cloe: inbocare un portal que nos lleve a todas a casa apartete un poco

Edan: s-si...

Cloe: *rritrio niodus* -se abre un portal-

Edan: eso los regresara a casa? Cloe: si asi es es hora de volver a casa todas vuelvas a casa...

-poco a poco una a una las elfos y quienas entraban al portal-

Edan: creo que este es el a dios... Cloe: si pero no te preocupes te visitare

Edan: te creo nos volveremos a ver cloe Cloe: claro que si edan...

-los 2 se dan un abrazo de despedida-

Cloe: te extrañare... Edan: igual yo...

-despues cloe entra a el portal despues que las dejas elfos y quienas entran y se cierra-

Edan: *suspiro y se limpia los ojos* creo que es hora de volver a casa *dandole palmaditas a la bolsa

Cristal: *se mueve de lado a lado* Edan: tranquila ya te voy a liberar... solo espera un poco mas

-despues edan se van al camino para volver a velder-

Edan: (supongo que los demas ya liveraron al Sacerdote.. Avalancha creo si deseguro que si)

-en el edificio de la familia Seiker-

Add: esto ya no es gracioso por que ami!

Eve: te dije que no atacaras por que si Ara: es verdad... eres muy inpulsibo

Add: claro edan ase estas cosas y nadies le dice nada y no le pasa nada, pero cuando add lo ase termina congelado y dañado

Elesis: es por que el lo ase bien y tu no... Raven: eso mismo ala proxima dinos

Add: si como sea termines ya

Raven: ya ya *flamiando*

-mientras tanto chung-

Chung: lo logramos elsword... Elsword: si lo logramos chung ahora solo esperemos que el sacerdote despierte...

Chung: si solo es cuestion de tiempo... me gustaria saber como callo contra los demonios el en verdad es muy fuerte

Elsword: deseguro no fue una pelea justa los demonios no tienen sentido del honor solo esperemos

Chung: si pero fue algo triste romper sus cristales eran unicos

Elsword: si pero valio la pena para salvarlo ¿no crees?

Chung: si pero no tengo idea como se le ocurrido esa idea a edan...

Elsword: ni idea... pero lo logro la cuestion es que si funciono

Chung: si eso es lo que importa..

Avalancha: ch-chung?...

Chung: sacerdote! esta bien sacerdote avalancha?

Avalancha: si lo estoy pero me duele la cabeza...

Chung: perdon fue necesario para regresalte ala normalidad

-el sacerdote avalancha via recuperado su forma humana su piel era como la de chung y tambien tenia pelo rubio y su masa muscular avia vuelto-

Elsword: es un honor conocerlo Sacerdote Avalancha me nombre es elsword

Avalancha: oh gracias tambien es un honor para mi conocerte elsword gracias por salvarme

Elsword: no fue nada todos somos un equipo

Avalancha: a si recuero haber visto 10 chicos

Chung: si pero en realidad somos 11 solo que uno tenia que hacer una mision en velder

Avalancha: a ya veo Elsword: si pero el fue quien nos dio la idea como liverarte

Chung: si ademas el tenia una muy importante mision

Avalancha: aa... esta bien cuando regrese me gustaria darle las gracias y como se llama?

Chung: se llama edan talves mañana vuelva el es rapido en muchas cosas por ahora no quisiera ¿ver a los demas?

Avalancha: claro

Elsword: bueno vamos por eyos chung Chung: si-

Avalancha: espera chung tengo que decirte algo

Chung: si elsword ve tu Elsword: claro -sale de la avitacion-

Chung: que pasa sacerdote?

Avalancha: chung es sobre tu padre...

Chung: o.o mi padre... sabes algo de el?

Avalancha: si el aun sigue en control de los demonios pero aun sigue en hamel, pero antes de buscarlo deben derrotar al conde balmey despues ir por el entiendes

Chung: si esta bien primero devemos llegar adentro del templo del agua y despues por mi padre

Avalancha: exacto solo espera un poco mas Chung: entiendo...

-mientras tanto el velder-

Edan: a maldicion no esperaba que uviera mas vargos por aqui pero como sea los acabe... ahora ya solo me queda esquivar otra ves el campamento...

-edan intentava pasar otra ves desaparcibido rodeando el campamento-

Vanessa: chicos! terminamos por hoy mañana seguiremos descansen hoy dia para mañana seguir luchando por velder!

Todos: Si!

Noah: aaah... por fin a dormir.. estoy echa pedasos... Noel: igual yo asta mañana...

Vanessa: como si isieran mucho... como sea yo tambien tengo sueño...

Edan: es mi oportunidad... *paso de la sombra* lo logre... gracias a dios ahora solo es llegar ala vaia de velder no esta muy lejos

Cristal: *mueve mas la volsa*

Edan: solo espera un poco mas ya vamos a llegar

-el la vaia-

Penensio: que tanto se puede demorar...

Capitan: talves tubo problemas con los demonios

Penesio: si talves- Edan: aqui estoy!

Capitan: bueno ya llego empiesen todo!

Penensio: te tardeste un poco sabes!

Edan: -da un salto y logra llegar al barco- ja perdon tu be un par de problemas por aya

Capitan: se lo dije, a toda maquina vamonos ya!

Penensio: como digas en fin ya estas aqui... Edan: ya yo tambien me alegro de verte

-se dan un apreton de manos-

Penensio: si a pasado mucho no crees Edan: no tanto no es que aya pasado mucho tiempo si no que pasaron muchas cosas y poco tiempo nada mas...

Penensio: no as cambiado mucho Edan: tu crees yo creo que si

Penensio: como digas pero ya ve a descansar lograste mucho hoy dia edan

Edan: si es verdad ahora es asi tu tambien deverias dormir un poco penensio, a como sea asta luego

-entrando asu camarote-

Cristal: -sale de la mochila y se mueve-

Edan: a casi me olvido de ti pequeña -poniendo un poco de energuia en el cristal- ya esta

-es cristal brilla por unos segundos y aparece una unirringa adulta-

Edan: no deverias ser mas pequeña? ( o le puse mucha energuia) te debo poner un nombre ¿no?

¿?: hmp!

Edan: un nombre no pense que seria tan dificil... que te parece kuri?

Kuri: hmp hmp!

Edan: y dime kuri puedes hablar? Kuri: claro que puedo

Edan: si lo imajinaba... bien kuri tu seras mi nueva compañera pero no seras la unica espero tu ayuda

Kuri: si yo te ayudare en todo... perdon no escuche tu nombre...

Edan: ni lo dije... pero bueno me llamo edan es un gusto conocerte kuri

Kuri: digo lo mismo

**Fin del capitulo 15**

**no estoy seguro que are pronto...**


	16. Capitulo 16

**mientras tanto edan en el barco de camino a Hamel para una gran batalla...**

Edan: ya vamos a llegar.. Kuri: a donde edan?

Edan: a Hamel es un hermoso lugar solo que los demonios intentan cambiar eso pero no te preocupes eso no pasara este dia se decide el futuro de esta ciudad..

Kuri: oooh.. y lo lograran? Edan: claro que si! estoy seguro ahora con tu ayuda mucho mas

Kuri: claro que si yo te ayudare en todo lo que necesites!

Edan: muy bien dicho y dime kuri que clase de poderes tienes?

Kuri: que tal si vamos a fuera y te muestro?

Edan: si para ser una cosa tan pequeña eres muy enigmatica -saliendo a cubierta- bueno muestrame que puedes hacer

Kuri: muy bien mira *concentrandoce* jiiiya! -cae un gran rayo-

Edan: eso undira el barco *cuchilla cañon!* -logra desviarlo al mar- demonios eso fue muy peligroso

Kuri: perdon creo que no medi mi fuerza esta vez

Edan: eso esta muy bien pero intenta disparar al mar pero cuidado hay seres vivos aya abajo

Kuri: si lo are bien! Edan: a si se habla!

-despues de unos minutos-

Penensio: *entre dormido* no noah no me congeles... no maldita odio tu media distancia... pero que es eso! una tormenta! -sale a cubierta- pero no hay viento ni nada -y escucha: bien kuri!- pero que pasa...

-lo que vio fue a kuri lanzanlo rayos al mar y edan alentandola-

Penensio: pero que demonios estas asiendo edan y a estas horas un falta unas horas para llegar a hamel

Edan: ah.. perdon penensio pero queria que kuri entrenara un poco -poniendola sobre su hombro...

Penensio: kuri? esa es la mascota que estaba dentro del cristal de vida?

Edan: si eya es no es genial? Penensio: si pero no hagan tanto ruido y duermas ya -se van a su cama-

Kuri: quien era el edan? Edan: el era penensio un viejo amigo sigamos practicando

Kuri: Si!

-despues de una hora-

Kuri: ya estoy cansada... Edan: esta bien kuri lo isiste increible...

Kuri: gracias ya no deberiamos dormir? Edan: si es verdad necesitamos descansar algo

Kuri: -estirando los brazos- hmp! Edan: pasa algo?

Kuri: hmmmp! Edan: quieres que te cargue?

Kuri: si! Edan: solo dilo -la pone sobre su cabeza- si quieres algo debes decirlo

Kuri: si esta bien pero deverias entender Edan: si entendi solo queria que lo dijieras jaja

Kuri: en verdad eres muy malo, pero como al final me cargaste te perdono ahora vamos adelante!

Edan: si si kuri-sama Kuri: kuri-sama? no suena mal...

Edan: no puede ser...

-despues de unas horas-

Capitan: estamos a minutos de Hamel -por el comunicador-

Kuri: edan despierta edan... vamos despierta...

Edan: *medio despertando* ee..? Kuri: edan! vamos levantate una voz dijo que ya estamos apunto de llegar a hamel

Edan: una voz? devio ser el capitan ablando por el comunicador... bueno es hora de levantarce

Kuri: si ya patare

Edan: si si.. -parandose y estirandoce- ump! ump! Kuri: que ases edan estas bien?

Edan: si claro solo me estiro nada mas tu tambien intenta hacerlo

Kuri: s-si.. -se mueve de izquierda a derecha y de abajo a arriba- a si?

Edan: si muy bien bien ya termine Kuri: y yo tambien?

Edan: te sientes liviana? Kuri: si

Edan: entonces si estamos listo Kuri: s-si!

Edan: ben kuri sostente Kuri: bien pero para que?

Edan: ya te agarraste? Kuri: si ya lo ise

Edan: muy bien vamos

-edan salta al puerto y se encamina al edificio de la familia Seiker donde estaban sus amigos-

Kuri: dime edan tus amigos cuantos son? Edan: en total somos 11 cada uno distinto asi que no te emociones mucho

Kuri: ya veo... y son buenos todos?

Edan: si incluso mas que yo pero pretarate talves te agarren como si fueras un peluche

Kuri: un peluche que es eso edan? Edan: muy pronto lo entenderas...

-en el edificio de la familia Seiker-

Add: -viendo por la ventana- ese que esta hay no es edan? =.= pero que tiene en la cabeza? sera un demonio es morado no puede ser... debo avisarles a los otros

Edan: ese fue add? Kuri: :3

Raven: todos despierten todos despiertes!

Elsword: pero que pasa add? Ara: si que pasa... *vostesando*

Add: es edan!

Elesis/Fino: que pasa con edan? Raven: tienen que ser ellas...

Add: edan parece que un demonio lo controla y viene para aca!

Eve: y como puedes estar seguro de eso?

Add: estaba viendo por la ventana y derrepente lo veo y tenia una cosa morada montada en su cabeza

Aisha: estas seguro? Add: claro que si mira por ti misma

-add les muestra una proyeccion a todos-

Fino: no puede ser que es eso que tiene en la cabeza edan-senpai

Rena: deseguro cloe lo llevo a una trampa y lo llevo con karis... maldita hija de pu-

Elesis: si puede ser pero justo ahora debemos quitarle esa cosa de ensima

-y justo suena el elebador llegando-

Elesis: chicos todos apagen sus luces y cierren las cortinas

Todos: Si!

-el piso estaba oscuro nada se podia ver y el elebador se habre y deja ver los ojos resplandecientes de kuri y el ojo sangriento de edan-

Eve: al parecer add tenias razon tiene una cosa rara en su cabeza y si es morada... y con alas

Elesis: recuerdes debemos ayudarlo asi que quitemosle esa cosa de encima de la cabeza

Elsword: entendido!

-poco a poco los 10 chicos ivan llendo hacia edan que estaba buscando un interructor-

Edan: yo pence que ya estaban levantados y por que todo esta oscuro -y derrepente encuentra un interructor- ya era hora...

-lo prende-

Raven: mierda Rena: todos sobre el!

Todos: aaaaaaaah!

Edan: pero que demonios!

-al final los 10 quedaron sobre enda intentado quitarle a kuri de la cabeza-

Elesis: quitenle esa cosa de la cabeza! Fino: Si!

Edan: que tienen?

Ara: tranquilo edan Edan: tranquilo yo no me dejan respirar!

Aisha: listo se la quite!... pero que es esto -mirando ala unirringa- tiene un cuerdo, alas y ropa morada... es un demonio?

Kuri: claro que no soy un demonio soy una unirringa asi que ya sueltame y dejen de aplastar a edan!

Aisha: a puede hablar -la suelta-

Kuri: claro que puedo hablar -detiene su caida aletiando- y no soy ningun demonio! edan estas bien?

Edan: lo estare cuando ellos se vajen de encima mio

Kuri: ya lo escucharon sueltenlo que lo ahogan! Elesis: ah... si

-todos salen de encima de edan-

Edan: -aun en el piso- pero que les pasa a todos? Kuri: estas bien edan -moviendo la cabeza de edan-

Edan: si lo estoy -acariciando a kuri- pero que les pasa a ustedes?

Aisha: perdon edan pero add nos dijo y nos mostro que un demonio de avia poseido y estaba ensobre tu cabeza

Edan: maldicion no paso nada de eso eya es mi nueva amiga/mascota se llama kuri y no es ningun demonio controlador ni nada de eso

Rena: oooh es muy linda puedo tocarla? Edan: no no puedes

Rena: por que no! Edan: como que por que no casi me matan todos!

Avalancha: aaaa... que pasa aya afuera?

Chung: Sacerdote perdon por despertarlo! Edan: sacerdote?.. sacerdote avalancha?

Avalancha: si yo soy el Sacerdote Avalancha mucho gusto tu eres edan ¿no?

Edan: si es un honor conocerlo sacerdote

Avalancha: para nada el honor es mio gracias a ti estoy aqui ahora

Edan: no es para nada ni pude estar hay

Avalancha: no esta bien segun me dijo chung estuviste en una importante mision

Edan: si asi es! Kuri: si yo tambien

Avalancha: oooh pero que es esto una unirriga y en su forma adulta son muy dificiles de encontrar

Edan: pues si fue un golpe de suerte estes sabe de ellas? Avalancha:si un poco

Edan: me podria decir lo que sabe por favor

Avalancha: si claro, las unirringa son muy dificiles de encontrar por que ellas en si son unicornios que representan la oscuridad en este mundo pero no pienses mal solo es eso no es que seas malas ni nada pero tienen una especie que es como ellas pero al reves

Edan: al reves y como se llaman?

Avalancha: uniel eya representan la lus y sus alas, su cuerno y su ropa son blancas pero tienen los mismos poderes me sorprende ver una por aqui en verdad tienes suerte edan

Edan: muchas gracias pero no se si eso sera cierto.. pero pasando a otro punto cuando comensamos con lo del templo del agua? -serio-

Elsword: en unas horas pero primero deberiamos calentar un poco

Raven: si... esta pelea no sera como las enteriores este es un enemigo muy poderoso no debemos detenernos

Edm: hm! es verdad pero tambien debemos salvarlo no ara?

Ara: si! claro que si por favor salven a aren!

Rena: claro que si no ase falta que lo digas Aisha: aja lo salvaremos como a los demas

Eve: si todos juntos lo hacemos no sera gran problema Add: bien dicho

Edan: pero nunca lo emos visto como sabremos donde atacar para liberarlo

Avalancha: bi si lo e visto Ara: enserio!?

Avalancha: claro el fue quien de gano bestia una armadura oscura su piel era palida, su mirada era fria, tenia cuernos demoniacos pero lomas importante es su espada

Ara: su espada? pero aren no utilisava la espada como los demas guerreros Hann utilisaba una lanza larga

Elsword: aa.. y como era esa espada Sacerdote?

Avalancha: como ninguna que aya visto antes estoy seguro que con eso lo controlar irradiaba mucho poder demoniaco igual que sus cuernos talves si los destruimos a los 2 se libere...

Ara: en verdad cree eso? Avalancha: no estoy seguro que piensa usted edan?

Edan: si podria ser verdad... pero si aun no lo fuersa siempre lo podemos atrapar

Kuri: no crees que es algo salvaje? Edan: seria necesario

Ara: esta bien no importa que debemos traerlo de vuelta

Elesis: y lo aremos pero primero debemos estar listo ¿si? Ara:si

Raven: bueno todos a calentar

-despues todos se retiraron a entrenar asta el Sacerdote Avalanca que se quedon con kuri haber desde un lado-

Elsword: bueno formemos equipos de 2 hermana quie-

Elesis: edan calentemos juntos Edan: claro

Elsword: por que... -en el piso arrodillado-

Add: agamos equipo juntos ev- Eve: raven quieres practicar con migo?

Raven: si Add: no puede ser...-en un rincon-

Aisha: rena quieres practi- Rena: quieres practicar con migo fino?

Fino: si estaria muy feliz Aisha: por que ami tambien -en el piso boca avajo-

Ara: aisha- Aisha: si practiquemos! -levantandoce muy feliz-

Chung: hey elsword! quieres calentar con migo!? Elsword!: Siiiiiii!

Add: no puede ser por que esto solo me pasa a mi decearia estar congelado...

Avalancha: si asi lo dices... *tormenta de nieve* Add: tenia que estar el aqui...

-despues unas horas y descongelar a add otra vez-

Elesis: hmp! creo que estamos listo, ya! Edan: supongo...

Elesis: tus niveles de confiansa nunca cambiaran o si?

Edan: la verdad es que ni yo mismo se Fino: deverias tener mas confiansa edan-senpai

Edan: si supongo Raven: a no se preocupes el siempre a sido a si pero eso no lo a detenido jamas ¿no es a si edan? Edan: si a si es

Rena: enserio no hay tiempo para una historia? Raven: no y menos ahora asi que vamonos!

Aisha: si es verdad ya es hora de irnos

-despues todos pusieron marcha asia el templo del agua-

Fino: por fin se esta descongelando... Edan: si parece que si...

Add: demonios tanto hielo... oh! aya esta la puerta de entrada!

Rena: si es verdad ara estas lista para abrirla? Ara: si

Elesis: pero espera recuerda tu hermano ya no es el mismo tendras que atacarlo con todo lo que tengas

Ara: si lo entiendo para salvarlo debo ganarle Elesis: exacto

Chung: tambien recuerden no tan solo devemos salvarlo a el sino tambien ala Sacerdotisa del agua tambien

Elesis: es verdad como se llamaba? Edan: sacha se llama sacha...

Elesis: la conoces? Edan: algo a si ella y yo jugabamos cuando teniamos entre 15 o 13 años entes me gustaba venir mucho a hamel pero eso fue ya ase un largo tiempo...

Chung: enserio? yo crei que las futuras sacerdotisas no podian estar en contacto con los demas

Edan: si es verdad pero mi padre era del mas alto rango de la guardia real de Peita el se encargaba de el cuidado del eldrit y ase mucho tiempo sus antepasados cuidaban ala dama de El

Elesis: enserio!? Edan: si pero eso fue ya ase mucho tiempo

Chung: ya veo eso tiene mucho sentido... Edan: como sea empecemos ya

Ara: hm! esperame hermano no tardare mucho!-poniendo su mano sobre la puerta- esta ves... yo te salvare a ti!

Edan: (solo espera un poco sasha esto terminara pronto..)

-dentro del templo del agua-

Aren: a parece que el show ya va a empesar no quieres ver Sacerdotisa del agua un amigo tuyo va con ellos?

Sacha: ami-go? Aren: si un amigo pero cuando llegue lo podras ver morir deseguro lo recuerdas su nombre es edan el chico que te dejo sola en Hamel un dia antes que comensaras como sacerdotisa del agua linda historia ¿no?

Scha: no puede ser... edan en verdad as vuelto

Aren: pero no te preocupes no lo matare se lo devolvere a quien en verdad pertenece, pero ahora que comiense el espectaculo...

**Fin del capitulo 16**


	17. Capitulo 17 dentro del templo del agua

**entrando al templo del agua...**

Elsword: eve que hay adelante! Eve: si dame un segundo

Edan: por lo menos el camino se ve mas despejado...

Eve: ya esta reforsados... tres cargadores tres corredores y dos serpientes... elsword, elesis, raven, edan rapido y aisha!

Elsword: si vamos darles un gran bom Elesis: suena bien jaja

Los dos: Boom sonico doble! -a dios cargadores-

Edan: nosotros tambien podemos hacerlo que tal algo de impulso? Raven: suena bien

Los dos: carga de poder! -

Aisha: bueno aya voy *destornillador!* como si nada -chao serpientes

-siguiente barrera-

Eve:... 2 cargadores, 2 serpientes y un francotirador... ara, add y rena por orden de llamada

Ara: mas rapido mejor *jaula de lanzar* a dios! - dos menos-

Add: digo lo mismo! *tornado psiquico* -dos menos-

Rena: terminemos *flechas selectivas* y bam! -uno menos-

Edan: vamos al siguiente salon *abriendo la puerta*

* * *

-en el siguiente cuarto-

Eve: veamos... tenia queser... 3 serpientes 2 vinculadores de mana y sangre cada uno y un defensor acaben con el primero aisha, yo, elesis, edan y elsword

Edan: yo me encargo del defensor *paso de la sombra* nada de campo oscuro! *zzzz y garra de lobo!*

Elesis: bien vamos por las serpientes elsword! *fuegos artificiales!*

Elsword: si! *rage cutter!* Elesis: como que te pasaste...

Aisha: eve adelante! *martillo a vapor!* Eve: si ni me molestare haujas de energia*

Los 5: listo!

-siguiente barrera-

Eve:... un puerto dos serpientes y 3 corredores estan en linea yo me encargo!

Aisha: como digas todoa atras!

Eve: miran aqui! -logra atraer la tension- espero que esten listos... *Gigacaudal!* muy facil...

Edan: asi parece...

Eve: vamos ala siguiente barrera Elsword: s-si -impresonado-

-siguiente barrera-

Fino: todos atentos! hay una gran concentrancion de energuia adelante! Ara: hermano?

Fino: no no creo tu hermano es mas fuerte aun.. es una de esas cosas con espinas!

Edan: tenias que ser...

Eve: ya veo rena y yo nos quedaremos ustedes sigan!

Rena: por que? Eve: esa criatura tiene buena distancia y es letal devemos atacar desde lejos

Rena: ya entiendo, chicos sigan nos encargaremos nosotras *golpe de fenix!*.. como me lo esperaba no mucho

Elsword: esta bien terminen rapido! Eve: eso intentaremos...

* * *

-en el siguiente cuarto solo quedaban 9-

Raven: demonios... add elevate y dinos que ves!

Add: bien!... es un camino fijo demonios justo eve tenia que ser... bien hay 4 caballeros rojos oscuros alpareces 2 de cada clase y 1 francotirador elsword, edan y fino adelante!

Elsword: bien yo me ocupo de los LK tu de los RS edan

Edan: veo que en verdad no te gusta mucho la magia... Elsword: si creo que si andando!

Edan: si *paso de la sombra y corta tendon* sera rapido *cuchilla cañon x2*

Elsword: estupidos traidores *revienta escorpiones! y caida de espadas full* ya tienen su merecido

Fino: *espina diavolica* no se me ocurrio nada.. Edan: no es necesario decir algo...

-siguiente barrera-

Add: que ve este ojito... un tejedor normal, dos serpientes 3 cargadores yo, aisha y elsword y elesis

Aisha: ya era hora *super nova* ya!

Add: bien! *conquistador!* fritas

Elesis: hagamos esto juntos hermano! Elsword: claro!

Los 2 *full z*

Elsword: ya esta Elesis: que te parecio edan?

Edan: si buen trabajo de hermanos! (y) Elsword: por que!

Add:... otra vez ese tipo! como era que se llamaba...

Elsword: que pasa add?

Add: espera... ya! es la molestia de conrad... aisha me ayudarias?

Aisha: por que yo y no raven? Raven: hey

Add: ese tipo sabe de nasod como yo con tu magia lo confundiremos

Aisha: ya veo asi que si sabias pensar Add: si como sea los demas continuen

Elesis: si vamos ya!

Aisha: *maquillaje magico* agamos esto rapido Add: *ponenciador* lo mismo digo!

* * *

-despues solo quedaban 7-

Chung: genial solo quedamos 7 Elesis: me sorprende que lo digas tu chung

Chung: enserio? perdon Elesis: bueno ya no tanto...

Elsword: creo que deberemos avanzar todos ala vez Edan: si eso creo...

Fino: caballeros mercenarios rojos adelante! RS estoy segura!

Edan: yo voy! *paso de la sombra!* Raven: igual yo *paso de la sombra!*

Los 2: *7 explosiones!* se!

Edan: tsk adelante 2 francotiradores

Fino: aya voy golpe de fe- -edan la interrunpe-

Edan: espera *defensa sangrienta* -detiene el ataque-

Fino: perdon edan-senpai me retrace..

Edan: no esta bien y ya fue suficiente de eso de senpai as crecido en este tiempo no tan solo a cambiado tu peinado y tu armadura sino tambien tu misma estoy orgullo ahora destruye esas cosas de una vez

Fino: gracias edan, ahora si *golpe de fenix!* si en toda la boca!... creo que me excedi...

Edan: no estuvo genial, sigamos

Ara: adelante 1 defensor y 2 camiantes yo me encargo mas rapido mejor *torbellino!* ya vamos

Elsword: en verdad esta apurada Raven: cualquiera lo estaria

Edan: si entiendo ese sentimiento pero por eso estamos aqui para ayudarla

Raven: si es verdad ja Elsword: si bien dicho axabemos rapido *salta y rompe la barrera con sus espadas*

Ara: chicos.. gracias Raven: no hay de que! *furia del cuerbo(potenciador)* ya! *ametralladora infernal!* -eso acaba con los primeros tres enemigos-

Chung: *perseguidor mortal...* dos menos...

Elesis: que es esa cosa de adelante? Fino: nose pero se be peligrosa

Chung: es un bobosse pero es vastante grande y tiene un martillo igual de grande...

Fino: bien yo me quedo, elesis-san me podrias ayudar esta ves?

Elesis: claro aqui me quedo con tigo

Elsword: segura hermana? Elesis: si claro que si ahora vallan!

Elsword: si! chicos vamos! Edan: no se demoren niñas!

Elesis: a quien le dices niñas! Edan: quien sabe...

* * *

-ahora solo quedaban 5 Elsword, Chung, Ara, Raven y Edan-

Raven: genial ahora solo somos 5 Elsword: eso es mas que suficiente

Edan: si y los demas no tardan en llegar confia

Chung: si pero que seguira... Ara: no lose...

Raven: corredores no havia utilisadon esto en un rato! *Arpon en llamas!* muy efectivo...

Edan: eso es nuevo.. Raven: ah? no es algo viejo jaja

Edan: y por que rayos no lo utilisaste antes? Raven: me olvide...

Elsword: miren adelante! *triple heicer!* -a dios serpientes-

Ara: defensores que molestia! *caza espiritus!* intenta detener estoy! yaa!

Elsword: ara tranquila! Ara: no ya estamos cerca!

Edan: un... si es verdad arrasemos Chung: si!

Raven: a entonces no me dejen fuera de esta fiesta!

-siguiente barrera-

Edan: perdon por hacerlo! *onda de choque!* Raven: *grito ardoso! (no se si lo abre escrito bien o como sea)

-cuatro menos-

Elsword:*Lightning step* suficiente? -dos menos-

Chung: el ultimo es mio! *salta y se impulsa con su cañon para hacer una explosion directa a su enemigo- bien

Edan: escuchas eso? es... Chung: victor! chicos ustedes sigan yo me encargo

Elsword: yo igual chung yo te ayudare a si que.. ustedes 3 terminen esto ya lleven a ara con su hermano

Edan: claro que si terminaremos esto! Raven: ustedes tambien vamonos ara, edan!

Ara: si! solo un poco mas!

Elsword: listo chung? Chung: claro que si...

Victor: solo 2? Chung: si eso es suficiente *Berserker!(potenciador)* te voy hacer picadillo

Elsword: si nada mas *potenciador de poner* es el fin para ti!

Los 2: aaaaaa!

* * *

-solo quedaban 3 para la batalla final por hamel-

Ara: hermano! donde estas hermano! Edan: donde estas sasha...

Ran: los dos estamos aqui! jajaja preparence para su final -parandoce de su trono-

Raven: ese es tu hermano ara? Ara: si lo es pero el poder demoniaco que lo cubre es mas fuerte que la ultima vez

Aren: me sorprende que recuerdes lo de la ultima vez si que te suciste o fue ese zorro que llevas en la cabeza? o bueno no importa rindete de una vez hermana y ven con migo.. tu tambien edan, karis te esta esperando y por que no tu lider de los mercenarios cuervo raven se que tu tambien a sufrido

Edan: escucha! dile a karis que tendra que esperar mucho mas y cuando llegue el momento sera su final

Ran: oo fuertes palabras si lo esperaba ella no tomaria a cualquiera si tiene sentido si que eres unico

Edan: no me importa eso! donde esta sasha!?

Ran: aya mismo -señalandola con su dedo-

Edan: que le as echo!? Aren: asta hora nada tranquilo

Ara: hermano! *bola de energuia!* Raven: espera!

Ran: encerio? -desvia las esferas de ara con su espada- intentaras ganarme con esos ataques tan deviles?

Edan: asi que tal algo como esto! *onda de choque!* -logra hacer un impacto-

Aren: no esta mal me toca a mi -toma impulsu y ase una explocion oscura delante de edan-

Edan: mierda -sale despedio hacia atras-

Sasha: e..dan...

Raven: yaa! *explocion de cuchilla* -directo-

Ran: bueno mira el mio! *espada oscura* - ran ataca con 2 ataques diagoles y termina con su garra oscura-

Ara: ya! *lanza lobuna!*

-ran se defiende con su espada-

Ran: lanzas? bueno pero yo tengo una garra! *fuego negro!* -ran ataca a ara con su garra oscura*

Edan: aun no! *golpe trueno!* -edan logra destruir la garra y darle un par de giros a ran-

Raven: ahora yo! *grandas napalh y cañon revolver*

Are: bueno ahora -ran claba su espada- clon oscuro! Raven: que? aac!

-el clon de ran ataca por la espalda a raven-

Ara: raven! hermano para ya! *caida de lanzas! -eso atrapa a ran por unos segundos- cae! -una gran lanza cae y explota sobre ran-

Edan: bien ara! retrocedamos -los 3 van para atras-

Ran: ja! *garra oscura aeria!* -ran flota asia los demas atacando con su garra oscura ase un ataque directo-

Edan: mierda si es fuerte Raven: si es verdad edan hagamos dobles

Edan: si hagamos eso!

Ran: que tanto hablan? Edan: ya veras!

Los 2 zarpazo desgarrador! Ran: los 2?

Los 2: si! ahora!

Edan: destructor de terreno -edan ataca el piso y desequilibra a ran- ahora raven!

Raven: si! *zancada sombra* toma ya *cañon magno!* -eso manda a ran para atras-

Ran: me sorprendieron... *llama oscura-burst!* -ran causa una ola de fuego oscuro-

Edan: jia! *onda de choque* -eso corta la ola de fuego y corre asia el- *zzxxx y al final lo patea* y -vuelve a retroceder-

Ran: -despertar- *clon oscuro* -esta bes asia ara/directo-

Raven: ara! maldito! *ametralladora infernal!*

Ran: *negro destino* -eso contraresta el ataque de ran- casi -ran se impulsa y ataca frontalmente a raven con su espada- *espada oscura*

Raven: a si! -raven y ran se atacan con sus espadas cuerpo a cuerpo esquivando* *granada napalh!* -eso distrae a ran- ara!

Ara: si! *caza espiritus!* -eso atrapa a ran y le da muchos golpes- fin!

Ran: si que tienes nuevos trucos hermana pero igual yo

-ran se lanza contra ara para cortarla pero ara logra defenderce con su espada-

Edan: *Garra de lobo* Raven: *explocion de cuchilla*

Ran: jaja *invertir gravedad!*

Edan: no puede ser... Raven: nos atrapo Ara: como?

Ran: preparense!

¿?: no tan rapido! *nuclear!* -eso destrulle el circulo magico de ran y libera a los demas-

Raven: sera que... Edan: maldito ya era hora!

Valak: los heroes siempre aparecen al final ¿no? Edan: callate! jaja

Ara: val...ak? Valak: si mi nombre es valak viejo amigo de edan y raven gusto en conocerte y dime como te llamas?

Ara: ara me llamo ara Valak: ya veo bueno nombre ahora par de flojos terminemos ya!

Edan: si si callate y ataquemos de una vez Raven: vamos de una vez!

Los 3: *zancada sombra* -los 3 van a 3 puntos diferentes-

Ran: que? Edan: aqui! *cañon titanico* -ala derecha-

Ran: kkaa Valak: tambien aqui! carga de poner -por la izquierda

Raven: como diria ara... fin! *7 explociones!*

Ran: kaaaic .

Edan: ara ahora! Ran: que!?

Ara: esto es por ti hermano... *Eun!* preparate! *cañon de energuia!*

Ran: como lo esperaba de mi hermana bien echo..

Ara: aren hermano!?

Rana: pero no suficiente... este solo sera un asta luego... buena suerte y a ti tambien edan eya es mas fuerte que yo y su pelea solo sera entre ustedes espero estes listo y... nadies puede detener al imperio de los demonios! -se ban en una sombra oscura-

Ara: hermano! espera! no hermano... por que! -llorando-

(yo: no llores ara por que si no yo lloro)

Raven: ya ara tranquila -abrasandola-

Edan: es bueno verte valak Valak: lo mismo digo pero no estas olvidando algo a alguien?

Edan: si? mierda sasha! Valak: y aya va!

-edan logra llegar asta la base donde esta sasha-

Edan: ahora que hago? Valak: intenta romper esa esfera!

Edan: si! pero como... no importa como o si -intentando romper la esfera con su espada- mierda... *golpe cantari!*

-la esfera se rompe y deja caer a la sacerdotisa-

Edan: te tengo! -la agarra en el aire- perdon por demorarme sasha... volvamos a casa...

-despues de consolar a ara llegaron todos algo tarde-

Elsword: no puede ser llegamos tarde para la accion

Aisha: deja de decir tonterias pero si creo que si.. Add: bien echo chicos!

Fino: si bien echo edan -lo abraza- Valak: yo no soy edan pero me alegra verte

Fino: que? -alza la mirada y lo deja de abrazar- perdon pero te pareces a el

Valak: si es verdad pero... edan murio se sacrifico por todos...

Fino: que no edan? -arrodillada- como... Elesis: edan no!

Valak: si fue un herue asta el final...

Edan: nada de eso! yo aun estoy vivo! lo estoy no raven? Raven: si creo que todos lo estamos

Edan: bien jamas moriria tan facil!

Fino: edan! -lo abraza- que alegria! Edan: si digo lo mismo

Elesis: bien y quien es este pido -poniendole la espada en el cuello a valak-

Valak: oye espera tranquilisate Elesis: nada de eso quien eres!?

Edan: mejor yo lo digo no te vaya a cortar el cuello pero ya elesis sueltalo es un amigo mio y de raven de ase tiempo se llama valak es parte de los caballeros de velder asi que tranquilos

Elsword: es verdad raven? Raven: si es verdad es un viejo amigo

Elesis: ya veo y lo lograron? Ara: no no lo logramos...

Aisha: perdon ara lo sentimos Eve: si...

Ara: no esta bien no es culpa de nadies ahora volvamos a casi ¿si?

Aisha: si vamos ademas ya salvamos a hamel no?

Chung: es verdad salvamos a hamel! Add: asi parece

Rena: hay que festejar! Elsword: si Party hard!

Raven: que? Elsword: nada hay que celebrar

Edan: si!

Eve: esperen, oye edan me llevaras a altera? Edan: si lo are lo prometi

Raven: entonces voy tambien Edan: suena bien

Valak: igual yo- Edan: ni es sueños!

Valak: ya esta bien esta bien... buuuu..

Edan: pero primero vamos a casa

Todos: Si!

**Fin del capitulo 17**

**proximo capitulo un poco en hamel y despues el viaje de edan, raven y eve hacia altera en busca de apple y proto pero seran bien recibidos? o mejor dicho edan lo sera?**


	18. Capitulo 18 que paso añoche?

**Retomando... después de asegurar el bienestar de hamel y ver que los demonios cada ves perdían mas y mas sus fuerzas era hora de despedirse por un rato y ir a altera para después volver pero eso tomara un poco de tiempo...**

-después de la fiesta que tal ves se fue de las manos cuando todos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de edan y su compañía tan única-

Edan: creo que al final si se fue de nuestras manos... -cansado y sentado en una pared- como llegamos a esto...

-lo que vio edan era la aviación echa un desastre-

-el destructor de chung clavado en el techo pero como y por que..., una pared echa cenizas por raven, el y elesis, una brecha espacio tiempo aun lado de la mesa de seguro causada por aisha unas 17 espadas lanzadas a un lanza dardos y flechas ramitas y flechas moradas... elsword, rena y fino... ara tirada en el piso con una almohada de cuerpo completo de ran una mano de add salió del congelador tal ves muerto por el frio los cuerpos y valak estaba colgado en el ventilador de los demás estaban regados por toda la aviación cerca de las cosas que eyos destruyeron causaron o hicieron-

Edan: no puede ser... todos están desmallados desde elsword asta fino... no espera y eve?

Eve: a qui a tu izquierda

-eve estaba sentada como si nada pasara-

Edan: pero como tu no estas... como los demás?

Eve: esta bebida no causa los mismos efectos en los humanos y elfos al parecer que en los nasod es muy fácil de entender

Edan: si lo entiendo... pero creo que muy pronto yo caeré también cuenta la historias de todos eve por favor...

Eve: ah? si pero no creo que mueras solo presentan un cuadro de cansancio es mas no es suficiente para desmallarte solo mantente concentrado y lo lograras además te necesito en buen estado igual raven pero rena no me dejo salvarlo aun que fue difícil librarte de elesis y fino

Edan: elesis y fino... supongo que lo logre

Eve: si aun parece que tienes los pantalones puestos

Edan: a... si supongo que es una buena señal... -levantarse ir asía raven- mejor voy haber si raven aun esta vivo..

Eve: si lo esta sus signos vitales aun están estables para su condición actual claro

Edan: si ya solo intentare despertarlo

Eve: cuidado lo protege un gran dragón verde

Edan: rena supongo.. pero si debo tener cuidado -legando asta raven con sigilo- ya casi... raven... raven... despierta raven...

Eve: no creo que lo logres -tomando refresco-

Edan: si.. oye espera eso es refresco ¿como los demás parecen ebrios?

Eve: no no están ebrios solo se sobrecargaron con azúcar y comida extraña que trajo tu amiga la Sacerdotisa del agua como se llamaba...

Edan: sasha? si siempre le gusto esto (mierda debo buscarla tal ves ella también este como ellos pero primero raven debo separarlo de rena) -intentando separarlo- esta muy aferrada como es posible que aplique tanta fuerza aun dormida tal ves si le doy otra cosa que agarrar -mirar a los lados- un... valak ven tu me ayudaras -sacando a valak de encima del ventilador-

Eve: un remplazo bien pensado si tiene lógica raven y tu amigo valak tienen el físico parecido y son similares en todos los sentidos buena idea (y)

Edan: si gracias... ahora con un movimiento rápido tal ves pueda pasar a rena de raven a valak -edan agarrando a raven y poniendo a valak ala máxima velocidad- lo logre...

Eve: felicitaciones -aplaudiendo-

Edan: si gracias raven vamos despierta raven hey eve me puedes ayudar con el?

Eve: si supongo que si pero apártate Edan: s-si

Eve: -cargando su manos con electricidad como un desfibrilador- 3 2 1 carga!

Edan: raven! (mierda mi voz)

-hubo una explosión en el cuarto-

Edan: mierda los demás -esperando que se disipe el polvo-... tenia que ser están peor aun...

Raven: pero que demonios fue eso? Edan: ah por fin despertaste raven

Raven: tu me hiciste eso edan!? Edan: no no baja la vos no fui yo

Eve: fui yo -tocando el hombro de raven-

Raven: eve tu? pero por que lo hiciste? Edan: para despertarte

Eve: si para despertarte no reaccionabas con nada entonces intente técnicas de revivirían humanas

Raven: pero eso sirve cuando uno esta muerto si le ases eso a una persona que aun esta viva la podrías matar demonios intente otra cosa ala próxima... Eve: si perdón raven...

Raven: no hay nada por que disculparse estoy bien y cumplieron su deseo ahora para que me despertaron

Edan: es que necesitamos que estés a tu 100% al ir a altera Eve: si

Raven: si ya lo estoy... y no deberías buscar a tu amiga la sacerdotisa del H2o de una ves?

Edan: si si muy gracioso pero es verdad ya me voy lleven a los demás a sus habitaciones

Raven: veremos que podemos hacer...

Eve: si encuéntrala ya

Edan: si ya me voy a dios! -sale del cuarto para buscar a sasha)

Edan:(donde puede estar) -buscando cuarto en cuarto- carajo!(donde puede estar.. que clase de lugares le gusta... antes ase tiempo le gustaba jugar a las afueras del templo tal ves si tengo suerte pero no son como las 5 amanecerá pronto pero tiene que ser hay) espérame sasha haya voy!

Eve: ¿crees que la encuentre antes de la salida del sol? -arrastrando a aisha de una mano-

Raven: si estoy seguro el es bueno en esto -llevando a elsword y chung en un hombro- solo dale tiempo

Edan: (rayos en que piensa en irse sola al templo del agua en la madrugada que no sabe que hay algunos demonios por hay aun y ella es la sacerdotisa del agua en que piensa esta chica esta loca)

(Karis: pero así te gustan no)

Edan: aaah! no puede ser donde estas maldita? -viendo a los lados-

(karis: muy lejos de donde estas tu pero no te preocupes no te are nada ni ala sacerdotisa del agua amiga tuya pero te vengo a decir que algunos demonios están cerca de ella así que apúrate cosita)

Edan: no soy ninguna cosita ahora lárgate!

(karis: si si me debes una cosita)

Edan: nada de cosita! -corriendo al templo del agua- (espérame sacha!)

-en las afueras del templo del agua-

Sasha: aun... ya va a amanecer... donde esta ese edan... será que en verdad estaba cansado? -atenta- quien anda hay? no puede ser eres tu!

Karis: u.u pues si soy yo -caminando lentamente asía sasha- o.o un gusto conocerte mi nombre es karis reina de los súcubos es un gusto sacerdotisa del agua sasha de hamel

Sasha: no deberías estar en el desierto de areha?

Karis: jaja que crees que tus ojos te mienten bueno estoy segura que no dudaras de tu piel -crea una oz gigante para atacar a sasha-

Saha: no! Karis: si!

Edan: *paso de la sombra* jaaa! -logra bloquear la oz de karis- tus ojos si te mientes sasha solo es una ilusión o clon de karis ella esta lejos de aquí pero aun así te puede hacer daño

Sasha: tanto poder tiene? Karis: pues si pero se acabo la fiesta aun que fue muy corta

Edan: cuantas veces mas te tengo que sacar de aqui!

Karis: si ya entendí ala próxima estaremos mas cerca asta luego bonito; D tehe

Edan: dijo tehe? Sasha: si si lo dijo...

Edan: maldita nunca parara -sentándose en las gradas-

Sasha: veo que en verdad estas en problemas y que los rumores son ciertos...

Edan: rumores que rumores? ( lo que faltaba)

Sasha: a bueno los que dicen que el gran edan de los NE ahora esta maldito por la reina súcubos karis

Edan: como mierda se enteraron de tantos detalles

Sasha: a bueno las súcubos estuvieron alardeando de eso como un triunfo diciendo: karis-sama es genial atrapar a ese guerrero no debió ser fácil o karis-sama usted es la mejor si karis-sama solo usted puede hacer esa clase de cosas karis-sama esto karis-sama lo otro que molestias

Edan: otra razón para destruirla Sasha: pero veo que aun eres tu mismo

Edan: sabes todos dicen esto pero no se si será verdad... o será que estoy muy cansado...

Sasha: si debe ser el cansancio oye tengo frio

Edan: si igual yo pero estamos aun de madrugada y el sol aun no sale

Sasha: si es verdad pero sabes también dicen que no hay momento mas frio en hamel entes que salga el sol

Edan: enserio tal ves pueda crear fuego con algo de aqui

Sasha:... por que no me abrasas como antes?

Edan: no crees que ya estamos grandes para esto?

Sasha: si supongo pero ase frio y la sacerdotisa del agua te lo ordena es por mi salud entiendes?

Edan: si todo sea por la salud de la sacerdotisa del agua de hamel ahora ben si quieres que te abrase de una vez

ya

Sasha: si esta bien -abriendo los brazos

Edan: si si -abrasando a sasha- a si esta bien? Sasha: si esta bien -acurrucándose sobre edan- extrañaba esto edan como en los viejos tiempos ¿no?

Edan: si supongo que si yo extrañaba esto también sasha oye voltea el sol saldra en segundos

Sasha: si pero no dejes de abrazarme o te hundo en el de hamel -agarrando los brazos de edan-

Edan: ya bien no te soltare ahora prepárate hay viene Sasha: si!

-despues de unos segundo de espera el sol por fin salio asta la vista de los ojos de sasha y edan-

Sasha: es hermoso ase mucho tiempo no veía un amanecer...

Edan: si lo es ase cuando no ves uno?

Sasha: desde la ultima vez que estuviste aquí ase 12 años...

Edan: pero por que no tenias tiempo o que pasa?

Sasha: no nada de eso es solo que... yo sabia que no era lo mismo sin ti aun que el sacerdote avalancha siempre me insistía en que los viera pero yo nunca quería

Edan: idiota aun sin mi un amanecer seria igual de hermoso estoy seguro que el sacerdote se sintió triste por ti

Sasha: perdón pero tenia miedo pero ahora que estas aquí ya no tengo muy es extraño ¿no?

Edan: no creo es normal pero sabes me tengo que ir de nuevo sasha

Sasha: lo se pero ya no tendré miedo otra vez ahora que se que estas bien y no as cambiado no tengo nada que temer eres increíble edan

Edan: si me lo dicen a menudos supongo que es verdad jaja

Sasha: si de seguro que si pero no deberíamos estar de vuelta?

Edan: si pero tu no vives aquí?

Sasha: si es verdad pero aun hay demonios por hay y creo estaré mejor aya con ustedes

Edan: bien dicho ahora vámonos

-llendo al edificio seiker-

Raven: ves te dije están bien y nosotros ya terminamos a qui pero como sacamos el destructor de chung de techo no se muy bien como funciona...

Eve: ya estoy en eso no es muy completo para mi solo evitemos el gatillo y que caiga bruscamente y todo estará bien

Raven: bien no necesitas ayuda con eso de ve algo pesado

Eve: tranquilo *espectro cristal de eldrit- refuerza físico* ya esta con delicadeza solo se necesita esto

Raven: si como digas *refugiándose detrás del mueble*

Eve: ya esta- -el destructor cae bruscamente al suelo- mierda...

-explotocion-

Raven: eve estas bien!? Eve: si eso creo... -estampada contra una pared-

Raven: y el destructor? Eve: en el suelo te dije que solo se necesitaba delicadeza

Raven: si solo eso ahora ven baja suficiente por ahora nos toca descansar a nosotros

Eve: como digas -se duerme-

Raven: y solo quedo uno *bostezo* pero aun tengo que dejar el destructor con chung y eve a su cuarto y yo al mío creo que aun puedo...

-mientras tanto edan y sasha-

Edan: hay creo que no puedo mas quiero mi cama...

Sasha: igual yo vamos a dormir de una ves... creo que me voy a dormir ya -se durmio.

Edan: sasha? creo que se durmió bueno solo quedo yo pero no tengo la llave de su cuarto supongo que la deberé llevarla al mío... esto tal ves me cause problemas mañana... pero ahora estoy casi muerto aaaahh!

-edan entra a su cuarto acuesta a sasha a un lado y el se duerme dándole la espalda y cae dormido-

* * *

-horas despues-

Elsword: por dios que paso anoche... la cabeza me da vueltas creo que mori y revivi la misma noche...

Aisha: mi cabeza...

Rena: raven... -abrazando su almohada- pero que! raven donde esta raven!?

Raven: y comenzaron los problemas por lo menos estoy solo a salvo

Chung: y mi destructor!? ayayaya mi cabeza creo que me voy a morir...

Ara: pero que paso anoche? eun eun estas despierta?

Eun: waju! eso fue genial hay que hacerlo de nuevo no crees ara?

Ara: pero que paso anoche...

Elesis: -semidormida- fuego por todas partes vamos edan ágamos mas fuego -despierta- que? no puede ser fue un suelo por que! dios por que!

Add: por que mi cuerpo esta frio... yayaya mi frazada donde esta tengo frio -escalofríos-

Fino: edan? donde estas edan? ya no estoy durmiendo no waaa solo fue un sueño pff

Edan: eso solo suena a problemas... sasha vamos despierta sasha ya son las... diez vamos levántate, sasha!

Sasha: a si si ya me desperté edan no hagas eso no es bueno despertar alas personas asi sabes

Edan: si perdón pero ya es hora de despertar hoy dia me tengo que ir lo sabes no?

Sasha: si lose pero esta vez me visitaras mas rápido no?

Edan: si lo prometo (y) Sasha: si es una promesa ahora levantémonos

Edan: si si pero yo dije eso primero -levantándose- pero primero me bañare ¿si?

Sasha: s-sii tomate tu tiempo si quieres

Edan: si no me demorare oye sasha la vestimenta de sacerdotisa se te ve bien

Sasha: gracias

-después edan se metió ala ducha por 10min-

Sasha: en verdad me veo bien? -mirándose al espejo-

Elesis: a que día... Fino: ya estoy despierta...

Las 2: y edan?- que?

Fino: hola elesis-san Elesis: hola fino que haces?

Fino: llegando al cuarto de edan y tu? Elesis: igual yo no vas hacer algo primero como practicar?

Fino: no no y tu no lo aras?

Elesis: si pero después Fino: bueno supongo que igual yo

-las 2 aceleraban el paso más y mas-

Elesis: enserio parece un bonito día para salir

Fino: si es verdad pero no y como dices que es un bonito por que no vas tu y das un paseo

Elesis: si creo que si pero la are con edan

Fino: ya veo pero yo pensaba lo mismo

Elesis: a si!? Fino: si!

-empujándose frente a frente-

Las 2: edan! -abriendo la puerta del cuarto de edan-

Sasha: que!?

-las dos sorprendieron a sasha mientras se miraba al espejo y edan en la ducha-

Elesis: hey edan quieres salir con migo- Fino: cállate no edan mejor con migo-

Sasha: a-ah hola!

Las 2: y edan?

Sasha: a edan donde esta edan? a e-e-sta en el

Las 2: donde esta dilo ya

Edan: estoy aquí maldición -salio del baño con un short y un bivirí y el pelo mojado- que quieren!

Elesis: edan! que hace la sacerdotisa aquí y tu saliendo de la ducha!?

Edan: a eso es fac- -interrumpido-

Fino: si es verdad que pasa aquí!?

Edan: esperen! Sasha: yo lo puedo explicar

Las 2: pues dilo! Edan: tranquilas...

Sasha: bueno escuchen después de que la fiesta empezara a... alocarse creo que así se dice... sali a tomar aire pero al regresar todos se avían vuelto locos y decidí ir a buscar un lugar donde pueda tener paz

Elesis: perdón... creo Fino: si perdón...

Sasha: no esta bien y pensé en ir al templo del agua y ya fui tiempo después edan fue a mi rescate

Fino: rescate que paso?

Sasha: algo que nunca pensé que sucedería... edan te toca -ase un cambio con la mano-

Edan: ah? pero que... si ya esta bien lo que paso es que karis apareció

Elesis: karis! esa misma karis!? Edan: si ella misma

Elesis: pero que no estaba lejos? Edan: si era un clon pero era peligrosa

Fino: y que paso sigue edan termina de una ves! Elesis: si si

Edan:; bien -.- , logre bloquear su ataque y desapareció esa maldita después vimos el amanecer juntos y volvimos aquí pero como no tenia la llave del cuarto de sasha decidí traerla aquí y no paso nada ella es una sacerdotisa y todo eso y al final me estaba duchando por que si y fin

Elesis: ya veo tiene sentido... Fino: si...

Raven: edan ya es hora! Edan: ya ahora mismo?

Kuri: si ahora mismo edan es hora de irnos ya

Edan: o kuri me pregunte donde estabas veo que estas bien

Kuri: estaba con el sacerdote avalancha

Edan: ya veo que bueno Sasha: si el siempre tiene buenas historias

Raven: si pero es hora de irnos yo ya me despedí

Edan: si esta bien elesis, fino no se preocupes este viaje no tardara mucho pero sigan adelante con los demás vallan a areha hay esta la siguiente concentración de demonios

Elesis: si esta bien no te tardes tanto Fino: si es verdad no tardes mucho

Edan: si esta bien

-y después un abraso de 3-

Edan: ya listo vallan con los demás las 2: si!

Sasha: ten cuidado si? Edan: claro te lo prometí volveré no te preocupes

Sasha: así será

-los 2 se dan un abraso-

Raven: bien edan es hora Edan: si lo se y eve?

Raven: en el puerto ya debemos irnos de una vez o tal ves de enoje

Edan: si si entiendo vámonos ya estoy listo -terminando de poner su uniforme- bien ya es hora de irnos -acomodándose su gorra-

-los 2 llegando al puerto de hamel donde los esperaba eve-

Eve: ya era hora! ustedes si se demoran en verdad

Raven: perdón edan tenia que despedirse Edan: si perdón perdón ahora vamonos-

Lucy: edaaannn! Edan: lucy? pero que pasa?

Lucy: te tengo que decir algo muy importante escucha

Edan: si esta bien te escucho fuerte y claro

Lucy: vas a areha no? Edan: si hay mas demonios por haya

Lucy: si penensio me dijo que te digiera que cal esta en areha peleando contra esos demonios

Edan: no puede ser por que de toda tenia que ser ella

Lucy: eso no importa espero que estés listo

Edan: si lo estoy gracias lucy a dios Lucy: si a dios edan cuídate mucho! -se va-

Raven: que paso? Edan: nada es hora de partir vámonos ya!

Todos: si!

Capitán: en marcha activa sistema de vuelo vamos a altera!

Eve: y dime edan las encontraremos?

Edan: claro que si no son muy buenas escondiéndose lo lograremos (pero no se si le guste a proto verme otra ves mejor estar listo por algo de agresividad pero igual haya voy) vamos!

**Fin del capitulo 18**

**proximo capitulo de vuelta a altera **


	19. Capitulo 19 reconcilio

**siguiendo los echos edan, raven y eve hiban a altera a encontrar a dos antiguas nasod igual que eve**

-ya habiendo llegado a las sonas de los nasod en altera comensaba la busqueda-

Edan: si mas no recuerdo ellas estan por el norte tu que dices eve?

Eve: si es verdad hay una concentracion de energuia en ese punto alguna manera de llegar rapido raven?

Raven: si tengo una utlisememos monturas creo que para este caso servirian un mobit RT no creen? y tienen ustedes ala mano unos?

Edan: si tengo supongo que son adecuados para esta ocacion Eve: digo lo mismo

Raven: buen pues comboquen y monte... vamos de una ves -montado en su mobit- buen chico

Edan: ya que va vamos pequeño hacia el norte!

Eve: ese mucho tiempo que no hacia esto... vamos adelante!

Todos: si!

-mientras montaban hacia la concentracion de energuia...-

Raven: y dime edan esas 2 nasod tienen nombre?

Edan: si si tienen una se llama Apple en general me cae muy bien se nota que sabe mucho te agradara eve

Eve: y la otra dijiste que eran dos no es cierto? Raven: si dinos y la segunda como es?

Edan: a bueno ella tiene un nombre mas larga su nombre es... Q-PROTO_00 no es muy es bueno pero tiene sus momentos en la que no es muy amigable asta donde vimos ella es un nasod guerrera pero dejo eso atras pero es dura al peliar

Eve: ya veo una nasod creada para la guerra si las dos son de mis tiempos... lo unico es que... no me parecen conocidas...

Raven: pero ni siquiera las as visto! Edan: fuck logic! como sea ya estamos llegando ¿no?

Eve: solo unos metros mas... Edan: miren esa es la entrada -señalando una vieja entrada con plantas encima-

Raven: ya veo parece unas viejas ruinan... Eve: si se be adecuada para esconderce...

Edan: si es verdad pero no se dejen engañar por esa entrada antigua adentro se parece al nucleo antes de irme los tres estabamos buscando mas lugares hay abajo encontramos un par de cuartos deseguro que encontraron mas cosas aun...

Eve: bien eso suena muy prometedor... Kuri: si! siempre es genial encontrar alas amigas de edan -saliendo de su bolsa-

Edan: bien kuri ya era hora que despiertes por que vamos a entrar -guardar montura- eve nos puedes dar luz?

Eve: si pero el camino no deveria estar iluminado? Raven: si es verdad hagamos mas luz -prendiendo su mano-

Edan: si supongo que si -prendio igual su mano- mas adelante hay un hacensor sera facil...

Kuri: nunca me trae confiansa cunado dices eso edan... Edan: si supongo...

-despues de bajar por el hacensor-

Edan: creo que desde aqui hay que ir con cuidado atentos... -mirando para todos lados- no a cambiado mucho...

Eve: si es verdad se parece al nuecleo de altera pero esta es una sala de reposo para los heridos esta en muy buen estado a decir verdad...

Raven: si se puede ver que la an mantenido limpia y ordenada pero donde estan...

Edan: no tengo idea... alguna idea... Kuri: yo yo! que tal si van a ese hoyo en el piso?

Raven: eso estaba cuando te fuiste? Edan: si si estaba lo iso proto al salir de invernacion

Eve: ya veo supongo que no fue un buen dia... Edan: no no lo fue...

Raven: edan y su vida.. bueno a bajo! -lanzandoce por el hoyo-

Eve: por lo menos esperanos! Edan: y aya vamos kuri mandente adentro

Kuri: esta bien!

-despues de llegar al final del hoyo-

Raven: mira otro hoyo pero este en la pared que dices edan?

Edan: si este es nuevo creo que veo luz al fondo deven ser ellas Eve: entonces andando

-entonces los 3 corrieron asia esa luz-

Raven: esperen, esperen hay alguien hay... Edan: dejame ver... -se asoma- es apple pero donde esta proto... no la veo

Raven: creo que ya la encontre... -señalando atras de el y eve- se nota que es tu amiga...

PROTO: diganme quienes son? Raven: raven mi nombre es raven y soy un humano

Eve: mucho gusto soy eve una antigua princesa nasod y tu eres Q-PROTO_00 no es asi?

PROTO: o es genial esto le encantara a apple y tu el ulyimo el de ropa roja... (no puede ser)

Edan: tu ya sabes quien soy, pero da igual mi nombre es edan

PROTO: tu maldito! -poniendolo contra la pared- Edan: ... que buena bienvenida raven, eve llevense a kuri y diganle hola a apple

Kuri: pero edan!? Raven: el estara bien vamos kuri Kuri: s-si...

-siguieron-

Edan: vaya forma de decir hola la tuya pero lo imajinava...

PROTO: a si pues vaya forma de decir a dios la tuya yo no me la imajinava... pero por que... dime que hay una razon...

Edan: si hay una rason pero antes dime como an ido las cosas por aqui?

PROTO: si bien an ido bien hemos podido activar mar generadores y encontrar algunos cuartos mas pero a sido algo dificil, si te hubieras quedado hubiera sido mas facil!

Edan: si es verdad pero ahora escucha te dire la rason por la cual me tenia que ir y aun no acaba...

PROTO: bien dimela tengo el derecho a saberlo! Edan: si creo que si pero mejor llebame con apple asi se las dire a las 2 juntas PROTO: bien entiendo vamos

-con eve, appe y raven-

Eve: mucho gusto mi nombre es Eve princesa de los nasod

Apple: waaaa otra princesa nasod es un honor princesa eve antes havia muchas historias de usted

Raven: encerio de ella? Eve: si aun que no lo creas yo era muy famosa en esos tiempos

Apple: si ahora mi nombre es Apple una antigua princesa de los nasod tambien

Eve: si ahora que te veo recuerdo haber escuchado de ti tambien para mi es un honor conocerte

Apple: y dime tu quien eres un subdito de eve o algo asi.. veo que tu tambien tienes un brazo nados igual que un amigo

Raven: si mi nombre es raven y nada mas y ese amigo tuyo se llama edan?

Apple: o exacto lo conoces? Raven: viene en camino

Kuri: no se olviden de mi! Apple: ooh pero que cosita tan linda como te llamas?

Kuri: kuri soy una unirringa represento la oscuridad y le pertenesco a edan y nadies mas

Apple: ya veo es un gusto mi nombre es apple que adorable Kuri: un gusto conocerte

Apple: lo mismo digo... oh! edan es genial volverte haber -abrazadolo-

Edan: si digo lo mismo es genial volverte a ver...

PROTO: no hagas como si no hubiera pasado nada ahora pide disculpas

Edan: si entiendo apple,... proto les pido que me perdonen por haberme ido de esa forma espero que me perdonen

Apple: claro que te perdono edan siempre seremos amigos Edan: gracias y tu proto

PROTO: si supongo que yo tambien te perdono por tu actuacion y desisto en intentar de asesinarte

Edan: aaah... eso me alivia tanto bueno eve alo lo tuyo Eve: si diganme es verdad que estan intentado resurgir al imperio nasod?

Apple: claro que si pero nos hemos topado con un obstaculo en el camino...

Eve: y cual es ese? PROTO: hay un tunel contaminado con como se llama.. alteracianas reforsadas si logramos atrabesarlo podremos ir mas lejos por que al final de ese tunel hay un nucleo que talves aun funcione pero necesitamos mas gente y justo ustedes llegaron ustedes nos ayudaran?

Edan: claro ¿lo aremos no chicos? Raven: si nunca me negaria hay que hacerlo

Eve: si ni yo lo aremos todos juntos todo sea por el imperio de los nasod arreglaremos todo esto

Apple: muchas gracias pero necesitan descansar un poco no creen iremos mañana por ahora descansen es genial ver a alguien de mi misma era

Eve: si digo lo mismo me siento mejor sabiendo que no estoy sola

PROTO: si nunca mas ahora los nasod debemos estar juntos Eve: bien dicho ahora donde descansaremos?

Apple: vengan! Edan: claro

-despues de llegar a las camas de la sala de descanso-

Apple: no son mucho pero por favor acepten

Raven: claro con mucho gusto gracias Edan: si ya estoy acostumbrado

Eve: bien yo ire a ver los alrededores...

Edan: bueno nosotros buscaremos un lugar para poner nuestra comina con ellas no tienen problemas con eso

Raven: si vamos hay que buscar un estante o algo asi vamos haber por hay... Edan: si claro

Apple: eve quieres que te muestre el lugar? Eve: si claro te sigo

Proto: necesitas ayuda? Edan: si claro Raven: yo tambien estoy aqui si... mejor me voy queda en tus manos edan... Edan: si claro perdon raven! descansa!

Raven: si si como sea todos dejan a raven a un lado... carajo mejor me voy a dormir...

Edan: por donde hay un lugar para poner esta comina -la comida estaba sobre su mobit-

Proto: pero que es esto no habia visto uno de estos ase mucho es genial

Edan: si claro que lo es y donde puedo poner esta comida?

Proto: por aqui ven Edan: claro

-proto llevo a edan serca ala sala donde lo operaron en un lado habia unos estantes para poner la comida-

Edan: si se be bien -comiensa a poner la comina adentro- ayudame ¿no?

Proto: si ya se -ayudando a edan- y como te a ido...

Edan: si bien supongo pero e pasado momentos duros pero aun estoy aqui y tu?

Proto: si no me quejo apple ahora es mas fuerte supongo que yo igual pero a estado algo aburrida las cosas por aca talves cambien con tu llegada

Edan: si creo que si estare aqui por un rato nos divertiremos un rato

Proto: si suena bien... listo terminamos Edan: si ya esta gracias proto me voy a descansar

Proto: si descansa asta lugo Edan: si

Raven: y como te fue? Edan: si todo bien ya tengo ganas de descansar por un rato nos vemos luego raven Raven: claro descansa

-y por otro lado eve y apple-

Apple: como veras por ahora todo esta energuisado con el nucleo que tenemos aqui pero aun no podemos producir nasod como nosotros por eso necesitamos llegar al proximo nucleo ¿entiendes?

Eve: claro pero no te preocupes ahora nosotros estamos aqui juntas lo lograremos no hay nada que temer

Apple: si no sera muy dificil todo sea por los nasod Eve: si por la nasod!

**Fin del capitulo 19**

**proximo capitulo adentro del tunel contaminado **


	20. Capitulo 20 podando

**siguiendo con el plan para llegar asta el origen y la causa de la zona contaminada...**

Edan: -bosteso- uuun... dormi bien ya estoy listo para esta cosa...

Raven: aaaa... si igual yo y cuando comensamos? Eve: esperen un poco...

Edan: bueno solo queda eso estas lista apple?

Apple: claro que si! en tu ausencia estuve entrenado con las notas que dejaste y ayuda de proto soy mas fuerte ahora y te lo demostrare hoy día

Edan: vaya... si que estas emocionada que bueno y donde esta proto?

Apple: ella esta terminando de terminar sus preparativos para la lucha ya sabes como es

Edan: si supongo... Proto: jia! ya estoy lista es hora!

Raven: bien ya era hora... todos tienen sus capsulas contra la contaminacion?

Todos: si!

Edan: bueno entonces solo queda una cosa... terminar con esas malditas plantas de una vez

Raven: estoy seguro que a rena y a fino no les gusta eso...

Edan: si yo igual suerte que no estan por aqui... que alivio, ahora en marcha!

Eve: tienen suerte... (si es verdad estoy segura que ella se podria a lloriquiar para que no destruyamos esas plantas pero no hay de otra este es mi hogar no dejare que nadies lo destruya y menos una molesta planta)

-entrando ala zona contaminada-

Eve: como lo pense muchos nasod contaminados acabemos con su sufrimiento de una ves

Apple: si *onda espacial!* Edan: si que entrenaste... vamos mas aya

Raven: supongo que no hay mas que decir asta la vista! *cañon revolver!* eso es suficiente

Proto: asi parece pero este solo es el comienso hay mas adelante determinemos esto lo mas rapido posible *tono de la renia y polvo de metal* ahora si

Edan: eso dolera pero te ves bien ala siguiente barrera Proto: si supongo, vamos!

-siguiente barrera-

Eve: el numero es igual me toca a mi *giga caudal!*... despejado

Raven: oooh... se lo esta tomando muy encerio... Edan: si y mucho...

Eve: pues claro que si si no nos damos prisa moriremos por el veneno asi que vamos rapido ya

Apple: es verdad... casi me olvido de eso mas rapido mejor no hay tiempo de demoras debemos acabar con esto lo mas rapido posible Proto: por mi bie *picadura de avispon!* ese fue el ultimo a si que *rujido!*

Edan: si es verdad mas rapido mejor *rujido* Apple: aqui vamos.. *rujido!*

Raven:... *ira del cuervo* solo me quedaba esto...

-en la siguiente barrera-

Edan: genial nasod guardian... raven yo los distraigo tu atacalos por atras Raven: si!

Edan: hey aqui! *garra de lobo!* ahora raven! Raven: jaa! *arpon en llamas!*

Proto: trabajan bien en equipo... mostremos que pueden hacer los nasod!

Eve/Apple: si!

Apple: sanadores y francotiradores... eve ve por los francotiradores nosotras de los sanadores sera facil

Eve: si suena bien *vuela y destrulle a los sanadores con sus laser- mas deviles de lo que recordaba...

Proto: *ametralladora de plasma* fuera de aqui! Apple: *Mega electric ball x2* a dios!

Edan: si ellas tambien asen buen trabajo en equipo... Raven: asi parece...

-pasando al siguiente cuarto-

Edan: genial taladradores... y guerreros con todo esta ves! *onda de choque*

Raven: si tu lo dices... *ametralladora infernal!* con eso vasta...

Eve: *teaser* yaa! -eve aplasta un taladrador asiendo creser su graviton negro* eso sigamos...

-siguiente barrera-

Proto: bien me toca *agujero negro!* vengan y afronten su destino!

Edan: como que exagero un poco esta ves... sigamos...

Eve: ahora que veo ese agujero negro es mas grande y fuerte del mio como lo lograste proto

Proto: bueno a decir verdad yo no mejore mi agujero negro si no que fue apple con un par de modificaciones en la maquina para hacerlos es muy buena

Eve: ya veo apple es sorprendente... Proto: si supongo que muy buena

Apple: que dicen? Proto: no nada vamos adelante

Edan: demonios hablando a si aun con peligro de muerte... como es posible...

Raven: la verdad... es que no tengo idea como pueden hacer eso nunca entendere eso por dios...

-en la siguiente barrera-

Edan: rapido! *paso de la sombra y cuchilla de chispas* -y edan termina dando golpe rapido cortando al escorpion nasod ala mitad- y mas? *onda de choque!*

Raven: y asi comiensa... aaahh! *carga de poder!*

Apple: estos dos... son muy intensos... Eve: si talvez demaciado...

Proto: yo creo que eso es bueno saben

Eve/Apple: por que tu eres igual a ellos en ese sentido! Proto: que!?

Edan: y!? para mi eso es genial no crees raven? Raven: pues claro! eso es genial!

Los dos: jajaja! *cuchilla cañon!*

Eve: mejor sigamos... Los dos: si!

-en el siguiente cuarto-

Edan: mierda... esto cuando terminara... Apple: no te preocupes solo falta un poco mas no te desesperes edan

Edan: si lose pero mas y mas de estas cosas nuestro tiempo se empiesa a acabar... *siete explociones!*

Proto: es verdad eso no es muy buena... jaya! -proto libera sus espinas del piso para arrasar con todo- solo un poco mas

Eve: si! *rayo de particulas!* se que estamos cerca

Raven: como si no puedes utilisar tus sensores o si puedes?

Eve: no no puedo utilisarlos pero su puedo ver que cada vez hay mas y mas particulas en el aire mediante que mas avanzamos mas y mas puedo ver estamos cerca!

Apple: eso es alentador eve *puño del cielo!* solo un poco mas!

Edan: bien... solo un poco mas y salvaremos a altera Raven: si asi se habla!

-siguiente barrera-

Eve: veo taladradores un par de sanadores y tres escorpiones terminemos esto ya!

Raven: a sus ordenes su majestas *grito de demonios!* Edan: *golpe cantarin!*

Proto: no se desgasten podria haber algun mounstro aya adelante no gasten tanta fuerza aun!

Edan: si lo entiendo golpes menores entonses Raven: bueno asi sera... *destructor de terreno!*

Apple: si eso esta bien no proto? Proto: si supongo no gasten tanto sus fuerzas

-siguiente barrera-

Edan: que? no hay nada aqui... que esta pasando... Apple: no lo se mantengase alerta...

Eve: si pero donde esta la causa de esto... - - hay esta!

Proto: oooh en esa barrera vieja? si parece que si.. hay que destruirla de una ves!

Raven: esperen miren hay en el techo! Edan: que- pero que es eso?

Eve: no lose pero salio de esa alteraciana gigante... Proto: se esta moviendo todos atras!

Edan: demonios preparence no creo que sea amigable...

**-PELIGRO Alteraciana tipo H despierta!-**

Raven: tipo H? que demonios significa eso? Eve: no lose esto es imposible...

Proto: no importa lo que significa si esa cosa evita que llegemos al nucleo solo queda destruirla y nada mas

Edan: si eso creo ahora listo hay viene

Alteraciada Tipo H(A.T.H): no pasaran!

Apple: no puede ser puede hablar! Proto: sal de nuestro camino y no moriras!

ATH: no puedo ustedes me destruiran si lo hago no hay mas occion que peliar

Edan: al parecer si razona bien por fin un buen enemigo, bueno como dijiste solo queda peliar! aaah!

ATH: si! aah!

-edan y ath asen un combate a corta distancia intentando hacertar un golper los cuales edan solo lograba conectar-

Edan: ya! *corta tendon!* atras! -le da una patada que lo manda hacia atras*

Apple: bien echo edan! *onda espacial!* Raven: verdad *cañon magno!*

ATH: que impresion me toca a mi *cuchilla armagedon!* mueran!

Proto: alto! -proto detiene el ataque con su polvo de metal- no sera tan facil! *ametralladora de plasta*

Eve: mi turno *mill estrellas-dispercion!* suficiente!

Raven: bien echo eve jaja Eve: como siempre je

ATH: bueno pero no suficiente! -ath salta y se pone en medio de todos- tomen esto! *espada giratoria!*

Edan: carajo pero yo tambien puedo hacer algo asi! *golpe trueno!*

-los dos giros logran detenerce pero edan sale despedido al piso-

Apple: edan! Proto: tu *potenciador de poder* aaah! *vacaciones de basura!* toma!

Raven: veo que le enfado que edan resiviera ese ataque...

Apple: si estoy segura que si pero ami tambien me molesto! *puño del cielo!* quedaras como cloro plasto!

ATH: como! -bam!- Edan: buen golpe chicas!

Las 2: gracias! Raven: hey edan estas bien?

Edan: si claro solo un poco de tierra nada mas ahora acabemos esto!

Raven: por supuesto que si! *cañon revolver!* Edan: *onda de choque!*

-los dos ataques dan un impacto directo-

ATH: como unos humanos como ustedes pueden tener ese poder...

Edan: a bueno solo 2 aqui somos humanos ellas tres son antiguas nasod y yo y mi amiga somos humanos/nasod asi que si yo tambien me sorprenderia y casi me olvidaba mi unirrigan kuri! y ahora di a dios! chicas!

Eve/Proto/Apple: es tu fin! *agujero negro 3.0 x3* Edan: a dios! *destructor de terreno!* Kuri: rayo divino!

-el destructor de terreno ase que la ATH caiga en el agujero negro si sea destruida-

Eve: muy bien lo logramos Raven: claro que si ya hemos luchado con enemigos aun mas fuertes este solo fue un poco molesto

Apple: chicos ustedes son increibles... Proto: si en verdad lo son!

Edan: gracias pero devemos destruir a esa barrera con la alteraciana ya no es asi?

Raven: si es verdad vamos a terminar esto de una vez vamos por ella!

-llegando al lugar-

Edan: listo? Proto: claro terminemos esto ahora!

Edan: *onda de choque!* Raven: *grito de demonio!* Eve: *giga caudal!* Apple:*puño del cielo!*

Proto: *vacaciones de basura!*

-la barrera callo como una carta-

Edan: ya esta vamos por ese nucleo de una buena ves Apple: claro solo un poco mas adelante

Raven: que molestia justo aqui tenia que arraigar esa planta que suerte la nuestra...

Eve: supongo que no tenemos mucha de esa suerte que dices raven

Edan: jum creo que si pero por donde estamos apple?

Apple: estamos justo debajo del nucleo Edan: debajo? oohh...

-al mirar abajo todos pudieron ver que el nucleo estaba envuelto en raises pero que aun tenia poder-

Raven: bien por fin llegamos y ahora? Apple: saquemos estas cosas de aqui

Edan: bien a arrancar se a dicho Eve: yo solo las cortare...

Proto: solo destrullamoslas Apple: todo cuenta...

-despues de unos minutos el segundo nucleo estaba libre de esas raises-

Edan: aaah.. fue agotador... pero ya esta y ahora apple?

Apple: facil solo hay que concentrar la energuia del eldrit y unir la energuia de este nucleo al otro

Eve: puedo ayudar? Apple: claro que si

Raven: por lo menos el gas venenoso ya no esta Edan: si despues que destruimos a esa alteraciana se fue disipando muy bien

Proto: si gracias edan... raven... eve muchas gracias a los tres por ayudarnos

Raven: no fue nada! Eve. aja esto lo ise por que quise no hay por que agradecer

Edan: si siempre enfrentamos cosas como esta y terminar un problema por completo siempre cae bien algo menos por que preocuparse aaahh... u.u

Apple: esta listo los nucleo ya estan en sincronia lo logramos

Edan: siiii... demonios mi espalda pero creo que valio la pena ya es hora de volver?

Proto: si ya es hora de volver Raven: descansare por un rato

Edan: igual yo... demonios... Kuri: te mereces descansar edan

Edan: claro que si! por dios... Proto: si supongo que yo igual...

Raven: aaaiii... me duele el trasero... Edan: ami igual... por dios...

Apple: creo que asta los humanos saben cuando descansar...

Proto: y yo creo que me golpe sin darme cuenta me duele las piernas...

Apple: retiro lo dicho Eve: mejor

-llegando a casa-

Edan: aaaa... mi cama donde esta mi cama... siento que me romperé en pedazos..

Raven: igual yo... no esperaba terminar en este estado... como paso algo así no entiendo nada...

Eve: tal ves fueron las esporas no eran venenosas pero tal ves les dejaron un dolor muscular algo leve quizás

Apple: bueno creo que fue un gran avance por hoy merecen un descanso

**Fin del capitulo 20**

**Próximo capitulo un poco en altera y despedida alegre**


	21. Capitulo 21 Alegre despedida

**despues de la victoria en el tunel contaminado ya era hora de irse y llegar al ultimo campo de batalla para terminar todo esto**

Edan: -despertando algo lento- un... -moviendo el cuerpo- si solo necesitaba dormir... hey raven estas despierto!

Raven: rhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrhrh... -bien dormido-

Edan: no puede ser aun esta dormido bueno a comensar -intenta pararce- que tengo en mis piernas... tenia que ser...

-edan mira a sus piernas y debajo de la frasada salion 4 espinas nasod y abria un brillo rosado leve-

Edan: por que... -levanta la sabana- hey despierta de una vez que casi no siento mis piernas!

Proto: ah!? que!? no no me comi el ultimo... ah hola

Edan: nada de hola sal de encima de mis piernas y que hacias hay primera mente!?

Proto: pues solo queria ser cortes y solo queria asegurarme de que estes bien nada mas... recuerdas ya no te quiero matar a si que creo que somos amigos ahora ¿no?

Edan: ya veo... gracias, si creo que ahora somos amigos gracias por preocuparte por mi

Proto: si... no fue nada eso es lo que hacen los amigos no se cuidan uno al otro

Edan: un... si es verdad los amigos se ayudan mutuamente yo as echo bien proto

Proto: muchas gracias Edan: se... hey kuri estas despierta?

Kuri: aaaaaa... si lo estoy pasa algo?

Edan: no nada solo queria saber bien entonces solo falta raven... y apple y eve?

Proto: a ellas estan en el primer nucleo Edan: aun no terminan?

Proto: no ya lo hicieron estan dormidas hay

Edan: ya veo... y por que no las mandaste a sus camas!

Proto: si lose solo que se estaban poniendo mucho empeño eso es todo

Edan: ... si lo creo... esto es muy importante para ustedes no tengo idea como se sentiran estando tan serca de cumplir su deseo

Proto: claro que lo sabes tu tambien tienes un deseo a si ¿no?

Edan: bueno... creo que aslo parecido pero lo de ustedes es mas importante creo yo

Proto: eso no importa las dos cosas implican un gran esfuerzo las dos cosas son muy importantes tu eres tan bueno como cualquier otro

Kuri: claro que si edan! tu tambien as tomado dificiles decisiones pero lo as logrado

Edan: gracias proto, tambien gracias a ti kuri son genial chicas

Proto: pues claro que si Kuri: eso es obvio jaja

Edan: si creo que si... oye kuri puedes despertar a raven ¿por mi?

Kuri: claro pero como planeas que lo haga?

Edan: un... supongo que intenta despertarlo moviendole la cara y si no funciona dale un pequeña descarga en todo

el cuerpo eso no fallara estoy seguro, ahora ve!

Kuri: Si! -kuri aletea y llega asta la cama de raven- muy bien raven despierta raven edan quiere que despiertes -precionando su pecho- hey despierta -dandole pequeños golpes en las mejillas-

Edan: si no funciona nada de lo anterior dale una descarga pero leve no lo tuestes!

Kuri: lo tengo! yiiiia! -kuri crea un relampago y impacta en todo el cuerpo de raven- tal ves me pase un poco...

Raven: pero por que demonios me electrifican! Kuri: fu-e-ron ordenes de edan!

Raven: edan! por que rayos mandaste a kuri a electrificarme, no es nada divertido maldicion!

Edan: si lo se, no es divertido lo hice para despertarte solo eso, ahora ven con nosotros vamos por apple y eve

Raven: claro... pero ¿que pasa con apple y eve? ¿ocurrio algo?

Proto: no en realidad no paso nada solo que se quedaron en el primer nucleo dormidas y vamos a ver si estan despiertas

Raven: bueno entonces vamos /Edan: bien, adelante

-despues los cuatro fueron al primer nucleo donde estaban eve y apple dorminas despues de trabajar tanto en toda la noche-

Edan: bien hay estan... parece que si estan dormidas... se ben adorables

Kuri: y yo edan cuando estoy dormida tambien soy adorable?

Edan: kuri tu en cualquier momento despierta o dormida eres complemente adorable muy adorable!

Proto: si adorables todos despiertas o dormidas vamos a llevarlas ¿si o no?

Raven: claro que si, edan ya vasta de eso de adorables tu carga a apple y yo cargo a eve ¿entiendes?

Edan: si claro que si, ahora hump -cargando a apple sombre su espalda- vamos ya

Proto: y uno y dos y uno y dos! Edan: pero que demonios dices!

Proto: que!? intento ayudarlos dandoles aliento!

Edan: nada de eso, solo deja de hacer eso y ve adelante /Proto: hmp! como sea una intenta ayudarlo y se molesta por nada, por Rauúl!

Raven: pero quien es rauúl? /Edan: no tengo idea...

Kuri: tal ves era alguien importante para ellas los nasod o quien sabe u.u

Edan: si probablemente pero eso nunca lo sabremos...

Raven: creo que si... /Kuri: ya no importa sigan adelante!

Los 2: si señora! /Kuri: no me digan señora tontos!

-despues de arrecostarlas a las dos en una cama cada una-

Edan: bueno son mas ligeras de lo que yo esperaba... incluso mas que algunos humanos

Raven: si es verdad pero ¿como?

Proto: eso es facil las estructuras de eve y apple no estan reforzadas ni nada de eso por eso son tan ligeras

Edan: y tu proto? eres tambien ligera?

Proto: claro que si! mis especificaciones son de agilidad rapido y mortal nada mas

Raven: no lo esperaba asi que eres ligera que ellas?

Proto: si, soy 17% mas ligera que cualquiera de esas dos mi diseño no tiene cosas de mas se podria decir que soy mejor

Edan: y otra bes con la manera de superioridad y todo eso...

Proto: esta ves es la verdad no es nada de superioridad es la verdad y nada mas

Edan: hm... bien entoces debe ser verdad ahora tengo hambre me are algo de comer ligero ¿tu tambien tienes hambre raven?

Raven: si tengo algo de hambre vamos haber que aun tenemos

Proto: humanos uno de sus grandes problemas es su hambre interminable...

Kuri: lo mismo digo... /Proto: que tu no comes?

Kuri: no claro que no las unirringas nos alimentamos con energuia del mundo nunca necesitamos algo como eso de comer que coma un par de cosas eventualmente solo es por gusto y por que son deliciosas nada mas

Proto: ya veo.. ustedes son seres en verdad muy complejos un siendo tan pequeños..

Kuri: claro que si!, el tamaño no importa en nada en este mundo!

Proto: y despues me dicen orgullosa a mi .

-con edan y raven-

Edan: bueno logramos hacer un par de pan con atun para cada uno y aun nos queda jugo de naranja es algo

Raven: si es suficiente para mantenerse de pie no me importa mucho comida es comida ahora mismo a comer -le da una mordida a su pan- si no esta mal

Edan: claro que no esto nos lo dejaron los demas tienen que haber pensado en algo como esto -morder- pero si no esta nada mal me podria acostumbrar a esto ja -morder- see...

Raven: ... ya se abran despertador? /Edan: no no creo pero terminemos estoy y vamos haber que pasa por aya /Raven: si esta bien

-despues de comer-

Edan: bien ese fue el ultimo ahora si vamos a ver que paso con esas dos de una vez

Raven: bien, ya era hora -parandoce- en marcha

Edan: me pregunto si abran estado despiertas toda la noche...

Raven: si es posible no estoy seguro que ellas necesiten dormir mucho deseguro despertaran como si nada aun que en verdad dieron todo de ellas ¿no?

Edan: de eso no cabe duda pusieron todo en llegar asta el segundo nucleo y aun mas en juntar a los dos son sorprendentes en verdad

Raven: claro que si u.u

-llegando asta eve y apple-

Edan: bien vamos haber si por fin despertaron este par de princesas

Raven: maldito, me robaste la frase estoy seguro que yo lo podia decir mejor

Edan: si supuse que era una frase muy evidente pero yo ya la dije

Raven: supongo, bueno si la yo la dijiera ya no tendria el mismo efecto pero se que la ubiera dicho con mas estilo

Edan: ala proxima tu dices la frases Raven: es una promesa

Edan: apple estas despierta? /Raven: eve estas despierta?

Apple: Si! ^.^ /Eve: si... -.-

Raven: sus maneras de responder son totalmente opuesta! /Edan: Si!

Kuri: parecidas en el exterior pero en el interior no mucho claro solo es un decir

Eve: ya veo por que tenia un discurso listo que cuenta als diferencias de diseño de apple y yo

Edan: y cuando hubiera durado? /Eve: 4 horas... /Raven: lo dice enserio!?

Kuri: no dudo de eso... /Proto: yo tambien...

Raven: no importa igual lo esquibamos pero edan ya es hora...

Edan: si lose proto... apple es hora de la despedida... /Apple: lo se pero no estoy triste por eso

Proto: si yo tambien no estoy triste, le alegra que nos ayudaran desde aqui estaremos bien, podremos llegar al nucleo de altera con facilidad nosotras dos sera facil no quedan mas enemigos peligrosos

Eve: si estoy segura que lo lograran en este viaje e ganado muy importante algo que los humanos llaman... esperanza... esperanza para los nasod y es gracias a ustedes proto y apple muchas gracias

Apple: no hay de que, tu tambien nos diste mucha esperanza y ver que eres tan fuerte nos alienta a nosotras a ser mas fuertes tambien

Proto: verdad, tu eres un gran orgullo para los nasod eve estoy feliz de haberte conocido, a ti tambien edan, igual tu raven estoy feliz de haberlos conocido a todos

Raven: pues yo tambien estoy feliz de conocerlas

Edan: siempre sera un honor saber que soy amiga de un par de nasod tan geniales como ustedes

Kuri: Si! igual yo ustedes son increibles, apple y proto me sorprenden en verdad!

Edan: bien es hora de despedirse -abraza a proto y apple- las extrañare chicas...

Apple: nosotras tambien aun que proto no lo quiera decir /Proto: si lo quiero decir escucha!... edan te voy a extrañar

Edan: bien yo igual a ti... bien eve... raven ya es hora de ir a Areha...

Raven: esperaba que dijieras eso de una vez, adelante Eve: pues aya vamos de nuevo u.u

-muy lejos de hay-

Karis: asi que por fin vienen por mi edan... ya me iba a aburrir, -suspiro- aah.. como sea espero que estes listo para esto!

**Fin de capitulo 21**

**proximo capitulo llegada a areha, la ultima "amiga" y cada ves mas cerca de la ultima pelea **


	22. Capitulo 22

** nuestro grupo despues de terminar la mision en altera llegan al desierto de Areha**

Edan: por fin mi ultimo destino... un desierto... si es un buen lugar para caer...

Raven: ja, si que te gusta hablar de esa forma, pero si te hacer ver cool, pero si es un buen lugar para una ultima batalla

Edan: si despues de todo lo que e pasado creo que por fin estoy listo para esto

Raven: si edan, estoy seguro de eso /Edan: gracias raven despues de todo eres un buen amigo

Eve: chicos, ya vamos a aterrisar, preparence /Raven: claro lo estamos

-despues de aterrisar-

Eve: bien los chicos mandaron un mensaje diciendo su hubicacion, tambien an avanzado ahora vamos a ir la tribu de caluso para pedir ayuda para encontrar ala Sacerdotisa del Viento Anedrán, sus movitos son desconocidos

Edan: igual que con sasha... (esto es raro en que estas pensando karis...).. bueno ustedes vallas con los demas, pero eve antes dime donde estan

Eve: claro, pero mejor te doy la carta yo ya tengo toda la informacion, asta luego

Raven: oye pero por que? /Edan: no por nada solo quiero conocer este pueblo, nos vemos

Raven: como digas, vamos eve yo te sigo /Eve: vamos

Edan: un esta ciudad aun estando en un desierto, pero no esta nada mal... (pero tambien por eso estamos aqui para proteger a todos y a todo) pero pronto terminara todo esto...

Lime: entoces es verdad que estas que acabas de llegar, ¿cuanto tiempo a pasado edan?

Edan: ja... quien sabe... me alegra verte de nuevo lime

Lime: si yo tambien me alegro de verte, pero si no me equivoco pasaron 3 años casi nada ¿no crees?

Edan: bueno... eso es si eres un elfo que vive cientos de años para un humano cada año cuenta sabes -viendo hacia el cielo-

Lime: otra ves con eso? /Edan: pero es la verdad no un humano ala justas puede llegar a los 80 o 86 años y un elfo con facilidad llega a cuanto los 1200 algo por hay, es una cifra muy significativa ¿no crees?

Lime: encerio nunca pararas con eso ¿verdad? /Edan: es la verdad y nada mas y dime que haces aqui?

Lime: los elfos del busque me mandaron aqui, por que el poder el aire a sido corrunpido y por eso estoy aqui para saber por que

Edan: bien pues ya no busques mas, yo se la repuesta a eso escucha bien

Lime: ... si tu lo dices ahora explicamelo todo

Edan: bien pero a mitad de calle no hay mucha gente mirando

Lime: hm? si pero por que? acaso atraigo mucho la tencion?

Edan: no creo que sea eso... /Lime: que? estas diciendo que no puedo atraer las miradas de otros?

Edan: no es eso, supongo que es raro ver a dos NE juntos y sobre todo tu y yo ven sigueme...

-despues de llegar a un callejon mas privado-

Lime: bien ya estamos aqui dime por que pasa todo esto o es que me intentas acorralar? ni lo intentes idiota! -cubriendose el cuerpo-

Edan: no claro que no, no empieces a alucinar asi que tranquila y escuchame, el podre del aire fue afectado por que los demonios secuestraron ala sacerdotisa del aire anedrán y estoy seguro que utilisan su poder para afectar a el aire por eso para terminar con sus problemas tenemos que salvar a esa sacerdotisa y todo estara bien

Lime: un... si tiene mucho sentido.. bien pues tendre que ayudarte para ayudarme si lo que dices es cierto tendre que hacerlo para terminar mi mision

Edan: muy bien, creo que ahora aremos otra ves equipo estaras a mi lado en esto?

Lime: si asi sera te dare mi fuerza, para cumplir mi mision y ademas... sera como los viejos tiempos no tu y yo contra lo que sea

Edan: bueno seras ahora no seremos solo tu y yo, ademas necesitariamos mucha ayuda por eso no estoy solo esta ves

Lime: jum... edan en un equipo? vaya esta guerra si que afecto a todos

Edan: simplemente no puedo hacer esto solo es demasiado y tambien tengo un motivo personal

Lime: asi que los estas utilisando -apollandoce en una pared y cruzando los brazos- no lo esperaba

Edan: que? claro que no esta guerra y mi motivo estan vinculados totalmente

Lime: ... asi que es verdad -con la mirada gacha- en verdad estas maldito?

Edan: si supongo que si, pero no tan solo por eso hago esto hay muchas personas que necesitana ayuda asi que mas mejor, ahora ven con migo iremos con los demas

Lime: bien vamos /Edan: hay una compañera tuya hay llamada rena

Lime: la pequeña rena si segun se ahora no es tan pequeña a crecido en muy poco tiempo que orgullo

Edan: si es verdad ahora vamonos de una ves...

-llendo hay el destino para encotrarse con los demas-

Edan: bien esta es la propiedad que sander nos presto mientras que estemos aqui

Lime: es mas grande que la mia aun que yo estoy sola

Edan: si eso dice todo ahora ven vamos a entrar de una ves... /Lime: hmp...

Edan: ya volvi -abriendo la puerta- hola! /Fino: bienvenido edan! -saltando para darle un abrazo- es genial que ayas vuelto, te extrañe

Edan: si yo tambien te extrañe fino y los demas? /Fino: adentro... y esa elfa del bosque que esta atras tuyo?

Edan: a bueno ella es una ami- /Lime: yo soy Lime homitire mi tutulo para decir esto yo soy la ex-novia de edan y tu quien eres? veo que eres una elfa oscura

Fino: e-exx-novia... a bueno yo me llamo fino mucho gusto yo soy la compañera de edan mucho gusto

Lime: compañera?... a bueno yo fui su compañera hace mucho tiempo, mucha antes que tu lo conocieras hicimos muchas cosas juntos , muchas...

Fino: (malditaaa!) oo es genial /Lime: si (esta niña tiene algo raro...) si es genial!

Edan: bueno vamos con los demas? /Fino: un poco mas adelante... (no permitire que esta chica este a solas con edan)

Edan: como an estado!? /Elesis: muy bien!, ya era hora de que llegaras veo que estas bien

Edan: si bastante bien, pasando a otra cosa les quiero presentar a una vieja amiga, vamos

Lime: un gusto conocerlos mi nombre es Lime un gusto

Rena: l-lime!? es increible poder verte aqui y ahora es increible! -abrazando a lime- es increible

Lime: hey, tranquila rena no es para tanto me quitas el aire vamos ya fue suficiente

Rena: s-si! como diga! /Lime: debes aprender a manejar tu alegria... por driade

Rena: lo entiendo! mas control pero nunca pense verte aqui y que haces con edan?

Lime: a veras rena yo estoy aqui por una mision, por eso estoy aqui vine desde el bosque de los elfos para resolver el problema de las tormentas de arenas que son producidas por la manipulacion del aire es un gran problema

Rena: ya veo era eso, entonces seremos un equipo esto es genial resolveremos este problema juntas

Raven: sabes nosotros tambien estamos en eso juntos, ah

Rena: si lose pero junto a lime sera aun mas facil y genial /Raven: si si como digas

Edan: y ya comensaron esos dos, nunca cambian...

Lime: que no se llevan bien? /Edan: no no es eso -susurro- los dos son un par de tsunderes...

Lime: a ya veo... era eso hm... quien lo hubiera dicho pero bueno no importa hey y ustedes los de atras por que no dicen nada?

Elsword: a perdon mi nombre es elsword, es un gusto

Aisha: si mi nombre es aisha, tambien es un gusto, perdon por no haber dicho nada es que su charla era muy profunda

Eve: hmp, es verdad se ve que tienen muchas cosas en comun y mi nombre es eve yo soy la princesa de los nasod

Lime: una nasod.. si me dijieron que habia algunos nasod que aun estan por hay es grato poder ver una con mis propios ojo, genial :)

Chung: bueno ahora me toca ami mi nombre es chung seiker es un gusto

Lime: seiker... donde e escuchado ese nombre?... a claro la familia seiker si ya me acorde es gusto conser aun seiker es casi un honor /Chung: lo mismo digo

Ara: y hay voy yo mi nombre es Ara Haan es un honor conocerte

Lime: ooo una haan es genial poder conocer aun seiker y una haan juntos al mismo tiempo, oye edan tu si que te as estado moviendo

Edan: bueno este no es mi grupo en realidad es el de elsword

Elsword: bueno no es que yo fuera el lider ni nada pero si lo quieres poner asi yo acepto

Aisha: nada de eso este idiota no es nuestro lider! /Elsword: puedes dejas de poner idiota enves de mi nombre cuando lo pones en una horacion!

Lime: si ya me di cuenta... /Edan: no importa falta alguien... y add?

Add: aqui estoy! /Edan: add pero que an echo? -lo que vio edan fue add es su cambio de clase MM-

(Yo: no me esperaba que le dieran su segunda clase asi que la pondre en accion)

Edan: te ves... si supongo que bien pero no piensas ¿cortarte el cabello?

Add: no para que, me veo bien asi ¿no eve? /Eve: ami no me importa si te ves bien o no add

Edan: como lo esperaba... tranquilo add no te ves mal, estas bien

Lime: bien, oye edan es verdad que te as encontrado a muchos de nuestros amigos en tu camino?

Edan: aja, me e encontrado con... Hecate, Amelia, Penensio, Noah... lucy y... valak... hablando de eso donde esta valak?

Elesis: a si... el se fue despues de aterrisar, pero nos dio un mensaje para ti el dijo y lo sito

-Valak-: creo que e visto lo suficiente edan tu en verdad eres... no siempre fuiste el mas fuerte de los dos despues de lo que vi en hamel, no necesito mas tengo fe en que terminaras tu gran mision asi que tranquilo yo estare bien tu solo concentrate en patearle el sexy trasero a esa sucubus que te molesta, con eso me despido nos volveremos haber edan asta luego

Edan: ... asta luego valak... Elesis: estas b-

Lime: estas bien edan? /Edan: si estoy bien

Elesis: (por que solo me pasa esto a mi!) claro que lo esta!, bien ahora escucha edan hemos avanzado los trost que estaban controlados fueron liberados no fueron muy dificiles utilizaban armas primitivas ahora queremos pedirle ayuda ala tribu de Calusu ellos deverian ayudarnos... pero parece que estan bajo la influencia del mismo poder que tenia sucumbidos a los trost, hemos intentado hablar con ellos pero se se niegan casi llegando ala agrecion

Edan: lo esperaba.. ese poder misterioso a afectado a todos los habitantes del desierto tenemos que sacarlos de ese estado

Elsword: bien por que hay una manera y esa es derrotandolos solo eso

Rena: hey espera elsword, estoy segura debe haber otra forma para sacarlos de ese trance hay que pensarlo un poco

Lime: no solo queda combatir... dime rena alguna otra fomra funciono con otros habitantes del desierto?

Rena: no pero ellos son humanos talves tengamos mas oportunidad con ellos

Lime: te equibocas no hay otra cosa que podamos hacer, eso es todo rena...

Rena: si... lo entiendo.. /Raven: tranquila rena no les aremos daño

Rena: esta bien... si tu lo dices raven debe ser verdad /Raven: claro bien dicho :)

Edan: bien esto sera igual que en hamel /Elesis: si pero mas peligroso

Elsword: ja! y cuando no lo es? /Aisha: si, bien dicho

Chung: bueno hay vamos de nuevo, como siempre pero ahora estamos aun mas listo

Ara: bien dicho chung, ahora no permitiremos que nadies se nos escape

Edan: muy bien dicho todos hay que ayudar ala gente de la tribu de caluso, igual que con las criaturas de hamel

Lime: exacto, vamos hacer esto bien y sin que nadies termine herido

Rena: chicos... ustedes, son increibles... /Raven: igual que tu rena igual que tu...

Rena: maldicion raven siempre sabes que decir... /Elsword: como dije el solo no domina bien la espada sino tambien las palabras!

Aisha: callate idiota vas a matar su momento juntos! /Elsword: esta bien perdon perdon...

Raven: bien habiendo dicho esto... vamos a salvar a las personas de la Tribu de Caluso

Rena: si... /Raven: que?

Rena: Si!, vamos a salvar a todos y a todas de una ves! /Raven: bien dicho!

**Fin del capitulo 22**

**proximo capitulo Sangre contra Viento una gran bestia aparece **


	23. Capitulo 23 sangre contra viento

**siguiendo los ultimos eventos!...**

Elsword: muy bien amigos esto sera una mision para peliar intentaremos hacer una alianza con los guerreros de la tribudo de Caluso no debemos mostrarnos intimidantes, ahora tenemos que decidir quien ira solo nos dejaran ir a cuatro de nosotros

Edan: bien yo supongo que tendremos que mostrar que somos amigos a si que yo postulo a lime por su capacidad de controlar el aire y su buen uso de palabras

Elsword: gran idea edan, y que dices lime? /Lime: claro yo ire! y cuales seran los otros tres?

Elesis: yo postulo a edan por su buen uso de las palabras y su anterior experiencia con la tribu de caluso y dime edan ¿si o no?

Edan: claro yo digo que si ahora... solo faltan dos mas quien postula a los ultimos

Eve: yo postulo a ara por sus conocimientos de este desierto y principalmente por que ellos entraron en la guerra contra los demonios despues de enterarse que la familia haan fue destruida por eso digo que valla ella tambien

Raven: hmp... muy bien dicho eve la presencia de la sobreviviente de la familia haan deberia relajar las cosas muy bien pensado eve /Eve: no fue nada

Ara: bien yo acepto ire con mucho gusto para arreglar todo esto ahora,... solo falta uno mas

Aisha: un... creo que deberias ir tu eve tienes mucho conocimiento para las negociaciones estoy segura que podrias ser de gran ayuda /Eve: bien pensado aisha yo ire tambien

Elsword: bien esta echo los que iran en esta mision seran Lime, Edan, Ara y Eve esta todo listo

Elsword: bien, la mision sera efectuada en tres horas a si que chicas y edan descansen y piensen que diran todo depende de ustedes chicos, bien termino la reunion ya podemos salir de este cuarto, ya tengo calor

Raven: sabes elsword yo creo que tu calor corporal sube muy rapido a diferencia de tu hermana de acaloras mas rapido que extraño...

Elsword: (no puede ser! otra cosa en la que mi hermana me a derrotado como es posible!) a si,... bueno tal ves por que ella domina las flamas igual que tu o edan sabes eso influye mucho

Raven: bueno como digas vivan los maestros del fuego! /Edan-elesis: Si!

Elsword: si como sea vallan a descansar los necesitamos listos para la mision o como sea yo ya me voy... (por que!)

Edan: creo que lo de calentarse muy rapido lo molesto un poco raven...

Raven: no creo tu que dices elesis? /Elesis: si tal ves si...

Raven: deja de ver a edan y prentale atencion a tu hermano maldicion! /Elesis: a? si si... como digas...

Raven: por dios! como sea yo tambien me voy! /Edan: nos vemos raven!

Lime: hey edan, por fin volveremos a hacer una mision juntos,... -viendo a elesis- sera como en los viejos tiempos estoy segura todo sera como antes... T-O-D-O

Elesis: (maldita! deja de hacer esas malditas indirectas! te voy a patear tu elfico trasero presumido!) si tal ves pero ahora edan tambien estara junto a mi y no solo a ti ¿no?

Lime: si... supongo que los refuerzos cuentas pero si las cosas se salen de control no dudes en ir a la segunda linea yo y edan podemos con todo esto solos

Edan: saben ara tambien vendra con nosotros no lo olviden /Lime: (demonios casi me olvido de ella) si eso me da mas esperansa en lograr esto no crees ¿elesis?

Elesis: claro,.. ara a demostrado ser una gran guerrera para este trabajo me siento mejor con ella al lado en esta mision

Lime: si supongo que yo tambien me siento mejor con ella a mi lado pero aun mas con edan ya que el y yo nos conocemos ya ase mucho tiempo y pasamos muchas cosas juntos ya que el fue mi novio

Edan: hey lime no era necesario que digas eso... /Lime: pero es la verdad, ademas eso no te molesta para nada no elesis ustedes son amigos ¿no?

Elesis: s-si no me molesta para nada que u-stedes hallan sido novios o algo a si por mi esta bien bueno ahora me voy nos vemos luego

Lime: claro! nos vemos luegos quieres hacer algo edan? /Edan: no creo que no ire a investigar un poco de la tribu de caluso vienes con migo? /Lime: si claro yo voy con tigo

-despues edan y lime se van a la biblioteca para buscar informacion de la tribu de caluso-

Edan: veamos tribu de calusa... tribu de caluso... no la encuentro como vas tu lime?

Lime: estoy segura que deben estar por aqui... solo sigue buscando! solo sigue!

Edan: un... aqui esta! lime ven lo encontre! /Lime: te lo dije! aya voy! -salto doble- agarrame!

Edan: aac! por favor!... muy bien agarra el libro es ese enfrente a mis ojos tomalo y yo vajare pero no me aplastes

Lime: eso sera algo dificil -lo agarra- lo tengo ahora vaja -se aferra a edan- vamos ya

Edan: demonios... tenias que pegarte tanto /Lime: deberias estar acostumbrado por favor...

Edan: no lo digas como si nada maldicon! pero ya esta -baja- vamos haber que dice esto...

Lime: veamos solo busquemos como se comporta y esas cosas nada mas

Edan: si esta bien veamos...

Libro: los guerreros de la tribu de caluso son territoriales desde ase mucho tiempo el pueblo de areha y la tribu de caluso no an tenido una relacion amistosa para tener su confiansa necesitas probar tu fuerza ante ellos te deseo suerte

Lime: bien... eso no sono muy bueno pero lo de la fuerza, te prodria ayudar a ti estoy segura si algo pasara podriamos apelar a demostrar nuestro poder

Edan: si es bueno saberlo pero hay que tomarlo como ultimo recurso no hay que empeorar las cosas mas de lo que ya estan, hay que tener mucho cuidado, pero que es esto... -edan mira la parte del libro que dice mitos- mitos eso suena bien mira lime

Lime: mitos supongo que podemos engañarlos o algo a si /Edan: no claro que no esta bien solo es curiosidad veamos que dice...

Libro: los guerreros de la tribu de caluso protegen la montaña de Parugo, la leyenda dice que el señor del viento llamado Behemoth esta dormido en ese monte

Lime: waoo, muy interesante, bueno eso fue todo ire a dejar el libro cuando vuelva regresamos

Edan: claro,... muy interesante... (mayormente esta historias son ciertas... o bien muy falsas, y si fuera cierta... que podria pasar si karis tiene sus ojos en ese señor de Behemoth que puede tener en mente... esto podria ser un gran problema...)

Lime: ya esta oye estas bien? ya vamos a caza /Edan: si estoy bien vamos a ver a los demas aun que falto algo de tiempo vamos a caza... (no importa que tengas en mente yo no dejare que lo hagas)

Lime: bueno deberiamos decirle lo que aprendimos a ara y eve /Edan: si tienes rason vamos a decirle

-despues de llegar a su caza en areha-

Eve: ya veo a si que son ese tipo de guerreros ostiles que solo te ganas su respeto con la agrecion y la fuerza brutal, eso es muy normal en estos tiempo ¿no?

Ara: bueno no sabria decirtelo eve aun que en mi familia te podrias ganar el respeto de los demas mostrandoles cuan bueno eras con tus tecnicas y habilidades a si que no era muy diferente creo

Eve: si eso creo pero por lo menos tu eres bastante dosil y amable ara, pero creo que es muy bueno que se hallan decidi a buscar esta informacion sobre nuestro objetivo, eso ase mas facil la mision

Edan: si pero creo que no llegaremos a ese punto ya que los dos buscamos el mismo objetivo estoy seguro que nos ayudaran a encontrar a la sacerdotisa anedrán ella es parte de su tribu no es a si

Eve: si es verdad es una razon mas que suficiente para que nos brinden su ayuda y terminar con este problema bien pero faltan 1 hora de 48 minutos para comensar la mision

Lime: sabes no es necesario esperar todo ese tiempo /Edan: esperaba que dijieras eso -se pone su capa- creo que es hora de que comiensen las negociaciones -se pone su gorra- vamos

Ara: estan seguros no deberiamos esperar a los demas por si acaso necesitamos refuerzos!

Edan: no estaremos bien si aun pasara algo seremos mas que suficiente para calmar las cosas, tu confia nada mas

Lime: entonces a trabajar, hay que formar una alianza de una ves

Edan: je! bien dicho bueno ahora para donde esta la tribu de caluso?

Eve: bueno esta al norte de aqui hay unas plataformas de salto que nos permitira llegar asta la isla flotante

Edan: gracias eve entonces asia el norte nos vamos jaja estoy seguro que elesis y fino estaran molestas despues de esto

Lime: te as vuelto todo un casanova en estos ultimos años edan

Edan: perdon nunca fue mi intencion hacerlo /Eve: que interesante son los humanos en verdad

Lime: si nunca me paran de sorprender /Ara: saben no somos para tanto...

Edan: si, pero bueno es hora de montar ven hameling oscuro *invocando su montura*

Eve: yo misma cree esto pongo escorpion *trae su montura*

Lime: miren lo que me dio la anciana de los elfos ven antiguo puro naver! *trae su montura*

Ara: ahora preparense para el asombro! yo te invoco zorro sagrado! *invocando al zorro sagrado* oooh eres mas hermoso de lo que creia -acarisiando su cabeza- buen chico

Edan: bueno creo que ara gana, es hora de irse vamos hameling!

Lime: en marcha lo mas rapido posible! /Eve: a toda velocidad!

Ara: son muy competitivos *eun!* bueno es hora que yo tambien lo sea un poco jeje vamos zorro sagrado! a toda velocidad!

-llegando a la plataforma de lanzamiento-

Edan: bien llegamos a la plataforma solo es como saltar de un trampolin ¿no es asi?

Eve: si tecnicamente si si desmontemos -desmonta- muy bien todos a la cuenta de tres se dice a si ¿no?

Ara: si muy bien echo eve as progresado mucho con la psicologuia humana, bien ahora...

Todos: 3...2...1 ya! -todos salantan a la misma vez-

Edan: si igual que un trampolin bien ahora busquemos a el jefe karu para intentar "hablar"...

Lime: es que tu sabes "hablar" tan bien en esta clase de situaciones edan que siempre me sorprendes mucho

Karu: que asen ustedes aqui! /Ara: miren arriba es... el jefe karu en persona... habia oido historias el domina antiguos poderes del aire es muy fuerte en verdad...

Edan: a si que antiguos poderes eso suena muy bien... karu lider de la tribu caluso te pido que nos dejes hablar con tigo solo eso!

Karu: muy bien pero antes de pensar en tu peticion dime quien eres y quienes te acompañan!

Edan: muy bien! estas chicas que estan junto a mi no son solo caras bonitas! primero eve una antigua princesa nasod ella tiene el gran conocimiento del antiguo pueblo de los nasod es muy fuerte!

Karu: sorprendente en verdad que tengas en tu compañia una antigua princesa nasod continua...

Edan: gracias! tambien la legendaria elfa lime la guardia del bosque de los elfos y tambien la mas fuerte corredora del viento (yo: no me vengan con mamadas de shariss, FineAbigail y dragona luz y karitho y demas)

karu: una habitante del bosque de los elfos es un honor poder ver una maestra de los poderes del viento de los elfos termina de una ves chico di tu nombre y el de la chica de negro y naranja!

Edan: claro! ella es ara una de las ultimas sobrevivientes del clan haan en este tiempo se a vuelto una increible guerrera!

Karu: a si que aun hay sobrevivientes de la familia haan es un alivio y bueno ahora por ultimo dime tu nombre misterioso joven!

Edan: misterioso... si supongo que algo.. bien mi nombre es Edan!

Karu: (entonces es el..) ya veo edan el coronel de la sangre es una gran sorpresa verte en persona se que as estado asiendo muchas cosas en estos ultimos meces y me impresionan bien pueden hablar con migo pero antes tendran que llegar, vallan!

Edan: bien como lo esperaba! estoy listo para el combate!

Ara: veamos si el entrenamiento ah servido de algo... /Eve: modo de combate activado...

Lime: y bien que estamos esperando...

Edan: vamos por di karu! bien kuri yo te llamo! -invocando su unirrigan-

Unirringa: ya era hora amo es hora de una tormenta! /Lime: pero que adorable! como sea vengan por mi! *caida brutal!* si!

Ara: no lo esperaba pero en verdad es muy... temeraria... /Edan: si asi es ella en la tranquilidad puede ser muy calmada y centrada pero en medio de una pelea... *cuchilla cañon* solo es temeraria y despiadada jaja

Eve: los elfos en verdad son diferentes en la guerra que en la paz *rayo de energuia* eso es algo similar tambien en los nasod!

Karu: taudin ve y prueba su valor Taudin: con gusto señor!

Edan: por fin alguien con quien peliar algo mas seria! /Ara: espera edan yo quiero peliar contra el! *eun* adelante!

Taudin: peliar contra una guerrera de la familia haan... seria todo un honor...

Ara: muy bien *eun!* veamos que tienes... *velocidad* como el viento!

Taudin: *defensa* como si nada... ahora ten! *ataque de furia* aah!

Ara: muy bueno -se defiende con su lanza y colas- buenos golpes mira los mios! *golpe en cadena!* asta los cielos!

Taudin: que poder... bien terminemos con esto! *el aumento del viento!*

Ara: se parese a esto! *caza espiritus!* intenta parar esto! ja!

Taudin: aac! -cae apollandoce en su lanza- e caido ante ti pueden seguir su camino...

Ara: jeje gracias asta luego! /Taudin: que rara y fuerte chica es esa...

Edan: ni lo digas nos vemos! muy bien echo ara sigamos adelante! -saltando en la plataforma de lanzamiento- rompamos esto -da cuatro golpes a las escaleras- que largo camino...

Eve: estas algo cansado bien ahora yo ire adelante vamos! *mil estrellas y espectro cristal de eldrit-fuerza- nadies puede contra la princesa de los nasod -golpeando a sus enemigos con sus gravitones- para atras! -destello de fotones! eliminados

Lime: es mi turno! *patada de hoz!* no me molesten con eso! miren esto -lime salta y cae sobre sus manos ase un ataque brutal* a volar!

Edan: que animada estas! *golpe cantari! tch! no son tan fuertes como creen...

Ara: estamos imparables! *lanza lobuna!* nos falta poco! sigamos solo un poco mas!

Kuri: jeje es hora de algunos rayos! *rayo de los cielos-tormenta!* eso les dara muchos calambres por la mañana! jaja

Lime: es tan adorable! *se posiciona* muy bien tomen esto! *disparo masivo!* no se volviden de mi arco!

Karu: muy sorprendente ustedes si que son unos guerreros muy freneticos! quieres entrar en este combate tariq?

Tariq: claro que si señor ellos son guerreros muy poderosos seria muy bueno ver que puedo hacer con guerreros tan fuertes

Edan: miren hay viene otro de esos guerreros "elite" parece que es de los cuerpo a cuerpo... ¿tu que dices lime? quieres ir tu

Lime: claro sera rapido *tonenciador* veamos que tienes /Tariq: muy bien!*close quater kick!* atras!

Lime: demonios te subestime un poco pero creo que tu tambien a mi *patada doble deslizada* remate! -lime salta- sobre ti!*fuerza de la naturaleza y caida brutal- suficiente -apuntando con su arco-

Tariq: si... en verdad son grandes guerreros sigan adelante guerreros...

Lime: lo hiciste bien... vamos falta poco hay que seguir adelante, solo un poco mas para llegar asta karu!

Edan: bien es hora de saltar! -saltando a la plataforma- esto me empiesa a gustar! kuri ¿nos ases los honores?

Kuri: si! pero lanzame tengo una idea! /Edan: si claro -girando los ojos- aya vas! -la lanza- ve!

Kuri: yeaah! esto es nuevo! *patada giratoria relampago! -eso despliega los escalones- perfecto!

Edan: muy bien kuri te viste muy cool asiendo eso jaja bien echo sigamos solo un poco mas... -subiendo los escalones-

Eve: bien llegamos asta la parte superior de la isla... /Lime: si pero parece que hay un comite de bienvenida...

Edan: bien entonces- -interrunpido- /Eve: hiper skills! *artillería psíquica* a dios!

Edan: eso fue... rapido... /Eve: bien esa era la idea...

Karu: muy bien an probado su valor en verdad son grandes guerreros dignos de poder hablar con migo de lo que sea ahora diganme a que an venido hablar con migo

Edan: bien... karu hemos venido a hablar con usted sobre anedran queremos que nos ayuden en su busqueda por que ella podria ser parte de un gran plan de los demonios y tenemos que evitarlo a toda costa y tambien la gran importancia de ella es la sacerdotisa del viento es una persona muy importante en verdad

Karu: si lose estoy dispuestos a ayudarlos pero primero debo tener un duelo con uno de ustedes para ver que tan fuertes son por que hay... hay afuera hay una fuerza muy oscura de un poder mortal terriblemente horrible y grande si alguien me gana tendre la esperanza de que esa persona podra ganarle a ese mounstro de la oscuridad... llamado... karis la reina de los sucubus...

Edan: (entonces por fin te encontre...) muy bien yo sere quen tenga un duelo con tigo conosco a esa maldita si logro vencerte significa que tendre una oportunidad contra ella y solo eso necesito!

Karu: muy bien dicho entonces que comiense este duelo no te limites guerrero edan!

Edan: eso jamas guerrero karu! *ira del cuervo sangriento y rugido!* aaaah! vamos! -corriendo asia karu- *golpe de chispas!* -y salta y le da una patada en la espalda a karu- si!

Karu: en verdad tienes gran poder... *slash karu* vuela! /Edan: *potencia maxima-explocion* ja! -los dos ataques chocan y explotan entre si-

Karu: como lo esperaba! -karu salta y ataca a edan- /Edan: aaah! -edan bloquea el ataque con su espada- en verdad eres fuerte tu tambien *paso de las sombras!* pero yo soy mas rapido! *corta tendones* jia! *golpe trueno!*

Lime: un... ase mucho tiempo que no veia a edan tan animado en una pelea tal ves se contenio por mucho tiempo...

Elesis: lo sabia! estaban aqui! les dijimos que esperaran!

Lime: por favor elesis mas tiempo perdamos peor sera y esto esta yendo muy bien -señalando donde edan y karu-

Elesis: enserio!? no puede ser es el jefe karu y esta peliando con edan! eso no esta yendo nada bien!

Lime: claro que si los dos se estan divirtiendo es un gran duelo

Raven: hmp, en verdad no se puede negar que se ven muy felices, pero a si es el le encanta las grandes peleas, parece que nunca cambiara

Elsword: si mejor hay que dejar que terminen, se ven muy igualados cualquiera de los dos podria ganar veamos que pasara...

Karu: *empuje del viento!* aaah! /Edan: *potencia maxima-carga* explota! -sus espadas chocas y crean una onda de choque que los separa-

Aisha: kyyyaaa... eso es un gran poder... vamos edan! /Elesis: ah? v-vamos edan derrotalo!

Edan: elesis? chicos!? aaahhh! *onda de choque!* /Karu: *explosión del viento!* juuuaa!

Edan: bien... esto debe llegar a su fin... -corre y salta- toma! *golpe cantarín!*

Karu: kaa... bien es hora del final! *choque de viento!* es hora de terminar todo esto!

Edan: mierda estoy enserrado! /Elesis: edan!

Edan: (este sentimiento... sera que puedo saber cual es.. tal ves despues de esto lo sepa...) aun no! -clava su espada al suelo- lo lograre! -recibiendo el asote de los tornados- (solo un poco mas!) (las fuersas de edan ya estaban casi a la mitad) un poco mas!

Karu: ya no puedes mas edan rindete! (se acaba el efecto de los tornados) aun estas de pie?...

Edan: tch... claro que si y ahora, ya que pusiste tu ultima carta me toca a mi *despertar!* esta ves utilisare mu propio ataque unico... mira bien...

Raven: propio ataque unico... sera que piensas utilisarlo una ves mas... edan...

Karu: tu propio ataque? que honor! bien estoy listo! -corriendo asta edan- aaah!

Edan: aaaah! hiper skill! *mordida de lobo!* (primero edan ase dos golpe cantarin de izquierda a derecha y al volver crea una aura en forma de lobo gigantesco que lo rodea y da un corte como el raja estrellas pero sin las estrellas y el lobo se traga a tu enemigo- termino! /karu: a si parese... -cae rendido-

Edan: tal ves si estrañaba eso -cae apollandose en su espada y garra- estoy rendido pero lo logre ahora deme lo que es mio karu!

Karu: muy bien edan es tullo por derecho te ayudaremos en su busqueda por anedran! -intentando pararse-

Taudin/Vegar/Baryon/Tariq: jefe karu! -van a ayudarlo-

Elesis: ah? edan!? -lo ayuda- /Raven: vamos, hey edan estas bien!?

Edan: si lo estoy... cansado pero lo esto! /Karu: lo lograste edan tienes mi respeto y el de toda mi gente fue un honor poder tener un duelo tan majestuoso como ese con tigo

Edan: digo lo mismo /Eve: si en verdad fue una pelea muy memorable

Lime: si.. extrañaba a ese edan me trajo muchos recuerdos /Edan: si ami tambien lime...

Kuri: en verdad ese lo maximo edan lo maximo! /Edan: si talves lo sea en verdad... (que es esto) sienten eso?

Add: de que hablas edan no siento nada /Eve: si no hay nada talves la pelea te mario...

Edan: no hay algo grande... algo grande que se esta moviendo... por el noroeste algo grande se mueve.. (no puede ser...)

Karu: si hay algo esta pasando... no puede ser el monte parugo...

Edan: se esta moviendo... entonces la leyenda era cierta pero por que justo ahora...

Karu: nunca pense ver este día en el que ver que se levante el señor del viento behemoth, glorioso...

Edan: no no esto es diferente... aacc -cae arrodillado al piso agarandoce la cabeza- aaah! (no puede ser en verdad lo hiciste tu!) karu el behemoth, el señor del viento esta siendo controlado por karis tienes que detenerlo! aaah! -cae inconciente al piso-

Lime: edan!, edan!? /Ara: esta inconsiente! hay que hacer algo!

Elsword: el dijo algo de un señor behemoth que es eso!?

Karu: es quien en principio nos enseño los poderes del viento ase mucho tiempo dise la leyenda que el duerme en el monte parugo pero ahora veo que no era tansolo una leyenda... -viendo como se levanta-

-dentro de edan-

Edan: no puede ser no e pidido detenerla! /Karis: claro que no yo siempre estare un paso adelante que tu

Edan: no me jodas! esto esta apunto de terminar! donde estas!?

Karis: bien te lo dire estoy en esa criatura gigante que se esta levantando mientras que tu estas tirando jaja ahora ven por mi! /Edan: bien! solo espera y te detendre -se despierta-

Edan: ah!? donde esto!? /Elesis: edan! por fin despertaste!

Edan: -tapandose la cara con su antebrazo- cuanto tiempo estube dormido?

Elesis: dos horas nada mas no te preocupes /Edan: y los demas?

Elesis: preparando el ataque al behemoth /Edan: ya veo dile que yo participare

Elesis: estas seguro de eso? /Edan: claro que si estoy bien lo are!

Elesis: bien si tu lo dices estara bien *abrazo* lo hiciste muy bien estoy muy feliz por ti

Edan: *corresponde* gracias, me alegra poder ver que te preocupas por mi

Elesis: si, recuerda te lo dije una ves yo siempre estare a tu lado para ayudarte -mirandolo cara a cara- ¿si?

Edan: si, lo recuerdo bien gracias elesis... /Elesis: no hay de que -entonces los dos se empiesan a inclinar-

Fino: edan! estas bien! /Edan: fino!? si, si estoy bien!

Fino: edan estube muy preocupada por ti todo este tiempo, que bueno que estes bien

Edan: si estoy bien no tengo nada, gracias por precuparte

Fino: y ahora dime participaras en el ataque sobre el behemoth?

Edan: si... por que dentro de esa cosa esta lo que e estado buscando ya se aserca el final de todo...

Fino: ya veo supongo que solo me queda darte mi apollo

Edan: gracias fino, por todo pero si esto ya casi va a terminar gracias por brindarme tu ayuda.. -se para- todo terminara pronto...

**Fin de capitulo 23**

**proximo capitulo asalto en la nave y sangre contra oscuridad**


	24. Capitulo 24 sangre contra oscuridad I

**continuando la batalla que iba a decidir el destino de elios y edan estaba cada ves mas y mas cerca de todos solo era cuestion de tiempo...**

Edan: muy bien... *estirandose* estuve esperando todo este tiempo para esta batalla ahora esta tan cerca me prepare todo este tiempo para este unico suceso ya no hay mas tiempo que perder esto es lo maximo que e podido llegar si este es mi potencial tendra que ser suficiente para poder obtener la victoria, perdi muchas cosas en el camino y nunca pense en toda mi vida que aria algo como esto, algo tan grande pero ahora que se que es mi destino no puedo escapar mas ya escape de muchas cosas y eso solo causo muerte y pena a si que ya no voy a escapar mas en esta batalla se decidira no tan solo el destino de elios si no tambien el mio a si que... estoy listo para esto! -saliendo del cuarto-

Raven: y edan ya estas listo para todo esto, mi viejo amigo?... /Edan: si... mas que listo no podria estar...

Raven: bien... por que te estan esperando y no podria dejar que te vean con una cara deprimida y de pocos amigos...

Edan: no eso ya nunca mas, gane y perdi muchas cosas pero todas esas cosas valen igual para mi y sobre todos los amigos que tengo ahora, amigos... compañeros todo esto es por ellos...

Raven: me alegra oirte decir eso edan... bien ahora vamos ya terdimos mucho tiempo /Edan: si!

Fino: edan! ya estas listo para todo esto!? /Edan: si totalmente listo (y)

Elesis: bien me alegra escuchar eso por que jamas te dejaria ir a esta pelea si no te sientes totalmente listo para esto

Edan: si lose, pero no te preocupes ya no tengo ninguna duda en hacer esto... es todo o nada y yo voy por todo

Elesis: bien ya que escuche esto solo me queda... darte la fuerza de mi espada a ti Edan Coronel de la guardia real de Peita y me honra decir que eres mi amigo!

Fino: bien dicho! yo misma no puedo creer haber podido conocer a una persona tan grande como tu edan estoy muy feliz por eso y yo te doy la fuerza de mi espada tu mi amigo Edan el Coronel de la guardia real de Peita!

Edan: en verdad no se como agradecerles chicas me ayudaron en las buenas, malas y las muy malas pero estubieron hay siempre gracias por este ultimo favor, vamos tenemos una nave que abordar...

Raven: bien ahora sin mas preangulos... vamos por esos malditos demonios -de camino a la nave-

Elsword: edan!, se que esta es tu pelea y que en el pasado no fuimos muy amigos y todo esto pero permitenos ayudarte en esta importante pelea a tu lado, por favor!

Edan: claro que si yo me sentiria muy bien si tengo guerreros tan fuertes como ustedes a mi lado en el campo de batalla gracias por esto

Aisha: no hay nada que agradecer, no podemos perder en esta pelea nunca de los nunca!

Rena: si es verdad tenemos que dar todo en esta batalla y nada mas /Raven: solo podemos dar todo

Eve: correcto en esta batalla se decidira el destino de muchas personas si perdemos o ganamos

Chung: jum!, no podemos tomar nada a la ligera este enemigo su poder sera terrorifico

Ara: si en esta batalla podriamos derrotar a un gran enemigo /Elesis: si ella va a caeer!

Add: waooo... lo tomo muy enserio pero como todos dijieron antes de mi esos malditos demonios moriran hoy!

Kuri: si! todos esos demonios van a morir! /Lime: para ser tan linda, en verdad puedes tener una actitud muy seria... eso te ase aun mas linda!... pero bueno edan todos aqui te daremos nuestra fuerza y lograremos vencer en esta gran batalla

Edan: amigos... un poco mas me van hacer llorar... pero no tenemos tiempo para eso ahora... despegen de una vez!

Todos: Si!

Capitan: jovenes! creo que tenemos invitados no desiados a bordo si no fuera mucha molestia...

Edan: unn... -mirando a los demonios- bueno, supongo que seran un buen calentamiento... a si que calentemos un poco... *onda de choque* vengan por nosotros!

Elsword: bien! *espada fantasmagórica*juro que los are pedacitos a todos ustedes! jaaa!

Rena: vemos si esto les gusta! *golpe de trampa* jamas ganaran!

Lime: muy bien rena esa es la actitud! *fuerza de la naturaleza* bien espero que les guste eso *caida brutal! aaah!

Aisha: si que estan muy prendidos en verdad, bueno ahora me toca lucirme un poco a mi! *destornillador!* aah! no se olviden de mi chicos!

Raven: genial tomaron toda la divercion... nos toca a los demas la siguiente barrera! -pasando la siguiente barrera-

*ametralladora infernal!* eso fue por ti reic

Eve: bien mi turno... *hélice de electrones!* prueben un poco del poder de los nasod!

Chung: esto es por mi familia! *cañon del caos!* eso fue por ti ching...

Ara: bien entonces esto tambien es por mi famila! *golpe en cadena!* eso fue en homenage a ti rin!

Add: bueno y por ultimo yo... *ultima furia* no se que decir...

Raven: a por favor... /Edan: como sea sigamos -pasa a la siguiente pantalla-

Fino: bien por fin alsamos vuelo... no pasaran! *flechas selectivas* se los dije!

Lime: nada mal para ser una elfa oscura... *vuelo de alcon* jiii ya!

Edan: que competitivas... bien yo tambien me uno *garra de lobo!* a un lado!

Elesis: a mi no me van a dejar atras *envoscada* ya tambien son rapida ¿lo sabian? -pasando la siguiente barrera-

Raven: si, en verdad todos estan muy animados ahora... veamos que puedo hacer *carga de poder* a fuera!

Rena: siii!, claro que no se olvidaron de mi *raja estrellas* largo de aqui criaturas feas!

Eve: sus niveles de vanidad son increbles... ja! *agujas de energia* largo!

Elsword: jum!, para ser una gran batalla por el desierto no se ven muy tensos, es mas creo que edan esta muy feliz por esto

Aisha: un... si es verdad supongo que debe ser por que se librara de su maldicion talves

Elsword: si supongo o talves solo le gusta esta dura pelea no crees...

Aisha: si talves solo sea la pelea yia! *martillo a vapor!* Elsword: a mi igual! *escudo de espadas* vengan por mi! bichos!

Ara: terminemos esto... *caza espiritus* liberar nudo! jaaaa! -pasando a la siguiente pantalla-

Chung: chicos! aqui nos separamos como lo planeamos! add, ara! defendamos esta nave! *berserker!* los are picadillo!

Ara: claro que si tal y como estaba en el plan! *eun* preparate para una buena!

Add: sigan estaremos bien esta es nuestra parte! *penciador* veamos si les gusta esto!

Edan: si entiendo nosotros seguiremos! vamos aun nos falta la mitad de camino! vamos! -pasando a la siguiente pantalla-

Eve: muy bien la primera fase esta echa primer despliegue fue todo un exito, continuemos ya *teaser y rayo de particulas* jiiiaa!

Elesis: genial eve, bien sigamos y lleguemos al segundo punto *rosa escarlata!* vamos!

Fino: no se metan en nuestro camino! *dispara de graniso!* se los dije!

Lime: edan! en verdad te as rodiado de personas muy fuerte, estoy orgullosa de ti!

Edan: eh!? a bueno y cuando no lo e estado desde que nos conocemos, dime tu!

Lime: bueno en eso tienes rason! *patada baja!* /Edan: si lose! *cuchilla cañon!* see! -pasando a la siguiente barrera-

Elsword: bien chicos! en la siguiente barrera desplegaremos la fase dos! jaaa! -full x- jia!

Aisha: si ya lose ahora solo sigamos adelante! *destornillador* fuera de aqui!

Raven: en verdad esta batalla parece que nunca acabara *cañon revolver!* no es a si edan!?

Edan: no! no es a si! esto debe terminar hoy! *ataque sangriento-corte rojo!* (edan pone energuia en su espada y lanza una onda orisontal roja- no puede durar mas!

Fino: si! a si sera! esto no puede pasar de hoy dia! *flecha de hielo!* esto acabara hoy!

Kuri: que buen espiritu el de todos! *relampago divino!* /Lime: siiii! yo tambien tengo un arco malditos! *espina diabolica!* largo! -pasando a la siguiente pantalla-

Elsword: bien! es hora de la segunda fase! esta ves nos quedamos rena, aisha y yo! ustedes sigan! raven, edan, fino, lime,elesis y kuri! nosotros los detendremos por ustedes aqui! ¡no se detengan y sigan adelante! jaaaa!

Edan: si muchas gracias elsword no olvidare esto! ahora adelante! *potencia maxima!* espero que esten listos!

Lime: demonios en verdad se esta prendiendo! por alguna razon yo tambien! kyyyyaaaa .

Fino: en verdad eso no tiene ningun sentido! /Kuri: yo tambien digo lo mismo!

Raven: bueno ellos siempre tubieron ese tipo de laso cuando uno se volvia loco solo era cuestion de tiempo para que el otro tambien enloqueciera... veo que eso sige siendo igual...

Kuri: en verdad edan cuantos lasos puede tener!? /Elesis: no tengo idea pero por que yo no tengo uno a si ¿con el!?

Raven: en verdad no tengo idea como lo lograron pero de que lo tienen lo tienen cuidado! *arpon en llamas*

Edan: suficiente charla estamos aqui para destruir demonios no para hablar de mi vida y todo eso

Lime: si es verdad *caida brutal!* si isieramos eso nos demorariamos semanas en terminar!

Edan: maldicion que no es hora de cuentos ni juegos es hora de destruir demonios!, maldicion! *cañon titanico* no se olviden por que estamos aqui!

Raven: jaja! eso jamas! estamos aqui para patearle el trasero a la reina succubus karis amiga tuya por eso estamos aqui!

Edan: amiga!? no digas estupideces ahora, ella no es para nada mi amiga es solo alguien que quiero volver a ver y patearle el trasero

Raven: see... es que tus reuniones son tan usuales... pero eso no importa mucho ahora! *granadas napaln!* exploten!

Elesis: por dios,... ustedes y esa clase de conversaciones... *shock salvaje!* no puedo creerlo... -pasando a la ultima barrera- solo falta un poco mas!

Edan: si lose! pero estos demonios paresen mas fuertes que los anteriores... seamos un poco mas serios... *paso de la sombra y garra de lobo!* vamos con mas fuerza!

Fino: esperaba que dijieras eso! *golpe de fenix!* no se metan!

Edan: wajuuu! eso si estubo bueno fino como lo esperaba! *ataque sangriento-garra sangrienta*(edan ataca frontalmente y atraviesa a sus enemigos con su garra nasod) siempre me da algo de dolor de cabeza...

Elesis: ataques sangrientos!? edan no agas eso te estas exiguiendo demasiado!

Edan: no hay tiempo para eso! mas rapido mejor hay que seguir!

Kuri: si edan lo dice debe estar bien *giro rayo* aaaah! tomen estoo! vamos edan!

Edan: si! bien hay adelante estan los cañones principales que nos dijo karu son manuales hay que dispararlos nosotros mismos avancemos un poco mas! *onda de choque* no hay que parar ahora!

Elesis: entiendo! solo un poco mas! *emboscada!* atraviecenlos y sigamos!

Edan: muy bien cortemoslos como carne! *paso de la sombra y cuchilla de chispas* no molesten!

Raven: ataques que los atraviesen... mejor los quemo! *grito ardoso* en fin es lo mismo u.u

Edan: quemar o cortar solo importa destruirlos y nada mas *saltar* bien solo tenemos que precionar los botones cuando esten de color celeste y precionelos apenas se pongan celestes osea ahora! *patada* disparen como si no hubiera mañana!

Lime: por dios que buena combinacion de palabras *patada baja* disparen todos! ajajajajaaa!

Elesis: en verdad ustedes son un par de locos! pero como sea... -apretar el boton- da igual...

Lime: en verdad no tienes nada de estilo... /Edan: en verdad 0% de estilo que horrible!

Elesis: no importa un pepino el estilo ahora! solo aprieten los botones! -apretar- pero que? -apretar- por que no dispara esto!? -apretar apretar apretar- pero que demonios!? se rompio!?

Raven: no es eso elesis!? solo tienes que esperar a que se recargue!

Elesis: recargue!? pero como demonios ellos los disparan como locos no tiene sentido! para nada!

Raven: en verdad no tengo una idea concreta... pero creo que los recargas con su poder descontrolado, que tienen ahora es ridiculo pero creo que si...

Elesis: en verdad tener ese nivel de locura sera lo que salve a la humanidad!? bueno si eso es lo que se necesita lo are *potenciador de poder!* todo sea para salvarlos a todos! aaaaaaah! -presionando el boton- fuegooo!

Raven: locura... eso es para un RF donde demonios estara valak?... como sea! *ira del cuervo!* solo nos queda disparar! fuueegooo! ahahahah!

Kuri: por dios! en verdad todos estan locos... pero como les estara llendo a los demas?

-en la primera nave-

Chung: *gadeando* aah... en verdad esto ya me esta cansando... -se desactiva el berserker- mierda!.. justo ahora... (me siento mas cansando mucho chicos terminen esto) para atras! *lluvia de granadas!*

Ara: solo un poco mas! *cadena infernal!* solo un poco mas... /Eun: lo siento ara te tengo que dejar por ahora si no estarias en peligro! perdon!

Ara: esta bien ahahaha... lo entiendo gracias... -se desactiva el eun- demonios... tendre que utilisar habilidades fisicas... esta bien! *estocada gancho!* igual ganaremos!

Add: si.. en verdad ya no puedo mas... -potenciador desactivado- kak! pero aun no podemos rendirnos! *apocalicsis!* desaparescan!

Chung: muy bien chung! hay que seguir... solo un poco mas... *señalar objetico* tomen esto!

-en la base inferior de la segunda nave-

Elsword: ahahaah... -apollandoce en su claymore- solo falta un poco mas *doble corte* nos falta poco... *aura de destruccion!*

Rena: jeje nunca espere librar una batalla tan grande a esta edad pero supongo que sera una gran historia la cual contar... *trampa venenosa* vengan!

Aisha: ahah... -de rodillas- esto parese que nunca acabara... pero por eso estamos aqui para acabarlo! *gillotina!*me empieso a cansar...

Rena: si... yo tambien me empieso a cansar ya... /Elsword: no hay que rendirse! sigamos! *golpe brutal!*

-en la parte superior de la segunda nave-

Edan: ya casi cae! solo un poco mas *ataque sangriento-bala sangrienta!* (edan ase una estocada al aire y dispara un proyectil a gran velocidad) toma eso! -aprienta el boton- y eso tambien!

Lime: mas ataques sangrientos? en verdad se lo toma enserio muy bien yo igual *fuerza de la naturaleza* fuegoo! -aprieta- toma toma toma!

Elesis: aun sigue de pie!? en verdad es muy resistente! -aprieta- pero aun a si caeras!

Raven: yo tambien atacare directamente -se pone al filo del cañon- toma! *sobre calentamineto* ahora ven! *ametralladora infernal!* cae!

Kuri: waaaooo tanto fuego despedido de la mano de raven... en verdad es impresionante...

Edan: yo tambien voy adelante! -se pone sobre un cañon- aaah! *siete explosiones!* desplomate!

Behemoth!: rrrrrraaaaaaaaaa! -cae- /Chung: callo el behemoth callo!, siii!

Ara: aaah... que alivio... pero aun tenemos que terminar aqui *jaula de lanzas* ja!

Add: si supongo que despues entraremos a esa fiesta... peleaaa!

Elsword: si! por fin callo lo logramos! /Aisha: no aun no,... ahora viene el evento final...

Rena: si ahora es la hora del evento principal vamos edan es la hora...

Edan: por fin lo avatimos... ahora es hora de que termine esto vamos nos estan esperando! -salta sobre el behemoth- (por fin es hora de lo que espere por mucho tiempo pero por que aun no se que es este sentimiento... no logro entenderlo aun..) aaah!

Elesis: no puede ser se lanso solo y sin esperarnos! vamos por el!

Lime: si!, aun siendo el no podra solo este enemigo no es como los otros! vamos!

Raven: esperen!? /Lime: que pasa raven no es momento para decir algo como que "esto lo debe hacer solo" o lago a si!

Raven: no, no es eso es que estamos rodeados... mira...

Elesis: mierda esto era parte de su plan... /Kuri: si eso aprese hacer que edan entre solo y bloquearnos a los demas... malditos..

Lime: no me jodan! destrullamos a estos malditos y ayudemos a edan lo mas rapido posible! ahoraaa!

Todos: Siiii!

Edan: bien por fin estoy aqui... si es un buen lugar para peliar...(pero donde estas... donde estas karis, dime...)

Karis: por fin despues de tanto tiempo... -estirandoce- por fin despues de tanto tiempo podemos hablar cara a cara sin que nadies nos moleste no es a si e-d-a-n?

Edan: carajo! deja de pronunciar mi nombre a si o ¿no puedes? es edan! no e-d-a-n! sin pausas en cada letra es de corrido!, como sea estoy aqui para terminar con esto te ordeno que retires todas tus fuerzas del desierte de areha y te vallas sin hacer ninguna opocision, ahora!

Karis: si supongo que tus peticiones son concretas y las are con gusto, si... tu bienes con migo, sera facil solo ven con migo y yo retiro todas mis fuerzas y todos ganamos a si de simple :)

Edan: perdon pero me niego a irme con tigo, pero aun a si insisto en que te vallas de este desierto ahora

Karis: bueno entonces me niego otra ves, y veo que solo queda una alternativa...

Edan: y digame cual es esa alternativa que tiene ¿en mente? se puede ¿no es a si?

Karis: claro pero estoy segura de que a ti, se te paso por la mente por lo menos una ves..

Edan: si supongo que es verdad quiere que la digamos a la misma ves? /Karis: claro... como era eso... a si! a la cuenta de tres? /Edan: si me parece bien...

Edan/Karis: 3...2...1! pelear! jajaja!

Edan: jaja... veo que en verdad pensamos igual /Karis: ja! si eso parese no es genial?

Edan: je... si creo que si, ahora... acepto esa peticion y tu karis? que me dices?

Karis: pelear... si claro en fin tu serias un gran contrincante, a si que si! acepto! peleare contra ti aqui y ahora!

Edan: muy bien... *ira del cuervo sangriento... y despertar!* jaaa! cuando quieras -alsando su espada en direccion a karis-

Karis: muy bien... *sacando su guadaña* voy por di edan! /Edan: yo tambien voy por ti karis!

Edan/Karis: jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -boom-

Elsword: pero que demonios fue esa explocion de poder tan grande!?

Chung: elsword! /Elsword: chung! por fin llegan estan bien?

Ara: si estamos bien pero tambien cansados... /Add: y saben que fue esa explocion?

Aisha: no ni idea... pero puede notar que fue una explocion de poder causado por dos partes

Rena: eso signifaca que ya comenso... la batalla de edan...

Elsword: bien... entonces vamos a dar una mano a edan, vamos a ayudarlo!

Elesis: demonios cuantos mas de estos bichos hay por aqui!? /Raven: no importa hay que destruirlos a todos!

Lime: Sii! apuremonos y vallamos a ayudar a edan cuanto antes!

Edan: bien... a peliar! *onda de choque!* /Karis: no sera tan faci... *leve vuelo* -karis huela y evita la honda de choque-

Edan: maldita baja y pelea -salto- vas a caer! *garra de lobo! cae! -ase caer a karis y retrocede-

Karis: aau... pudiste pedirlo con mas delicadesa sabes? atatai...

Edan: esto no es un baile para ser amable! -cuchilla de chispas- jaa!

Karis: si eso lose! *raya vertical teleport* jeje /Edan: pero que paso? donde esta!?

Karis: mira atras! ahora toma! -karis gira y le da un golpe con su guadaña- no te lo estas tomando enserio verdad :T pff...

Edan: maldicion... (en verdad es astuta supongo que no es un enemigo al cual deba subestimar en nada!) si eso que pueda ser verdad ahora te prometo de te lo are enserio!

Karis: muy bien! ese es el edan que me gusta! ahora ven! -corriendo a si edan para darle un gran corte-

Edan: a ya voy! -corriendo a si karis- no pienso dejar que ganes esta pelea -chocando sus armas rapidamente- aaah!

Karis: no yo tampoco, es que veras hoy día sera el día que tu vendras con migo quieras o no! *scythe impalement*

recuerda que yo tambien lo estoy tomando enserio! aun que no paresca

Edan: mierda y esas puntan? pero yo tambien puedo hacer algo a si! *potencia maxima-explocion!* -los dos ataques chocan entre si- ja!

Karis: vaya... en verdad tenemos poderes similares estoy segura que ariamos una buena pareja juntos en todos los sentidos :)

Edan: si puede que eso sea verdad pero ya que estas del lado de los demonios me temo que eso no pasara *golpe de chispas!* jeeea! -golpe directo-

Karis: auu... si fue un buen golpe pero no suficiente aun tengo mucha energuia *soul scythe* ten esto!

Edan: mierda *defensa nasod* -resistiendo el ataque y retrocediendo- si fue un buen golpe en verdad sin mi modulo nasod ya estaria estanpado contra un muro o algo a si pero tu no tienes una ¿no!? *golpe trueno!*

Karis: aaah! -un golpe directo- . si supongo que tendre que conseguirme alguna como esa luego pero veo que en verdad eres aun mas fuerte que la ultima ves que te vi

Edan: si eso es verdad en todo este viaje me enfrente y conoci personas y seres muy fuertes que me hicieron mas fuerte aun todo para esta pelea supongo que es gracias a ti por que sin ti no hubiera echo este viaje pero lo que creas te destruira, gracioso ¿no?

Karis: si en verdad lo es jajaja, asta la parte en que dices que me destruiras pero me da pena decir que, no lo lograras! *dark light* dime te gustan los murciélagos!?

Edan: no en verdad no mucho *onda de choque* pero gracias por preguntar!

Karis: si no fue nada! -saliendo de entre los murciélagos- ahora ven! *nok lanza* para abajo!

Edan: mierda! (estos en sus manos... y esa runa oscura no se ve bien...) estoy jodido...

Karis: pues si algo jaja *explocion a volar! -le da una patada a edan- ahora si quedaste estanpado en la pared edan!

Edan: si eso verdad... -cae pero detiene su caida- supongo que fue un buen golpe *garra de lobo!*

Karis: aau.. si ese no estuvo mal pero estoy segura que lo puedes hacer mejor *dark light!*

Edan: genial... (aun sigo en desventaja...) *ataque sangriento-corte rojo!* tomaa! -directo-

Karis: si queria ver esos ataques sangrientos tuyos... son unicos verdad?

Edan: pues si lo son los aprendi ase mucho pero no es asunto tuyo! *cuchilla cañon*

Karis: bueno si tu lo dices u.u *vuelo leve* pero deja de ser tan serio ya!

Edan: no me vengan con eso! *bala sangrienta* jaaa!

Karis: si es verdad... *dark light* como sea terminemos ya! *golpe... letal!*

Edan: pero que... (golpe letal eso no suena bien... para nada... y eso? son esferas void... mierda dentre que esquivarlas) demonios!

Karis: veamos si puedes esquivarlas todas!

Lime: a si pues toma esto fino, rena denme una mano! /Rena/Fino: si!

Lime/Rena/Fino: lluvia de flechas! -las 3 disparan al mismo tiempo destrullendo las esferas void-

Raven: muy bien echo chicas /Elsword: ya llegaron los refuersos edan! -vajan todos-

Edan: genial! por que ya creia que no vendrian!

Karis: tch! supongo que no tengo mas obcion... que molestos... bueno una ves mas! *golpe letal al maximo!*

Lime: mierda son demaciados! aaah!

-impacto directo a todos-

Edan: muy bien no esperaba hacer esto... pero sera lo mas rapido! hiper skill! *mordida de lobooo!* terminara esto ahora!

Karis: no puede ser! (no esperaba que utilisara ese poder tan rapido ahora que las demas molestias llegaron tendre que retirarme) kaac.. supongo que tendre que hacer una retirada estrategica... *explocion demoniaca!* nos veremos luego!

Edan: no! maldita escacho! pero no sera tan facil -lo detienen- /Elesis: no edan en segundos estaras rodiado no sabemos que hay mas adentro tenemos que irnos piensalo por favor!

Edan: o.o (si elesis tiene razon maldicion justo ahora!) bien vallan por anedran ella esta atrapada en esa capsula o lo que sea saquenla y vamonos!

Elsword: si! en verdad es ella tomemosla y salgamos de aqui lo mas rapido posible /Aisha: si!

-ya en las nave de aire-

Edan: mierda se me escapo de las manos... /Elesis: esta bien edan no tiene forma de escapar tendras otra oportunidad...

Edan: si pero que podra estar asiendo hay adentro... /Elesis: no lo se pero pronto lo descubriremos...

Elesis: si supongo que sera cuestion de tiempo... pero por ahora hay que descansar ¿no crees?

Edan: si creo que ya es hora pero me quiero quedar aqui por un rato mas, para ver la luna llena

Elesis: jaja si como todo un lobo creo, ¿yo tambien me puedo quedar aqui?

Edan: ja, si es verdad como un lobo... bueno si tu quieres quedate no hay ningun problema

Elesis: si gracias,... sabes edan ase mucho que no teniamos un momento a solas como este ¿no?

Edan: ¿en verdad? ¿no tuvimos un momento a solas hoy en la mañana?

Elesis: bueno si, pero no de esta clase tu sabes sin nadies que nos interrumpa y nada de eso

Edan: un, si tu lo dices... sabes extrañaba esto algo de paz y que tu estes a mi lado sin alzar tu espada contra mi

Elesis: jaja si ase mucho no hago eso... /Edan: si mejor que se quede a si...

Elesis: tengo algo de frio esta bien si me acerco a ti edan? /Edan: n-no esta bien no tengo problema con eso (no puede ser esta intentado hacer una jugada ¿no es a si? si estoy seguro que si! igual como sea no tengo problemas con eso) muy pronto terminara esto elesis, tu solo dejame esto a mi...

Elesis: si tengo toda mi fe puesta en ti edan, se que tu terminaras esto -se empiesa a dormir- yo confio en ti...

Edan: lose elesis. lose... ahora te llevare a tu alcoba tu solo relajate -la lleva sobre sus hombros- yo tambien tengo mi fe puesta en ti...

**Fin del capitulo 24**

**proximo capitulo todo o nada!**


End file.
